Phantom
by MusicallyWritten
Summary: Kaydence and Callina, two sisters who work under the Vongola family, find themselves finally knee-deep in the Mafia business. Kaydence recognizes her place as a hitman, but marriage is her number one mission. To some dimwit named Dino. With that, Callina's stuck with the gang, and although she loves them, they can be quite a handful. Especially that Hibari Kyoya. DinoOC, HibariOC.
1. The New Girls in Town

**URGENT URGENT URGENTTTT: (Update - December 25, 2012)**

Hi, guys, it's MusicallyWritten. I just reread my story and realized that I hated it and it was just all around annoying. Uh, so, please don't hate me, but I rewrote it. Sort of. I think I got a little bit further in my first writing, but merh. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I do like this one a lot better.

And, don't worry. I'm gonna have some Halli... erh... HiCalli...? Uh. Hiballi? LOL. (wat.) Daydence. (nope.) Kino? Kaydino? (WHAT.)

Ergh. Basically, there's going to be two more chapters later on in the day. Those will be Christmas specials! -grins-

I'm on break right now, and the reason I haven't been writing and why my writing has sucked is because school is a buttface. And I don't have time to practice my writing. Okay. Dassit. Bye.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

(PS, the only reason I'm writing today is because my parents went to a party that I didn't wanna go to, and my boyfriend is at his grandma's, so I'm all alone with my computer. It's okay. I have tumblr. And you guys.)

Shout out to all the Whovians out there because I'm getting my boyfriend the Tenth Doctor's sonic screw driver. Sorry. I was excited.

**I need a new name for this story too, I was calling it Phantom due to Phantom of the Opera and I was going to do some awesome reference to that, but lately, I haven't been into Phantom. Anyone wanna suggest a name? **(My musical obsession at the moment is Sweeney Todd because I'm in the pit orchestra for that. Yeyy.)

* * *

**Chapter 001:**

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

I also do not own The New Girl in Town from Hairspray.

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

_Hey, look out for that moving van,_

_Driving down our streets!_

_You better lock up your man,_

_Before he meets_

_The new girl in town!_

* * *

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student from America."

"Ah, really? New student from America, No-Good Tsuna actually doing something _right_ for once. More and more strange things are going on. I mean, what else can happen?"

"Who knows? But I sure do hope that the new student's a girl. And a cute one at that. Maybe someone who needs a little help getting around the school. And I just so happen to be there to be her knight in shining armor."

"…You're so stupid."

"Don't crowd around here or I'll bite you to death."

"H-H-HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

_Who just came on the scene._

_The new girl in town,_

_Can't be more than sixteen._

_And she's got a way of making_

_A boy act like a clown._

* * *

"AH! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

The taller figure loomed over the smaller framed girl. Her body began to tremble in fear and she gripped the journals in her arms even tighter. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry. I'm new here…"

The boy in front of her burst out laughing. Her head shot up in shock. "No problem, no problem! You're the new student from America, right?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, a first year."

Nod.

"And what's your name?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Uhm, Crisanté Callina…"

"Ah, well, Crisanté-san, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help you."

And for the first time that day, she smiled.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san."

* * *

_You better tell the homecoming queen,_

_To hold onto her crown_

_Or she's gonna lose it to_

_The new girl in town._

* * *

"Ugh, did you see that girl talking to Yamamoto-sama?!"

"Yeah! Who does she think she is?!"

"I heard that she's the new girl from America."

"Her?! All the rumors said she was a Taylor Swift lookalike! You know, the blonde curls, five foot eleven, incredibly beautiful? The whole package!"

"Che. Blonde? That girl has the straightest and possibly darkest hair I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah! And five foot eleven?! I mean, she's barely past five foot!"

"And beautiful? I don't think so. Sure, she's not ugly, but she's definitely not stunning. Heck, she might not even be cute!"

"Stop mingling."

"EEK! HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

_She's hip, so cool._

_I'm gonna get her after school!_

_And yet we'd like to be like her!_

'_Cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer!_

* * *

"You didn't have to wait for me, Yamamoto-san."

He merely grinned. "It's alright, Crisanté-san! I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends. They'll be able to help you around school too!"

His positive attitude made things easier for Callina. She followed him towards the gate of the school, there she noticed two figures standing, one smiling and one glaring.

Two photos immediately popped into her head. She smiled inwardly.

"Tsuna, Gokudera, this is Crisanté Callina."

"Nice to meet you, Crisanté-san!"

"Che."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo."

Their eyes widened.

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_The new girl in town,_

_Has my guy on a string._

_The new girl in town,_

_Hey, look, she's wearing his ring!_

* * *

"Kaydence Crisanté."

The golden-eyed girl stood up while many heated gazes shot daggers into her back. She merely shrugged them off and continued towards the table. There, she was greeted by a certain blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Kaydence-san."

"Bucking Horse Dino."

He beamed. "I'm lucky to have a Crisanté Clan member in front of me not trying to kill me."

Kaydence's expression remained stoic. Dino's mouth twitched.

"Ah, uh, well, here."

Kaydence fingered the gold ring handed to her from the Mafioso. She made note of the small diamond glimmering under the lights of the room. She slid the band onto her left ring finger, and the room suddenly burst out into jubilant cheers from the Chiavarone Famiglia, drowning out the anguished cries of the girls on stage.

"Welcome to the Famiglia, Future Mrs.!"

Dino wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kaydence forced a smile.

* * *

"I just don't understand why I have to be here when I could be helping the Vongola."

"You _are_ helping the Vongola."

"Being a wife of a Mafioso that's not even part of the Vongola Famiglia wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"The Chiavarone are the third-most influential Famiglia in the alliance. We need to continue the bloodline. Dino, at the moment, has no successors."

"He's only 22. He can find someone."

"You know he doesn't have the time."

"I don't want to marry someone who holds auditions to marry him."

"Kaydence, you know very well that we arranged that."

"But he agreed."

"Stop acting like a child."

"But I am one, haven't you noticed? Shouldn't this marriage be considered illegal? We're five years apart, and I'm not even of legal age yet."

"But those who are underage can be married with parental consent."

"But dad."

"Don't 'but dad,' me. You serve under the Vongola, and the Boss agrees with your mom and I. You can't disobey the Boss."

Kaydence pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just can't believe you rigged the competition so that I would be chosen."

She hung up in annoyance.

* * *

Three-thousand miles away, Alphonso Crisanté was met with a dial-tone that replaced his eldest daughter's voice. He placed the phone back into the receiver and smiled.

The competition wasn't rigged.

* * *

**A/N:** I kinda prefer this than my old one. Kay. Dassit.

The 'competition' for Dino's marriage was sort of ripped off from When Pigs Fly. (WHICH ALL OF YOU SHOULD READ BECAUSE IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE AND IT MAKES MY HEART JUST FLUTTER.)

It technically wasn't ripped off, since I had the idea before I even read When Pigs Fly, but… Unfortunately, now my mind keeps wandering to that story when I think of arranged marriages/competitions for Dino. (Merh. I'm sorry.)


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Disclaimer**: I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Callina's POV.**

"How's Italy?"

"Annoying."

I sighed and pulled open the wardrobe doors to reveal clothes in a number that would seem insufficient to most girls of my age. I pulled out a white v-neck and navy skinny jeans. I closed the wardrobe and carried the clothes to the foot of my bed, setting them down neatly.

"What? No cute boys?"

My older sister scoffed. "I'm engaged, remember?"

"Last time I checked, your fiance's not that bad looking."

"Then why don't _you_ marry him?"

"Because I don't like blondes."

"Shut up, Calli."

I smiled softly. My dear sister and her foul mood.

I placed my phone down onto the dresser in front of me and put it on speaker. I began pulling my bed hair back into a bun of raven-colored tangles. I picked up my brush and swept my bangs to the right, being long enough to almost shroud my eye at its angle. I sighed. I needed a trim.

"I think you should give him a chance. Dino seems like a nice guy."

"How's Vongola Decimo? Is he alright? Is he safe? Are you near him?"

* * *

_"V-Vongola Decimo?!" The brunette fell back onto his butt. "A-a-are you Mafia?"_

_ "Crisanté Callina. Member of the Crisanté Clan."_

_ All of our eyes trailed over to a baby, who was perched upon the school entrance. I immediately bowed. "Reborn-sama. Pleasure to meet you."_

_ "Likewise." He turned towards the brunette on the ground. "Get up, No-Good Tsuna. Introduce yourself to her."_

_ Obviously afraid of Reborn, he quickly stood up and stuck his hand out towards me and introduced himself with a trembling voice. "S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you."_

_ I smiled. "You already know my name."_

_ "Wait! Reborn! Are you saying this girl here is part of the famous Crisanté Clan? I thought all members of that organization are skilled assassins?" The silver-haired boy exclaimed._

_ "Not most of the women," Reborn replied. "Most women are able to defend, but most do not enter combat offensively unless ordered by the Boss. Although, I can think of two exceptions. And that is Callina's mother and sister, isn't that right?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Your sister is a fierce one."_

_ I grinned. "She had a fierce teacher for a time."_

_ Reborn's mouth curved up._

* * *

"Taking care of Vongola Decimo is my job. Let me worry about it."

"You have to try your hardest to become one of the Guardians."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "I highly doubt that I will."

"Who knows? Maybe you can become the Wind Guardian?"

"Che, we both know the Wind Guardian is a myth."

"Is it? The Wind Guardian who helps the Sky move everything into place? The Wind Guardian who helps the Storm to rage even further? The Wind Guardian who can cause the Rain to feel like bullets rather than droplets? The Wind Guardian who can clear the skies for the Sun to shine through? The Wind Guardian who can clear an area of even the thickest of Mist? The Wind Guardian who can move even the heaviest of Clouds with a gentle breeze?"

"Nope. Fake."

"Ah, but it's rumored that Elena was the first Wind Guardian. She even moved the heart of Daemon Spade."

I uncapped my contact lense case and pulled out my red contact lenses. I popped them into my eyes, the slight stinging sensation already familiar to me. "Was there ever any rumors after that? It was never confirmed. All Elena did was have a heart for the Vongola and its people."

"And isn't that just you?"

"No, Kaydence." I didn't want to be a Guardian. That was too much of a pressure on me. I had agreed to come to Japan because Vongola Nono had asked so kindly. But to become a Guardian, that's not part of the plan.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "If that's what you believe~"

Two could play at that game. "Well, you're getting married soon."

"Shut up."

I grabbed my glasses case and threw it into my purse that was on top of my bed, next to my clothes. I had everything I needed. All I had to do was change and then leave the hotel.

"Sorry, Kaydence. I gotta go. I got a date with the Famiglia."

* * *

"Crisanté-san!"

"Ah, Yamamoto-san, you can call me Calli. Really, I'd much rather prefer that." I grinned up at the boy who stood like a skyscraper next to me.

I peered behind him to see Tsuna there, in all his spiked-brunette glory. His wide brown eyes were not the eyes of a deadly Mafioso. He was innocent. That would eventually change. My heart sunk a little bit at this thought.

Next to him was Gokudera, the 'supposed' Vongola Decimo's right hand man. His hands were stuffed into his pockets dismissively and his glare was anything but inviting. His collar-length silver hair merely emphasized his cold, gray eyes.

I nodded at him.

He scoffed.

I sighed. I had to be on good terms with all of Vongola Decimo's friends and family. It was kinda in the job description. Today, I was going to meet the rest of the crew.

A shock ran down my spine.

I quickly pulled out my kunai knife from the pouch secured on my right thigh. But before I could even lift it over my head, the knife was shot out of my hand.

"Your reaction is slow for Crisanté Clan."

I sighed and retracted my hand above me.

Reborn, the famous hitman, jumped down from my head. I knelt down onto one knee, even though I would still have to look down at him anyways. "You noticed me too late. You're the youngest member of the Crisanté Clan, but that doesn't excuse you to be the worst."

"I understand, Reborn-sama. I'm sorry."

"OI! TSUNAAA! WHERE ARE WE GOING TODAY?(!)"

My eyes trailed upwards to see a few new members running towards us. I immediately recognized them from the files given to me from my mom who got it from Reborn.

This was the person who was always in Dying Will mode. Sasagawa Ryohei.

Next to him were two girls who were chasing after him, panting to catch up.

Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru.

The latter immediately latched onto Tsuna as soon as he was in 'glomping' range. "Tsuna-kun!"

"H-Haru…!"

Gokudera immediately peeled her off. "Get away, insane woman!"

"Lambo-kun wants to go buy candy!"

I looked down to see a toddler pulling at my jeans. I was already on one knee from talking to Reborn. I opened my messenger bag to pull out a lollipop. I handed it to him.

A wide grin was spread across his lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia."

"MWAHAHAHA! I GOT CANDY!"

The corner of my mouth twitched.

He ran off towards another toddler; a girl.

She began shouting in Chinese and I raised an eyebrow. "GET AWAY, LAMBO!"

She pulled out what looked like a steamed meat bun and bit into it. She got into a stance and surged her fist forward, aiming for Lambo.

Unfortunately, he had jumped out of the way in time after losing interest, and suddenly a surge overcame my body. I felt my limbs stiffen and I couldn't move. And I was hurled towards Tsuna, who was already trying to recover from Haru.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Gokudera grabbed me the same way as he did Haru, but unfortunately my arm slammed against the right side of his face. "G-Gokudera-san! I'm so sorry!"

"INSANE WOMAN!"

I sweatdropped.

A few seconds later, I regained control of my body and apologized profusely to both Tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna began to sweat nervously and just kept saying that it was okay.

"AH, TSUNA, WHO IS THIS?(!)"

I turned my head to face Ryohei. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Crisanté Callina. I'm a new student at Namimori Middle."

"OH, IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEIII!"

I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

The toddler who ate the steamed meat bun pulled at my shirt and had a sorry expression on her face. She apologized in Chinese over and over again.

I knelt down and said, "It's okay." I patted her head.

She looked up at me with a curious expression.

"Unfortunately, I can't really understand Chinese. _Except for all the Chinese dramas I watched…_" I mumbled the last part to myself, and I-Pin sweatdropped.

"So, where are we going today?" Haru piped up.

"Let's take Calli-chan sight-seeing!" Yamamoto replied ecstatically. "What kind of things do you like?"

Everyone's eyes landed on me.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh. I like music?"

They all nodded.

"Uhm… Books…?"

They leaned in further.

"Movies?"

Tsuna noticed my discomfort as everyone was mere inches away from me. "E-eto… Guys… Maybe we should just take her around town and let her see some stuff!"

"Ah! Good idea, Juudaime! As usual!" Gokudera's eyes gleamed.

And so, my first day out with the Famiglia began.


	3. Christmas Special - Dino Style!

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

I hope all of you are having a wonderful Christmas. I know I am. I got a phone for Christmas. (Finally!) I haven't had a phone since August. I also got a watch, a hoodie, two bracelets, a flashlight, and a pen. :3

AND FOOD. (i lyke food.)

* * *

**Kaydence's POV**.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me~" I sang under my breath as I stared at the Christmas tree shaped cupcake, a single star candle with the number '18' etched onto it. I blew on the flame lightly, and it extinguished.

I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. I glared at the sight. There was a number of small bumps along my chin, and I inwardly groaned. Hormonal acne, why?

I saw Romario's reflection as he knocked lightly onto my doorframe. "Yes?"

"The Boss wants to know if you're ready."

I gave him an, 'are-you-kidding?' look and pointed at my face. Romario merely sweatdropped. "I think you look fine, Miss Kaydence. All you need to do is change out of your night gown."

I huffed and turned back around. "Fine isn't good enough."

"You look beautiful."

My head shot up to see Dino's perfect face in my mirror. I frowned at the irony. The man being prettier than the woman.

He had no signs of any bumps anywhere. He had nothing to show any signs of stress or aging. Unlike mine, where puberty decided to take a paintbrush and smear imperfections all over the place.

Dino grinned. It was a genuinely happy smile.

Screw him and his happiness.

"You want to head out now?"

I shook my head. "I gotta photoshop my face first."

Dino and Romario stared at me then at each other. Romario shrugged.

I grabbed one of my small hair clips and pinned back my bangs. I picked up my foundation and dabbed a few dots onto my face and then blended it into my skin, in hopes of diminishing the redness. As soon as I was finished with that, I realized Dino was right next to me, sitting in one of my chairs.

I stared at him. "Uh. What are you doing?"

"I've never seen someone do makeup before."

It was my turn to blink. The heck?

Before I could even start on my concealer, Dino interrupted once again.

"Why are you doing that?"

I breathed in deeply. "Because."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need it."

I glared at him. He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and decided to skip eyeshadow, in case of any fall out. I grabbed my liquid liner and began to trace my upper lid with a steady hand.

"Kaydence!"

My hand jerked at his sudden volume and left a huge black line onto the side of my face. I glared at him. "_Dino_."

"I just wanted to make sure that didn't hurt."

"And _why_ would I do something that would hurt me?"

"Why do women get botox?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"It is, basically."

"Omigod, ROMARIO!"

The man who still stood at the doorframe, looked at me with amusement. "Yes, Miss Kaydence?"

"Get this fool out of my room!"

"Wah, Kady!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Dino scampered out the door on his own and Romario nodded at me and shut the door. I gripped my head in aggravation. Today, Dino was being extra frustrating.

Stupid Christmas cheer.

I sat there and just stared at myself in the mirror, the thin line of black irking me. I wiped off the makeup completely, starting, again, with a blank canvas. All thanks to Dino.

There was a short knock on the door before it opened.

"Excuse me, Lady Boss?"

It was another one of Dino's lackeys.

I cringed at the name. It was worse than Kady. "Don't call me that."

"Mrs?"

"No."

"Madame?"

"N-" I started, but then paused. "Uh. That's fine."

"Alright, Madame Chiavarone."

I twitched. "_Just_ Madame."

"As you wish, Madame." He adjusted his suit slightly. "The Boss is waiting in the car for you."

I sighed. "Alright, just let me change, then."

* * *

I adjusted the bottom of my black tights to smooth out the crumpling. I pulled down my dress slightly, which was a bright scarlet with white faux fur sewn onto the edges of the hood, and the hem of the dress. I evened out the string of the hood by pulling the little white puff balls at the end of each string. Luckily, the dress reached my knees, providing at least _some_ warmth compared to the rest of the dresses at the store.

I shuddered at the memory of trying on _dress_ after _dress_.

I stared into the mirror and attempted to smile.

Nope. Not today.

I sighed and put on my red ballet flats and reached over for my white clutch. I exited my room. I breathed in deeply, as I knew tonight would be a sort of hellish night. I took two steps down the stairs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MADAME!"

The crowd's roar nearly made me stumble down the rest, but I quickly regained my balance and took in another deep breath. _These people are going to kill me._

I peered down into the atrium and saw even the maids, the chefs, and the gardener out waving at me. My eye twitched. What the _hell_ was this?

As I reached the foot of the stairs, I was bombarded with presents. They were all chattering with excitement, and more presents just kept getting thrown into my arms. I placed them down onto the ground, and more and more people came and added to the pile.

"Are you ready to head out?"

My eyes travelled to my right and Dino stood there with a black peacoat and dark blue jeans. The dark colors only accented the brightness of his, well, everything.

He extended his hand to me and I gripped it tightly. He lifted me up with ease. He waved to the rest of the crowd. "We'll be back in a week or so."

My jaw dropped. "How long is the party?"

He flashed a grin at me. "I never said we were going to a party, you know."

He gripped my hand and pulled me forward. We ran out the door and Romario waved us off and shut the large mansion doors behind us.

"Dino! Where are we going?"

He released my hand and settled himself into the driver's seat of his cherry red Ferrari. I could see a shadow of a wide grin plastered on his face. He rolled down the window.

"Just get in."

"Not until you tell me where we're going."

"Kaydence. Please."

I scowled, but decided to go against my very nature and got into the car with my future husband. I adjusted my dress accordingly and strapped on the seatbelt.

He put the car into drive and we were on our way.

* * *

"DINO, KEEP YOUR GODDANG HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

"It's cold!"

"THEN TURN ON THE HEATER!"

"…but then it'll be hot."

I facepalmed myself and turned on the radio.

A Christmas carol came on and I leaned back into my seat. I hummed along lightly, and a few moments after, began singing under my breath.

"You have a pretty voice."

I saw Dino's lips curve into a smile.

"Thanks."

"What? No snarky retort?"

My head shot up in disbelief at his words. He immediately looked at me with the most apologetic expression on his face. "Kaydence, I am so sorry. I did not mean—"

I burst out laughing and Dino nearly swerved at the surprise. That shut me up pretty quickly.

"What was that?"

"A laugh."

"I mean, _why _did you laugh?"

"Because, as it turns out, _Dino_, you have some backbone to you." I chortled. "That was pretty good."

"Uh… Thanks?"

After a few moments of silence, Dino took his hands off the wheel to rub them together.

"DINO. HANDS. WHEEL."

He gripped the wheel so tightly I could see his knuckles turning white. "Can I have one hand on the wheel?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, as long as you have some control."

He took his right hand (**A/N**: I am thinking American right now, mmkay? So, the driver's seat is on the left.) and began to rub it against his coat, creating friction.

I shot him an, 'you-have-_got _-to-be-kidding-me' look. He shrugged. "I'm cold, okay?"

An idea popped into my head.

I took off my left glove and reached over and grabbed his hand. I entertwined our fingers together and rubbed the side of his hand with my thumb. He really was cold.

I could hear Dino chuckle under his breath and he wore the largest grin I've seen ever.

"What?" I barked.

"You know, you could've just let me wear your gloves instead of you holding my hand."

My face heated up and I released his hand immediately. "Fine then!" I ripped off the other glove and threw it at him.

"W-wait!" His hands released the wheel _again._

"THE WHEEL, DINO."

They shot up to grip the leather again. He took in a deep breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I'd rather hold your hand than wear the gloves to be honest."

I harrumphed and crossed my arms. "No."

He reached his hand out to me. "Please, Kaydence?"

Calli's voice rang in my head. _It's Christmas, Kaydence. Give the guy a break._

I sighed and wrapped my fingers around his again. He squeezed my hand lightly and I rested my head against the back of my seat. Dealing with Dino and the Chiavarone Famiglia really tuckered me out.

And as _Silent Night_ played on the radio, I succumbed to the sweet song of sleep.

* * *

"Kaaaaady~"

"Don't freaking call me that!"

Dino rubbed the newly formed bruise on his head. "We're here."

I peered out the tinted window to see a woodsy-like cabin, with the words, "Welcome, Kaydence Crisanté and Dino Chiavarone!" across the top in lights.

"I know you don't really like being associated with me, so I asked them to just keep your name as is." He laughed sheepishly. I turned to face him. "There's a spa here, and we won't be completely alone. Unless you want to." His face turned to a beet red. "I didn't mean to instigate anything!" I blinked. He shook his head at himself.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I've never seen him so awkward.

Dino continued, breathing in deeply, recomposing himself. "There's a hill where you can go stargazing. And you're able to release lanterns there. There's cherry blossom trees there too, and even though it's winter and snowing, the flowers are still blooming. The people here say it's a miracle. Because of my parents' love, or something like that."

"This is your parents'…?"

"Well, yeah. Used to be. It's… well, ours now." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in my chest. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see my face, which I knew was a deep red.

He exited the car and made his way to my side. He opened my door, and gestured to the cabin. "Your Paradise awaits you, Miss Crisanté."

Ah, Cool!Dino was back.

As soon as I stepped out of the car and walked towards the cabin, fireworks shot up into the starlit night, and the words, "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!" lit up the sky.

I gasped and I broke out into a huge grin. I looked up at Dino who was smiling down at me with his signature smile, which, for some reason, didn't seem as annoying anymore.

I propped myself up onto my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Dino." I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. "Merry Christmas."

His lips pressed against the top of my head. "Happy Birthday, Kaydence."

Maybe being married to this guy won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys might be wondering why this took so long.

Well, I have nothing to say except procrastination. ._."

It's not as good as I want it to be, but I wanted to put both Dino's and Hibari's little Christmas things before midnight here where I live.

I know it's sappy and gross and stuff, but I'm actually pretty okay with how this turned out.

Dino's a little OOC, I know.


	4. Christmas Special - Hibari Style!

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

YAY. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL NUMERO DOS. WHO'S EXCITED?

Probably no one. That's okay. #foreveralone

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"Hello?"

"Kayde? Wow. Italy has done wonders to your voice."

"It's Romario."

"Oh… right." I said, lamely. "Where's my sister?"

"On a romantic expedition with your future brother-in-law."

"Did she put up a fight?"

"Yes."

I snickered. "That's Kayde for you. Well, if you know if there's a way to contact either of them, please tell Kayde, 'Happy Birthday!' and 'Merry Christmas!' from her favorite sister, alright? Oh, and when her package arrives, can you make sure that it goes straight to her?"

"Yes, Miss Callina, I will make sure to do that."

"Thanks, yo. Merry Christmas."

"And Merry Christmas to you too."

I hung up the phone and stared up at the white wall above me. I'm all alone on Christmas. All… alone…

"YES!" I leaped up into the air, ecstatic. I ran over to my boots and put them on, fumbling slightly. I grabbed my white coat and red scarf. I pulled on my red mittens in a rush and hurried out the door.

Only to be met face-to-face with a certain baby.

Or rather, face to shin.

"Reborn."

"Calli-chan."

I kneeled down. "Do you need something?"

"We all know Christmastime to be a time of joy and happiness, yes?"

"Or, according to you, torture and pain."

"As I said, joy and happiness."

I sweatdropped. "Okay. Sure."

"One of the Vongola Famiglia members will be spending their Christmas alone. As you are well aware, so are you." His black eyes gleamed. "Care to spend it alone together?"

"Why can't this person hang out with the rest of you?"

"Because it's Hibari Kyoya."

"Uh. I think I'm the last person you want to ask."

"He has grown an… interest for you."

"Why…?"

"Because you're a small herbivore—" I twitched. "—who doesn't hide in carnivore skin."

"You're comparing me to his bird."

"Indeed I am."

I sighed. "Why should I?"

"He hasn't spent a Christmas with anyone since his parents had passed away. And as you know, since his parents passed away, he's always been a bit strange. Always bullied. Until one day, he became violent. _Extremely_ violent. And that is the reason why he's known as the Demon of Namimori."

"I know, I know. And that's the reason why he hates crowds…" I sighed. "You _know_ I have a soft spot for him."

"Indeed I do."

"And you know I'm going to end up with at least three broken ribs by tonight."

"Yes. Although, that's a low estimate."

I shook my head. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Hibari!"

_Slam._

"Come on, Hibari!" I whined, knocking rapidly on his door. "Let's play in the snow together."

"If you do not leave the premises in less than five seconds, I will bite you to death."

"I'm spending Christmas alone too. Might as well spend it together?"

A steel tonfa met the side of my head and ruby red blood fell onto the ground. I stared at Hibari who stood above me. There was no balcony or open window in sight.

Never knew how he did that.

"I made cupcakes." I held up the box.

"I have no use for that."

"I'll take you out to dinner."

"I hate crowds."

I rolled my eyes. "Come to my place, and I'll cook?"

"Hotels have people."

_How did he know I was in a hotel?_

I shook my head. "Fine. Then I'll cook here?"

He smirked and he leaned into me. "Why are you interested in spending Christmas with me?"

I attempted to conceal my embarrassment, but failed miserably, as I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks. "B-because. It's not good to spend Christmas alone."

He pushed himself back into upright position. "Fine. But if you touch anything in my house other than cooking utensils, I will bite you to death."

"What about your floor?"

That earned me a shiner on my right eye. So much for trying to be funny with him.

"Bring all the ingredients needed here by four. You will promptly start cooking five minutes past."

"Okay. Awesome." I grinned. He began to shut the door on me. "Ah, wait!"

"What."

"Can I have a band-aid?"

"No."

_Slam_.

* * *

"**Merry Christmas~ Merry Christmas~ Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~**" I sang as I grabbed burgers and buns. I bobbed my head with the *NSYNC's beat and searched for vegetables to accompany the loads of meat.

I checked my watch. _3:25_.

"Calli-chan?"

I whipped around to see Kyoko waving at me. I waved back fervently. I backed up my cart and pushed it towards hers. "Hey, Kyoko-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good! Just finding some chicken for tonight!" She smiled. "What about you?"

"Having dinner with Hibari."

She blinked. "Oh, is that safe?"

I shrugged and pointed at my black eye. "Probably not."

She sweatdropped. "Well… uhm. Don't die."

A bell '_ding'_ed in my head. "Oh, wait, here!" I handed her my box of cupcakes. "Can you give this to the rest of them? Tell them Merry Christmas and that I'm sorry I couldn't spend it with you guys."

"Alright, I will, Calli-chan!" She giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna have to jet, Kyoko-chan." I looked back to my watch. "Have a very Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Calli-chan!"

I pushed my cart to cashier line numero dos. The whole store was nearly deserted. It's a surprise that a grocery store was even open, since it was Christmas.

Ah well, don't question it.

"Merry Christmas, oba-chan!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." The elderly woman smiled as she reached for my groceries.

"Eh, oba-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you working and not at home for Christmas?"

"Ah, well, I have to earn enough money to buy a Christmas dinner, of course." She smiled a lovely smile, her laugh lines more apparent on her face. "As soon as I earn enough money for that, then I will return home to my husband and my children."

"Eh?" I pondered for a moment. "What if I buy you your Christmas dinner, oba-chan?"

"W-what?"

I shrugged. "I have a lot of money left over from my last job."

Because torturing people for information and hacking into security systems puts good money in the bank.

"Oh, well, that would be wonderful…" Her eyes welled up with tears and I had to look away otherwise I would start crying as well.

"Well, oba-chan! Choose whatever food you like, and I will buy it!"

* * *

"Oba-chan! This is a peasant's meal!"

"We don't need a lot of food!"

"'Tis Christmas!"

I grabbed more helpings of chicken and frozen vegetables. I reached over for some bacon and ham. And I stared at the shopping cart in assessment.

"Nope! Needs more!"

She sweatdropped.

* * *

"You didn't have to help me carry this to my home."

I shrugged. "I needed the exercise."

Oba-chan unlocked her front door to be greeted by a young boy who stared at our bags of glorious food in wonder.

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan! Who is this?"

"This is… well…"

"Santa's helper! I go by the name of Calli!"

"Calli-nee-chan brought presents from Santa!" The little boy ran further into the house, and I saw many heads pop out from the kitchen. I looked at oba-chan. "Small family, huh?"

She laughed. "They're a rowdy bunch."

Two men met us at the door and took the bags from us. They carried it off into the kitchen, and oba-chan welcomed me inside. Five children surrounded me and began chattering like crazy.

"Why are you so big?"

"Are you an elf?"

"What'd you bring?"

"Did you bring toys?"

"I like you."

I had to peel the last one off of my leg and I waved towards oba-chan who smiled widely back. "Merry Christmas, oba-chan! Merry Christmas to you and your family. I have to go now. Gotta help Santa and his reindeer!"

"Is _that _another one of Santa's helpers?"

I looked outside, to where the boy was pointing. There, I saw Hibari and Hibird perched on his shoulders. He didn't look too happy.

"Uhm. No. But he's one of my friends. So, I have to go now, okie? Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Calli-nee-chan!" They chimed.

I walked out the home and they shut the door behind me. I smiled sheepishly at Hibari. He glared at me. "You kept me waiting for five minutes already." He stared at my empty hands. "Where's the food?"

I laughed lamely. "Err. Well…"

"You gave it to that family."

"Uh… yes."

"You don't know who they are."

"…Right again."

"You forgot to ask them their names."

"…Yeah. You know, you should really be on those game shows or—"

"They're one of the poorest families in Namimori."

"Oh, well… I gave them a Christmas dinner."

Hibari breathed in deeply.

His tonfa came out from under his sleeve and he raised his arm. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to see a band-aid hanging from the end of his tonfa. One of his secret compartments.

"What's this?"

"A band-aid. Are you blind now?"

I grabbed it and peeled off the plastic. I placed it at the top of my forehead, where he first hit me.

"Thanks, Hibari."

He grunted.

"Do you still want to spend Christmas together?"

"Why would I want to spend Christmas with you?"

I leaned in closer to his face, just as he did to me earlier, except, just a _little_ bit closer. "Because you find me interesting."

"I find you irritating."

"It's close enough!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and ran towards the Namimori bridge. "I have an idea!"

"Let go of me or I will bite you to death."

"Let's go be Santa's helpers to everyone!"

His tonfa collided with my shoulder and I heard a slight cracking. Urgh. Why is he always so dramatic?

I let go of his hand and turned to face him, my feet crunching against the snow. "If you don't wanna help me, that's fine. But if you do, I'll be going around town passing out presents. And I'd definitely like a helper."

Hibird chirped happily on Hibari's shoulder and flew over to land on my hurt one. I cringed slightly. "Merry Christmas, Hibird."

"Merry Christmas, HiCalli."

"Uhm. Calli."

"HiCalli."

"_Caaaaa_lli."

"HiCalli."

"Tsuna?"

"Tsuna."

"Calli."

"HiCalli."

I stared at Hibird. "You're doing that on purpose." I narrowed my eyes at Hibari. "Did you teach that to him?"

He hurled his tonfa straight at my forehead, causing a droplets of blood to end up in the white snow. A vein throbbed in his forehead. "_Why_ would I do such a thing?"

"Because you _looooooove_ me."

The other tonfa.

I landed on my butt and Hibird flew around my head, chirping loudly. "HiCalli! HiCalli! HiCalli!"

I grabbed one of Hibari's tonfas, and tried to find the secret compartment with the band-aids. "Hey, Hibari, how do you—?"

One of the compartments opened.

Unfortunately for me, it was the knockout gas.

* * *

"Urgh. What happened…?"

"You knocked yourself out."

My eyes fluttered open to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I sucked in a sharp breath. My head was killing me.

My gaze travelled upwards to see Hibari cooking.

Wait.

Hibari…

Cooking…?

"You cook?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No. I paint."

"Really?"

His tonfa came hurling at me, except this time, I was able to dodge it because of more distance between us.

"No asking stupid questions."

"Then that means I can't talk."

"Exactly."

I huffed. "Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"Did you carry me here?"

"Yes."

"Are those beef kabobs?"

"Yes."

I pushed myself off of the couch and wobbled over into the kitchen. I peered over his shoulder and breathed in the wondrous smell of his cooking. My stomach growled.

"Can I have some?"

"Sit down."

"Is that a yes?"

He pinched my ear and pulled me away at arm's length. At least he was being gentler. I rubbed my ear as he released me. I sat down at the wooden table, with nothing set.

"Hibari?"

"What."

"Where are your plates?"

"Last cupboard on the right."

I sauntered over to that area and reached into the cabinet.

Only to find out I wasn't tall enough to reach.

"This house is made for giants!"

Some hot oil spilled onto my skin and I jumped back.

"Don't screech."

He walked over to my side and grabbed two plates and handed them to me. I thanked him and trotted back over to the table. I set the plates down, across from each other. Hibari came over with his sizzling plate of kabobs and two sets of chopsticks.

"Uh… Can I have a fork?"

He glared at me.

I meeped. "Chopsticks are fine."

He shook his head and reached into one of the drawers. He handed me a fork. Before we could both sit down, I did something I didn't think I would do in a million years.

I hugged Hibari Kyoya.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari."

And his reaction was expected.

He pushed me up against the wall, and his steel tonfa pressed against my throat. His face was only a few inches away from mine. His eraticated breathing signaled to me that he was pretty pissed off.

"I have given you plenty of warnings today. You bothered me in the beginning, you spilled blood onto my lawn—" Before I could retort, he pressed the tonfa further into my skin. "—you kept me waiting with no food, and you made me carry you home. Do you know what that results in?"

"You biting me to death?" I croaked.

He removed the tonfa from between us, and his lips crashed against mine. My eyes widened and I was paralyzed with surprise.

But as soon as my eyes were to flutter shut, he bit hard down onto my bottom lip, extracting blood.

His steely-blue eyes were half-lidded as they looked into mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and then pushed himself away from me. He smirked as he licked the blood off of his lips.

He turned his back to me and walked back to the table. He sat down, his smirk still plastered on his face, as if taunting me.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, kinky.

Seriously, this writing was not as hot as I wanted it to be, but I'm saying, YOLO because I didn't plan any of this plot out and I just wrote it. Merh. I wish I could edit my own stories, but if I did, I'd be left with nothing. ._."

OKAY. I'M DONE, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

I'm off to go read YuYu Hakusho now. :3

SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY YUYU HAKUSHO FANS.

And to all of my One Piece fans who are hoping, like me, that the newest chapter will come out today instead of tomorrow because it's Christmas and it would feel more special. ._." (#nolife)


	5. All That Italian Goodness

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**Just wanted to remind you guys, that the last two chapters were kinda 'spin-offs,' and not actually part of the story.**

**kthanx. 'Tis all.**

* * *

**Kaydence's POV.**

The steaming water trickled down my back and I released a sigh of relaxation. I poured freesia onto my lilac pouf and tried to scrub away all my worries.

Of course, that was impossible.

I sighed and pressed one of the buttons of the screen in front of me.

The Chiavarone Famiglia _would_ have technology installed in their showers, wouldn't they?

Calli's face appeared on screen and the ringing met my ears. My heart sunk a little bit. She was a tad bit annoying, but I missed her insanely.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Calli."

"Are you in the shower?"

"Would it weird you out if I said, 'yes?'"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'm in the shower."  
I could almost see Calli rolling her eyes at me. "The Chiavarone life must be pretty relaxing."

"Not really." I mumbled, squirting some shampoo into my hand. I massaged it through my scalp.

"How's Italy?"

* * *

_"Would you like to go stargazing, Lady Boss?"_

_ "No."_

_Another man came up to me, holding a bouquet of snapdragons. "A welcoming gift from my wife."_

_ "Ooh. Snapdragons." I reached for them eagerly. "Thank you. They're lovely." And as soon as I leaned in to smell it, the flowers were shot out of my hands and I stumbled backwards in surprise. "What the hell?!"_

_ "Get away from Miss Kaydence!"_

_ Dino's right hand man, Romario, came running down the stairs, accompanied by multiple men, holding guns towards the man. He came hurling towards me, but my heel found its way to the side of his face. He struggled to get up, but four of Dino's men tackled him to the ground._

_ Romario placed his gun back into his holster. "You've gone soft, Miss Kaydence." I stared at him._

_ "_What_ was that?"_

_ "A welcoming gift, I suppose. From the next Famiglia."_

_ "And how was I supposed to know that he wasn't part of this Famiglia? There's too many of you." I huffed._

_ Romario smiled. "I have reason to believe that he said that these, well, snapdragons were from his wife?"_

_ "Yes…?"_

_ "Chiavarone men would never admit to _anyone_ if we have other family members such as a wife. Especially to someone who has undergone assassination training."_

_ "But I would never—"_

_ "I know."_

_ I shook my head. "This is ridiculous."_

_Romario sighed. "There's more than this."_

* * *

"Annoying."

"What? No cute boys?"

Her words snapped me back to only a few hours ago.

* * *

_ I peered into my bedroom to make sure there wasn't anyone there to kill me. All I saw was Dino._

_ Shirtless._

_ Well, basically. His dress shirt wasn't buttoned._

_ He saw me in the doorway and smiled._

_ "Sorry, wrong room." I muttered, and sped down the corridor._

_ "Ah, wait! Kaydence!"_

_ A few moments later, Dino's arm grabbed my wrist, and I was pulled back reluctantly. I turned on my heel and I was met with a bare chest._

_ Goodness, he's toned._

_ He began buttoning up his shirt (sadly) and continued talking. "I just wanted to tell you that we're going to a party today. In honor of welcoming you to the Famiglia." _

_ "Is there a chance of me _not_ going?"_

_ Dino chuckled. "Ah, no."_

_ I scowled. "So, I'm doing this against my will."_

_ "Basically." He grinned._

_ Oh, goodness gracious, his smile._

_ I will one day break that smile._

* * *

I shook my head to clear it and then scoffed. "I'm engaged, remember?"

"Last time I checked, your fiancé's not that bad looking."

"Then why don't _you_ marry him?"

"Because I don't like blondes." I could just _hear _her smiling. Ugh, that little brat.

"Shut up, Calli."

There was some rustling on the other line, and then a small sigh. "I think you should give him a chance. Dino seems like a nice guy."

Dino's smile popped into my head again, and I nearly growled. I breathed and then spoke rather fast.

"How's Vongola Decimo? Is he alright? Is he safe? Are you near him?"

"Taking care of Vongola Decimo is my job. Let me worry about it." A vein throbbed in my forehead.

"You should try your hardest to become one of the Guardians." I should put in a good word for her to Reborn.

"I highly doubt I will."

"Who knows? Maybe you can become the Wind Guardian?"

After a few minutes of conversing on her role in the Vongola, Calli bid me goodbye.

She was going to have Famiglia time.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my large closet, searching for something to wear. There were so many dresses.

And yet, none of them were _me._

I stared into the full body mirror and took note of my still damp, loosely curled, brown hair. I grimaced. I would have to straighten it, otherwise it would, literally, look like shit.

My golden eyes, even from ten feet away in dim-lighting, were the most obvious feature about me. I sighed and went back out into my room to grab my contacts case. Why did I have to have my dad's eyes?

I placed my false 'black' eyes onto my iris, in order to conceal the brightness. I blinked. Once. Twice. And then wiped away the excess solution.

I didn't need contacts. I just wore them.

I sauntered back into the closet and continued on with my search for the perfect dress.

Was I in a sexy scarlet mood?

I scoffed. Hell no.

How about yummy yellow?

How about no?

A graceful green?

It's like you don't even know me.

I grabbed one of the shorter black dresses, about my knee length, its bodice embroidered with a beautiful design of silver branches.

I grinned.

Perfect.

* * *

"What a beautiful dress, Miss Kaydence."

"Thanks, Romario. I'm wearing black because I'm in mourning."

He sweatdropped. "And the silver? To represent your wedding ring?"

I scoffed. "My favorite color. Plus, you should know of all people that Dino got a golden wedding ring." It embraced my left ring finger, and the large diamond just _stared _at me.

Stupid jewelry.

"I'll be sure to tell the Boss that."

I rolled my eyes. "He should learn these things about me himself, not have people undercover doing it for him."

"Smart words from a smart woman."

I couldn't help but grin at Romario. He was the only one here who would actually try to understand and talk to me. And he was the only one who didn't call me Lady Boss.

"Thank you, kind sir." I curtsied slightly. He held out his arm to me, and I linked mine with his. He led me down the stairs, and there were multiple men waiting in the atrium.

Dino was one of them.

But there was someone trying to wrangle his necktie off.

No one was doing anything.

Well, I won't stop them.

"W-wait! Why do I have to wear silver?"

"To match with the Lady Boss, of course!"

"W-what?"

The other tie was ripped off from his collar, and the man hastened to put on the silver tie.

I looked at Romario. "How did he know I was wearing silver?" Was there a hidden camera in my room?

Romario turned the other side of his head to me.

There was a microphone/receiver in his ear.

"You son of a bitch."

Romario laughed and gestured to Dino, who was now recovering from the harassment of one of his men. Dino regained his composure, and smiled warmly at me.

"Kaydence."

"Boss."

Dino sweatdropped. "Can you just call me Dino?"

"Sure. Only if you call me Kayde. Kaydence is a burden."

Dino breathed a sigh of relief. It was as though he thought we were on good terms. First-name basis, if you will.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Can I call you Kady?"

I twitched. "Hell. No."

Dino's bottom lip protruded slightly.

What was he? Five?

Romario cleared his throat from behind me, and Dino snapped back into reality. He extended his hand out towards me. I took it reluctantly.

We walked out the mansion, and I was greeted with a white limo. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Everything about the Mafia life was so predictable.

The driver opened the door for both Dino and I. Dino gestured me to slide in first. Once we were both situated, we headed off to the party.

It's gonna be one helluva night.

* * *

"What a beautiful dress!"

"Thanks."

"How long did it take you to do your hair?"

I fingered my loose curls. I didn't have the time to straighten it, so I left it naturally. "Uh. Two minutes. I just brushed it."

"Really?" The woman in front of me squealed. "Your hair is absolutely lovely!"

"Uh… Thanks?" Her response to me was surprising. If anything, she was a goddess on earth.

"My name is Gabriella. I'm from the deBlanc family." (**A/N: **This name is very similar to one of my best friends, so shout out to her even though she doesn't read my writing. LOL.)

"You're French."

"Oui, oui! And might I ask your name?"

"Uhm. Kaydence. Kaydence Crisanté."

"Ohoho, this party is for you, then!"

"Uh… yeah." I replied, lamely.

"Congratulations on your marriage! Your husband is quite an amazing one. Very beautiful, might I say."  
I couldn't help but feel a pang of, well, _something_, in my heart. "Thanks… I guess…"

"But your husband has nothing on mine," she giggled, pointing at one man who was jabbering away with Dino. His smile was radiant, and once he saw Gabriella looking at him, a slight pink flushed his face and he waved.

I looked back at Gabriella and I saw the face of a girl who was hopelessly in love.

I felt like I could just puke rainbows.

That was a good thing, by the way.

"He's absolutely lovely, that Victor is."

"That's… great."

"Would you care to meet him?"

"Uh, well, I actuall—"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Dino and Victor. I couldn't help but feel as though I'm just being dragged everywhere by everybody in this bloody place.

"And this, Dino, is my wondrous wife, Gabriella."

Victor wasn't Italian. Nor was he French.

He was American.

"Pleased to meet you," Dino kissed the back of Gabriella's hand and she curtsied slightly to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, monsieur. Very nice to meet one of Victor's treasured friends."

"And this," Dino gestured to me. "is Kaydence Crisanté."

Victor made no move to reach for my hand. He looked rather uncomfortable, actually.

I couldn't help but grin. "Seems like we're both out of our element here, aren't we, monsieur?"

"Oh, an American?"

I curtsied. "Yes. Born and raised on the East coast, but then lived more of my recent years down south."

"Spent all of mine on the West side."

"Californian. Nice." I directed this to Gabriella, who beamed brightly. She piped up, "Beautiful, no?"

I stared at Victor. "Uh. Sure?"

Gabriella giggled and gripped my arm. "Let's go mingle with other people."

With this, I grabbed Dino's sleeve in reaction. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he just stared at me. "Uhm, Gabriella. I think I might just stay here with Dino."

"Oh…" After a second of feeling dejected, her face lit up once again. "Oooohh…"

Wait. What.

"Of course, who am I to separate true love?"

"Wat."

"Come, Victor! Let us leave these two lovebirds alone!" Gabriella skipped over to another crowd and Victor looked at us with apology in his eyes. But I couldn't help but notice the large grin on his face as he watched his wife.

I looked up at Dino. And he stared down at me, looking slightly uncomfortable. A lightbulb lit up in my mind.

I grinned mischievously.

"Guess it's just you and me now, pretty boy."

* * *

**A/N:** Is Kaydence going to stir up some trouble?

Probably.

Well, I'm sorry if my chapters are getting too long for you. Tell me if you guys want me to shorten them. I can do that.

Please review. I've been running out of juice. And I'd like some people to help.

I know my writing isn't as quality as it used to be, and I'd like a lot of feedback.

If you just hate my writing, just tell me. I can stop. Well, stop posting. But not stop writing.

kdassitbye.


	6. The Family Outing

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

The moments the lights came back on, Calli deduced that _Sinister_ had scarred at least some of the group. Haru was clinging onto Tsuna for dear life (although she always seems to do that), Tsuna seemed as though he was going to have an emotional breakdown (that happens every few hours…), Lambo was crying his eyes out (err… that's normal too), I-Pin couldn't even see the movie, but managed to freak out at all the loud noises, and accidentally knocked a few of the people in front of them out.

Calli blinked. Perhaps the movie _hadn't _caused any damage.

"Wow! That was a scary movie, wasn't it, Calli-chan?" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera scoffed and blew puffs of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. Calli resisted the urge to hack up her organs. Cigarettes didn't rest well with her. "That was nothing. Right, Juudaime?"

"E-e… s-s… n-… ye-…" Tsuna couldn't even reply because he was shaking so violently.

Calli sweatdropped.

Reborn, who seemed to have disappeared during the beginning of the movie, collided his foot with the side of Tsuna's head, causing him to tumble over along with Haru.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"HAHIIIII!"

Calli screamed loudly. In her own mind. Because she felt like she needed to. She felt left out.

"R-Reborn!"

"Man up, No-Good Tsuna."

"Y-you weren't even here for the movie!" Tsuna cried out. He pushed himself off of the theatre floor and left Haru there, clinging to nothing. Calli quickly went to hold her back to prevent another one of her glomp attacks onto Tsuna. "You were s-scared y-yourself, weren't you?"

Calli winced as Tsuna flew overhead and rammed into the wall. Reborn's facial expression hadn't changed, although Calli could note a small vein in his forehead bulging out slightly.

Calli gulped. If there was anything that Reborn hated the most, it was probably being called weak.

Reborn averted his attention from his student who was struggling with some fractured body parts to Calli, who 'meep'ed in fear.

"How was the movie, Calli-chan?"

"E-eto…"

"Are you scared?"

Calli shook her head slowly. "I, uh, jumped during some parts?"

"That's just your natural reaction." Reborn half-smiled. He turned towards Tsuna again. "Even Calli-chan didn't think the movie was scary."

Tsuna's eyes were spirals and finally just collapsed on the ground. Haru 'hahi'ed and ran over to his crumpled body along with Gokudera. "Juudaime! Juudaime!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei just laughed and commented on what a big 'jokester' Tsuna was. Kyoko still sat in her seat, obviously in a trance.

_What a motley crew… _Calli thought.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Reborn-san? I mean… he's right. You weren't here during the movie…"

The baby faced Calli, with a glint in his eyes. "Was Kayde-san not as cruel to you?"

The memory of being shot at night in the woods of God-knows-where flashed through Calli's mind.

She shuddered.

"As for my absence, I was off delivering something."

"But… you made me pay for your ticket?"

"Tsuna will pay you back."

Calli sighed. Was this the kind of life she had to deal with?

* * *

"Oi! Good morning, Calli-chan!"

"Yamamoto-san." Calli greeted him politely. "Thanks for taking me out yesterday and letting us eat sushi for free."

"Your arrival is something to celebrate, ne?" He grinned.

Calli beamed right back at him. "Thanks for thinking that."

Yamamoto ruffled Calli's hair and she swatted his hands away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsuna and Gokudera arriving through the school gate.

She waved her arms.

"Mornin', Yoshi-kun! Goku-san!"

Tsuna's mind reverted back to yesterday, when Calli had gotten a little bit too much sake (given to her by Reborn) at the sushi bar. She wasn't a crazy drunk, but she did manage to stick a few nicknames to her new friends.

He shuddered at the thought.

He would have to live with the same name as a green dinosaur for the rest of his life.

"Morning." Gokudera greeted.

Another thing that happened yesterday. Once Calli had gotten a little bit too tipsy, Gokudera found her _that_ much more amusing. Said it was interesting to see.

Tsuna shuddered at what _else_ Gokudera thinks about.

"You're on time for once."

"What of it, woman?"

Well, _that_ much hasn't changed.

Calli huffed. "It's a good thing." She finally noticed the cigarette sticking out of Gokudera's mouth and snatched it. She promptly threw it on the ground and stomped on it with her shiny, black, school shoes.

Tsuna inwardly groaned.

She had managed to break three rules in one go.

It seemed as though the whole group noticed a certain ominous presence around them (well, except for Yamamoto, of course), and they all turned to face the Demon of Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya.

"Uhm. Hi." Calli blinked.

She took note of the boy—no, man?—in front of her. His ebony locks framed his angled face and accented his steely-blue eyes. His face wasn't menacing, but it certainly wasn't friendly. He bore an arm band with the words, 'Namimori Disciplinary Committee' written across it.

Calli's first thought?

_He's beautiful._

The beautiful man's voice brought Calli back from her thoughts and into reality.

"Smoking on school grounds, littering, destroying school property, and disrespecting school uniform."

Tsuna sighed. Make that four.

"Eto… The cigarette wasn't mine."

Hibari glowered. Immediately, Tsuna's head began to shake and he mouthed, 'don't argue.'

Calli frowned, but nodded slightly. "Uhm… What are the charges for, well, those things…?"

Hibari dashed forward, his tonfas already gripped within his pale hands. He slashed towards her, but Calli managed to avoid critical damage, although ended up with a bleeding cheek.

Calli looked like she was about to yell at Hibari, but then noticed Tsuna's worried and horrified expression. She sighed and held her tongue.

"Four hour detention after school. Miss it, and I will bite you to death."

And thus, the prefect disappeared.

Yamamoto and Tsuna rushed over to Calli's aid and lifted her back onto her feet. She dusted off the dirt that accumulated on her skirt.

"Who was that?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

She sighed. "Reborn warned me about him."

Tsuna was reminded of the baby's facial expression as he told Tsuna about his idea of Hibari Kyoya joining the Vongola.

Tsuna shook his head of the thought.

"It could've gone worse." Calli forced a smile.

"Che. You're weak for Crisanté Clan."

"Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera immediately tensed up and mumbled an apology to Calli. She shook her head and held her cheek. "He's right. I am. Compared to my mother and my sister, I really _am_ the baby of the family." She laughed, but it wasn't a bitter laugh.

"Sorry about the detention thing."

"Oh, it's fine. Detention shouldn't be that bad."

The three first-years exchanged glances.

"C-Calli-chan?"

"Yes, Yoshi-kun?"  
"H-have you ever had a detention before?"

She shook her head and grinned.

Tsuna pretended to reflect her actions.

_She's going to die._

* * *

"You did _what_ now?!"

Kayde's abrupt standing at the breakfast table nearly gave Dino a heart attack. He motioned for her to sit down, but she put her pointer finger up.

"HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET DETENTION?!"

Dino sunk back into his seat.

His fiancee was certainly horrifying.

* * *

_"Yes! And my Dinnykins sported this_ lovely _pink prince's outfit. Oh, it was wonderful."_

_ Dino's faced flushed red at the idea of him wearing a 'pink prince's outfit.' The men listening to Kayde rambling on and on about how he proposed were snickering at each embarrassing—and fake, mind you—detail._

_ "What an amazing fiance you have, Kayde!"_

_ "I wish mine were like that." One of the women sighed, and immediately, one of the men stopped snickering and his face fell. Dino couldn't help but grin. "A romantic man, isn't that what every girl dreams of?"_

_ All of the women sighed, and resulted in the men looking at each other with horrified expressions on their face._

_ Kayde turned towards Dino and gave him a thumbs up. She mouthed, "I got you."_

_ He chuckled. His fiancee was pretty awesome._

_ "Oh! Before I forget, let me tell you of the ballad that Dino serenaded me with!"_

_ Scratch that._

_ His fiancee was evil._

* * *

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered the countless hours of jibing from the men and the begging of the women to ask him to sing.

"FOUR HOURS!"

Dino snapped back to reality and sighed at the sight of his fiancee pacing back and forth, wielding a butter knife in her hand. He turned to Romario and pointed at the knife and signaled him to take it away from her.

Romario looked at the enraged woman and back at Dino. He shook his head.

Even Romario was scared of the seventeen year old.

Dino sighed and stood up. He carefully attempted to remove the knife from her possession, but she began to wave her arms carelessly around and he was forced back into his seat for his own welfare.

Kayde's voice dropped down to a threatening decibel. "How do you think you're going to protect the Vongola, hmm?"

After a few moments, Kayde simmered down.

Apparently, Calli's answer was a good one.

"Che. You always know how to talk your way out of a mess, don't you, Calli-dear?" Kayde went over to the breakfast table and placed the knife back onto her plate.

Dino exhaled. His biggest threat was gone.

Out of nowhere, Kayde started laughing. And it wasn't one of her sarcastic or fake laughs. It was genuine.

Dino grinned goofily at the change in personality. He's never heard her laugh before. It was a nice change.

A knife was hurled Dino's way, but he managed to catch it before it caused any damage to him.

Kayde was glowering at him.

She mouthed, "Don't grin at me, you fool."

Dino sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. His fiancee was a feisty one, that's for sure.

* * *

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Book?"

"No."

Dino whined. "C'mon, how am I supposed to learn anything about you if you won't tell me?"

"Your favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. Your favorite books are the Sherlock Holmes novels by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. You have a strange obsession with Charlie Chaplin. You have a music room, although you don't play any instruments."

Dino gawked at her.

Kayde sighed and closed the novel she was reading, its cover shrouded with a book jacket. She didn't want him to assume that her favorite novel was _The Fault in Our Stars_, although it was certainly one of her favorites.

"I knew your favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla because when I went to go downstairs to have a midnight snack of my own, there was only mini vanilla ice cream cups."

She scowled. She never really liked vanilla.

"And how did I know your favorite books? Well, Romario granted me access to your library. Your _personal_ library. There were a lot of great choices, I commend you for that." Dino didn't even have the time to thank her for the compliment before she started again. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's famous works were on your desk, and it seemed that their spine had been broken due to excessive reading."  
Well, Dino did love mysteries.

"Within that very library, was a very old camera. A camera that played reels of film. I checked it out, and there were only strips from Charlie Chaplin. Which, because I've never watched him, is pretty strange to me."

Dino decided that they would one day watch it together.

"And your music room. I found that on my own. Did a little snooping. There's a grand piano in the center, beautiful one, by the way. And there are four acoustic guitars, one electric, a set of drums, a bass, a ukulele, a violin, a cello, and well, you know the rest.

"And guess what? All of them were out of tune. All. Of. Them."

Dino grinned sheepishly. "Uh, my mom had a thing for musical instruments, and well… I couldn't throw any of it away. Or sell it."

Kayde sighed. "I figured. The piano has the words, 'To my dearly beloved, Catherine' on there."

There was a moment of silence between them before Kayde decided to break it.

"I, uh, tuned them all."

Dino's eyes widened.

Kayde nodded. "My family has a thing for musical instruments too. The tuning of the piano, I couldn't do myself, so I had Romario bring someone in to help me."

Dino merely blinked, and immediately he felt embarrassed. "Oh… so that's why—"

"Yes. That's why there was a strange man in your house." Kayde smirked. "I wasn't cheating on you, dear fiance. Plus, that man smelled of cigarette smoke. Hardly attractive at all."

She went back to reading her book, and Dino couldn't help but feel as though the way she spoke was a reflection of Sherlock Holmes. Before he turned to walk away, Kayde's voice piped up.

"I like Sherlock Holmes too."

He looked back over his shoulder to see Kayde half-smiling, genuinely, at him. "And I like playing instruments."

"Can I hear you play one day?"

Kayde shrugged. "Maybe if you're lucky."

Dino was alright with that maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **I gotta put more KayDino in here. It seems like, through my writing, that I like Hibari more than Dino, but that's not true.

I LOVE THEM BOTH EQUALLY.

Sessy men, they are.


	7. Bonding & Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

I'm having an absolutely horrible day today.

The new One Piece chapter still hasn't come out.

T_T

So, thus! I write!

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, dimwit?"

"Uh… listening to music?"

"Wrong."

Dino sighed in exasperation.

I grinned inwardly.

"I'm watching Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock."

"What's that?"

That earned an eye roll. _A show about skinning cows, what do you think, idiot? _"What it sounds like."

"…Can I watch with you?"

"Don't you have Mafia business to do?"

"Romario said I need to spend more time with you."

I sighed as I thought about the moustached-man's face.

_You owe me, Romario._

I placed the laptop on the table and scooted down the couch. I unplugged my earphones and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and mimicked my sitting positon, Indian style.

"Ah, how do you sit like this?" He shifted uncomfortably.

I shrugged. "It's comfortable."

"I like your pajamas, by the way."

I looked down at my matching pajamas. TARDISes covered nearly every inch of it. "Thanks. Birthday gift from Calli."

I leaned over and restarted the show from the very beginning. John Watson's face appeared on screen, and Dino grinned. "That's the guy from _The Hobbit_."

I scoffed. "Not a big Lord of the Rings fan."

His head shot towards me and his jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to have an asthma attack. Then his face scrunched up. "I'm guessing you're a Harry Potter fan."

I glared at him. "What's your point?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

A vein throbbed in my forehead.

(**A/N:** My friends and I actually had this conversation. I honestly do not really like LOTR, although my other friends are obsessed with it. Yes, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan. One of my friends believed that if you were obsessed with LOTR, you couldn't be obsessed with Harry Potter. And vice versa. Luckily, we shut him up once we had one of our friends be a part of both fandoms. Shout out to all of my Hobbit lovers.)

Minutes passed of all-around Sherlock goodness, and the god himself, Benedict Cumberbatch appeared on the screen. I sighed dreamily.

It might have been a trick in the light, but I could've sworn I saw Dino scowl just a little bit.

"That's the guy who's going to be playing the villain in the new upcoming Star Trek movie."

Dino 'tsk'ed. "Star Trek."

I glared. "Are you a Star Wars fan?"

"What of it?"  
I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I wasn't actually a fan of either. But there were some pretty faces in the films. (The newer films of Star Trek, at least. Chris Pine~ –drools-)

"He's going to play that dragon thing in _The Hobbit_."

"You mean the Necromancer?"

I waved him off. "Yeah, whatever."

Episode one, which was an hour and thirty minutes, passed.

It seemed as though Dino and I finally found some common ground.

"The taxi driver! Brilliant."

I grinned excitedly. "Wasn't it?"

"Sherlock seems absolutely insufferable."

"Doesn't he?"

"IT'S AWESOME!" We both exclaimed to each other.

"Is there, like, a romance between Sherlock and John?"

My eyes twinkled. "That's for the fandom to decide."

"I'm sorry… fandom…?"

"Fangirls?"

"Fan…girls…?"

"Err. Tumblr?"

"Tum…bler?"

I blinked at the confused face of my fiance. I've never pitied a soul so much as I've pitied his. First, he was deprived of the majestic show known as Sherlock, secondly, he was deprived of Harry Potter, and thirdly, he was deprived of the amazing universe of Tumblrism.

"You've never experienced the wonderful world of Tumblr?"

"Why…? What's there?"

Grin. "Beauty. Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts."

"Uh…"

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"It's just a blog."

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A BLOG."

Dino shrank back in his seat and let Kayde take control of the computer. She sat back onto his lap, and Dino nearly jumped in surprise. His face turned a million shades of red.

"Sorry. I just didn't wanna be standing the whole time."

_She certainly doesn't sound sorry_, Dino thought.

Dino scanned the room for another chair, but his was the only one available in his office. He sighed and pressed his face against the back of his fiancee.

Her pajamas were soft.

And she smelt of freesia.

He breathed in deeply.

She was like a teddy bear that smelled good.

He, nonchalantly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her a little bit closer to him. That was what married couples did, right?

That was his justification, at least.

He was surprised at the lack of response.

No bump on his head, no slap to the cheek.

Just a small grunt.

"Let go."

Dino looked up and noted that Kayde looked as though she was an empty shell. She bore no emotion on her face as she scrolled down the screen of this thing called Tumblr.

_This is beautiful? She has no life._

Dino realized that this is the first ever intimate moment they've shared. And it's all because she was being lazy.

Dino almost pushed himself out of the chair to let his fiancee sit down, but Kayde stopped him from doing so.

"Wait. Stop."

"Uh, why?"

"You're soft and warm." Kayde's voice had no life in it, but her words definitely made Dino feel a lot better. It seemed as though she let her guard down completely.

She leaned back into him and Dino simply held her there, peering over her shoulder every once in a while to reblog GIFs of the randomest things.

He sneaked a peek at Kayde's face and saw, not a death face, but a face of content. Every so often if something funny were to appear on her dashboard, she would smile softly.

Dino breathed in her scent again.

Maybe he could use this _Tumblr_ to his advantage.

(**A/N:** This might be totally random, and it might just be me and a few other people, but whenever I'm on tumblr, or my friends are on tumblr, they look like they're dead or dying. It's a little unnerving. It got to the point where a few of them had to delete their tumblrs to remind themselves that they have lives.)

* * *

**Back in Japan.**

"Sort everything into alphabetical order."  
"Hummkay."

Hibari stared at the herbivore in front of him. Was she not terrified to be around him? The idea of some _herbivore _not being scared irked him.

"Scrub the floors when you're done."

Her ruby-red eyes stared up at him. She was about open her mouth, but then she remembered how violent he was. She sighed and went back to sorting the papers.

Hibari frowned. (What else does he do?) He was a little, well, disappointed, at the lack of response he was getting.

He shook his head to rid him of this ridiculous idea of emotion and head over to his desk and started on his pile of homework he had received earlier this morning.

After an hour or so, the herbivore placed two piles of papers onto Hibari's desk. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm, I noticed that within the cabinets, there was one for people with twenty or less crimes, and one with twenty one or more." She forced a smile. Although, there was a lot more people with twenty-one or more.

Hibari didn't respond and returned back to his homework.

She huffed. She made things easier on him, didn't she?

She shook her head and walked out of the Disciplinary Room. A boy stood outside and held a sponge with a bucket. She took note of his hair.

It was, like, a duck's butt to the extreme.

She giggled. "I like your hair."

He half-smiled. "Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Ah, that's a mouthful."

Kusakabe stared down at the smiling face of the girl. It was only her first day here, and she already caught the attention of the prefect. He felt bad for her. It seemed as though she was a nice enough girl.

"Can I call you Kusa-kun?"

Kusakabe cringed at the name, but was reminded of the fact that this girl was a slave for Hibari for the next four hours.

He'd caught her some slack.

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm done, Kusa-kun!"

He looked at the floor and noticed that there were still some cracks and crevices that needed some cleaning, and that there were multiple specks still left on the floor, probably from her shoes. He sighed. She'd been working for two hours, might as well let her have it.

"Good job, Crisanté-san."

"Thanks."

He kept his eyes on the girl whose knees seemed a little bit battered from scrubbing the floor. But she still managed to keep that smile on her face. That would irritate Hibari.

"Hey, why are you so happy?"

Calli looked up at Kusakabe and her expression faltered a little bit. "I'm actually not. This is cruel and unusual punishment. But one of my friends told me that there's nothing that irritates Hibari-san more than someone who smiles all the time."

And with that, she grinned.

Kusakabe chuckled. He's gotta hand it to her.

She's definitely going to piss off Hibari.

* * *

Calli cherished her moment of break as she waited for Hibari to tell her what else to do. She stared at his face, with his brows furrowed a bit.

She cocked her head to the side.

_That was cute._ She thought.

As if hearing her thoughts, his steely blue eyes glared directly into her red ones. She 'meep'ed and looked away immediately.

"I have nothing else for you to do."

He reverted his attention back onto his homework.

She shrugged. She had nothing against that. She grabbed her school bag and was making her way out the door until she caught sight of his homework out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, you're in my class, aren't you?"

Hibari scowled. Had she not left yet?

"The reason you're never in class is because… you're the head of the Disciplinary Committee…" She nodded in understanding. "So, you're the reason why sensei gulps every time he calls role and looks at the desk next to me…"

Hibari smirked. The teachers had reason to fear him.

Wait.

Hibari's desk is next to this herbivore?

"Well, I hope to one day see you in class, Hibari-san."

"If you don't leave in ten seconds, herbivore, I will bite you to death."

She scrunched up her nose. She turned on her heel and nearly ran out the door. Being bitten to death wasn't one of the scenarios she had in mind.

Being burned in a vat of acid? Yes.

Being tortured to death by another Famiglia? Yes.

Death by cop? Yes.

Hanging herself? Yes.

Death by mastication? Nope.

She skipped down the hallway, with thoughts of death clouding her mind. She thought the best way to die would be fighting a grizzly bear. She paused. But she didn't want to fight a grizzly bear. Maybe fall of a cliff? No. Too cliché.

She sighed.

Maybe being bitten to death wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand scene.

Okay. This chapter was written pretty fast.

Actually, all my chapters have. LOL.

Please keep favoriting, reviewing, and alerting thyselves of my story.

It keeps me in the writing mood. :P

It's shorter. Tell me if you guys like shorter or longer chapters.

There was more KayDino in this.

AND DINO WAS OOC, I KNOWWW.

I feel like I can't capture his sessyness correctly.

Btw, the reason Dino hasn't shown any sort of clumsiness is because, in every single room, there's a camera. Except for Kayde's and his rooms and the bathrooms. Because that'd be weird.

Oh, and if you ever catch me on tumblr, you could probably throw a banana at me as hard as you can, and I probably wouldn't respond, tbh.


	8. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

In a sad, sad mood because some emotional things happened last night (luckily they were fixed), and then to top it off, the newest chapter of One Piece _still_ hasn't come out.

So now, I write, 2pm, eating pizza for breakfast.

What an eventful life I have.

* * *

Her eyes were wide with an inquiring look, but then narrowed quickly after only moments of assessing his words. "This isn't a trap, is it?"

Dino sweatdropped. "No. It's not a trap. I really _am _going over to Japan to see Tsuna."

Immediately, Kayde's face lit up. "Can I come?" She nearly leaped onto Dino from excitement. He felt awfully uncomfortable with her grabbing onto his shirt, her eyes gleaming in the light. He averted his gaze upwards.

"Uh. Sure?"

Kayde broke out into a grin and did a 180 to ascend up the stairs. Dino looked down at his chest, imagining Kayde's figure still holding onto him. Blood rushed to his face and he immediately shook his head of the thought.

_She's just excited about seeing Vongola Decimo and her sister. Nothing else._

But Dino was reminded of a few weeks ago, where they spent a couple of hours in each other's company, and they managed to have _some_ sort of intimacy, albeit the Internet distracting Kayde almost entirely.

Dino looked over his shoulder to see his men, with his already packed suitcases. Romario flashed him a knowing smile.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"Lady Boss?"

I swiveled in my seat to see another lady standing at the doorway, sporting a maid's outfit. Although, rather modest compared to the more modern uses for it. I shuddered.

"Uh, yes?"

"Would you like me to help you pack your things?"

I scratched the tip of my nose. "Uh, sure."

The maid beamed as she took a step forward into my room. She was rather young, definitely younger than me. I couldn't hold back my tongue as I asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, Lady Boss."

I rolled my eyes at the name. "Please call me Kayde."

The maid shifted her weight uncomfortably before nodding slowly. "Yes, Lady Boss Kayde."

The ridiculousness of the name made me laugh. "_Just_ Kayde. No Lady Boss. No nothing. Just Kayde. Please."

"Yes… Miss Kayde."

I sighed. Better than nothing.

I smiled back at her young face and she hastened towards my closet. I followed her suit and noticed that she was eyeing me up and down before tapping her finger on her chin.

"What are you doing?"

She immediately blushed at my words. "Uhm, just thinking of what would suit you best in Japan at this time of year. The Boss asked if I could help you pack for certain events. Colorwise and form-fitting wise." Before I could interject and ask what sort of events, she hastened quickly. "Although, it's not really a problem! Miss Kayde would look beautiful in everything!"

I blinked, at a loss for words. "Err, thanks."

She quickly went back to her ministrations.

"What's your name, by the way?"

She turned to me so fast I thought she was going to trip over her own feet. But she managed to curtsy to me and apologized profusely. "I should've told you earlier. My name is Angelica Rossi." (**A/N:** Shout out to all my Criminal Minds fans.)

I grinned. "Well, Miss Rossi," I bowed slightly to her. "I have nothing against any color except for brown."

"Brown, Miss?"

"Brown." I nodded, nearly shivering at the horrendous color. "It looks ratchet on me."

"Ratchet…?"

I laughed loudly and Angelica nearly stumbled back in surprise. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry. Just a term that people use in America."

She nodded slowly.

I faked a smile and walked out of my closet. I sat down on my bed and began packing the personal items I had laid out.

I mentally slapped myself.

_Damn it, Kayde. Even a _maid_ of the Chiavarone family has more class than you do._

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"You're bouncing in your seat."

"Am not."

But Dino, watching Kayde next to him strap on her seatbelt, knew very well that Kayde was rather… fidgety.

"Excited?"

"Cool as a cucumber."

Dino resisted the urge to snort. She definitely was not.

"Whatever you say, Kady."

"Don't call me that," she mumbled, slapping his chest with the back of her hand half-heartedly.

Dino grinned his signature grin. "Okay, Kady."

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"**Kady's coming tonight, tonight. Kady's coming toniiiiiiight~**" I sang as I skipped around my hotel room.

I snatched my bookbag off of the bed and hustled out the door. I whistled softly under my breath and waved to the doorman as I bounced out the door.

Once I arrived at school, Yamamoto was standing there, leaning on the school gate and I chirped a greeting to him.

"G'morning, my dear Yama-kun!"

"Good morning, Calli-chan! You're in bright spirits this morning!" He chuckled.

"My older sister is coming to visit!" I beamed.

"Oh, who's your older sister?"

Before I could answer him, Reborn landed on my shoulders and interjected. "Crisanté, Kaydence. Out of all the women in the Crisanté Clan, she's the most violent." I sniggered at the truth. "She's 17 years old and is skilled with far-range, although she could fend against equitable assassins in close-combat."

"Oh, she's part of the Mafia game too?"

I nearly fell over at Yamamoto's oblivion. He's seen the guns, the violence, and the strange occurrences himself, and yet he still believes it's a game. So ignorant.

Must be nice.

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head and let out a large yawn. School wasn't fun, as per usual.

_Kayde's so lucky. No school, just marriage._

Once the lunch bell rang, I sauntered out of the classroom and rubbed my bleary eyes. Maybe I'll use this two hours to get some studying done. To my right, I noticed a staircase I hadn't noticed before. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I went up.

I opened the door to find myself on the rooftop of the school. I grinned at my discovery and dropped my bookbag next to me. I leaned my back against the wall and almost immediately, I succumbed to sleep.

But that sleep was short-lived.

"Get up, herbivore."

My eyes shot open to see a certain prefect in front of me.

"W-what happened…?"

"You were disturbing my sleep."

"But I was sleeping too. How could I have poss—"

"You were snoring."

My face turned a million shades of red. "I-I, u-uhm… I snore…?" I didn't direct this to him, but at myself. I hid my face from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry."

"You were rather loud."

_Alright, I get it, you jerk._

I scrambled up my things and slung my bag over my shoulder. I dusted off the dirt and hastened to go back inside, that is, until Hibari kept a grip on my collar.

I nearly choked.

"Do you know what happens to those who disturb my sleep?"

I inwardly whined. _Why me?_

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"I didn't think I'd see you here for at least another week, Crisanté-san."

She sniffled. "Just call me Calli, Kusa-kun. It seems like we'll be seeing each other more often now."

Kusakabe sweatdropped. "…Alright, Calli-chan. What did Hibari-san ask you to do this time?"

"Re-sort all the library books back to its original place."

Kusakabe's mind drifted to this morning, when Hibari asked him to spend the whole day mixing the books up in various places. Of course, the librarian, who feared Hibari, let the Disciplinary Committee do their thing. Kusakabe wondered what was Hibari's motive for placing the books out of order. Hibari hated anything that had no reason or rhyme to it.

"Shouldn't be that bad, right?" Calli smiled shakily.

Kusakabe almost felt guilty.

* * *

It was almost eight pm, and Hibari Kyoya had just finished attending to his homework and his fifth-hourly scouting of the school premises. Everything seemed to be in order.

He walked straight into the library to see the herbivore perched upon a library table next to Kusakabe. Hibari was disgusted at the sight.

"Did you finish?"

"Yes, I did!" The herbivore exclaimed rather proudly. Hibari cringed. Her shrill voice was anything but inviting. "We were just talking about our favorite mangas."

"…"

Kusakabe took Hibari's silence as a warning to say quiet otherwise he'd grow to be violent, but Calli, not knowing him for anymore than a few chance encounters, didn't take the hint. "Yeah! Kusa-kun—" Hibari shot a look at his right hand man, and Kusakabe looked rather sheepish. "—reminds me of Kuwabara from YuYu Hakusho. Because of his hair."

Suddenly, her eyes widened with delight. She squealed. Kusakabe could see a vein throbbing in Hibari's forehead. "And _you_ remind me of Hiei!"

Kusakabe couldn't help but laugh a little. "The fire demon."

Calli nodded energetically.

That is, until she _finally_ noticed the murderous aura around Hibari. She looked away from the demonic-like man and grabbed her things. "Well, sayonara, Kusa-kun." She waved towards him. And as soon as she passed Hibari, "Hibari-san."

"Compare me to a fictional character again, and I will bite you to death, herbivore."

Calli sighed. He could learn to lighten up a bit.

"Ah, wait, Calli-chan!"

She turned around to face the duck-haired male. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you should be walking home alone?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm just heading towards the Namimori Hotel."

"That's clear across the other side of town!"

Calli shrugged and Hibari's eye twitched. Was she really so stupid to think that she would be safe?

"I can walk you home." Kusakabe offered.

Hibari's voice finally found its way into the conversation. "You live nearby the school already." He stared at the herbivore next to him, and hoped he wouldn't regret what he would say next. "The herbivore'll walk home with me."

Calli blinked and then broke out into a grin.

Hibari sighed inwardly. He was already regretting it.

* * *

**A/N:** And done!

I've been updating rather quickly. This chapter, though, took me about 50 minutes to write. (#awesomesauce)

I can probably keep writing, but some positive reinforcement would be awesome! :D


	9. Only Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**WARNING: beginning's a little… different.**

**I just wanted to remind the readers that Kayde is a teenager.**

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

Dino's hand shot up towards my side and pulled me in closer to him. His lips ravished mine and my fingers entangled themselves in his golden locks. I had no more grip on reality anymore. There was no more wall that I was shoved up against, only Dino's body pressing to mine. There were no sounds but his breathing and my whimpers. His hands traveled up my bare skin underneath my shirt, stepping into dangerous territory. My breath was hitched as his mouth planted kisses along my jawline and further down to the nape of my neck.

Just as soon as he was about to tear off my shirt…

"HELL NO!"

Dino jumped in his seat and shook his head. "W-what? What happened? Is everything a-a-alright?" He asked, while stifling a yawn.

I stared down the blonde man next to me.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

My face heated up.

_Fahck. He's cute._

"Are you okay?" Dino's hand gripped my shoulder, and although it was seemingly harmless, I swatted it away.

I noted his arm tense slightly, his t-shirt being able to accent the curve of his muscl—

_Kaydence Rei Crisanté, go any further, and you're dead._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones._

I was quick to unbuckle my seat, but Dino's arm prevented me from doing so. He shook his head tiredly and muttered, "Can't. Pilot said we can't yet." He pointed up at the light, and sure enough the 'seatbelts fastened' sign was on.

I sunk back into my seat. _Stupid hormones, stupid dream, stupid Dino!_

Said idiotic person fell back asleep in no time, his mouth wide open and snoring for all the world to hear. I shook my head in disgust, how the heck did I sleep through that?

"Are you alright, Miss Kaydence?"

I looked to my right to see Romario, who seemed to be the only one awake. Outside the plane, stars were strewn across the night sky, twinkling brightly.

Kind of like Dino's eyes whenever he—

KAYDENCE, SHUT THE FRACK UP.

I inwardly chastised myself and shook my head. "Yeah. Sorry, Romario. I'm fine. Just a little worked up, I guess."

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

As Kayde gripped her head in aggravation, Romario couldn't help but notice the bright vermillion shade her face had turned.

He grinned.

Ah, young love.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"We're almost to the hotel, Kady."

"Don't call me that."

I fidgeted in my seat and uncomfortably ran my fingers along the dashboard of the cherry-red Ferarri California. I tapped my foot impatiently and blinked about twice as much. I knew I was acting weird. But I couldn't help it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Now, stop asking!" I barked.

Dino shrunk back and continued driving towards the hotel, his men following closely behind us. Luckily, the roof of the Ferrari was down, so Dino knew that his men were watching.

Romario had warned me that Dino gets a little bit clumsy whenever his Famiglia is not around.

Kayde wouldn't have believed it herself until she witnessed Dino nearly kill himself while attempting to pick up the luggage from the baggage claim.

From then on, she swore never to be alone with him.

For her safety and his.

_Until, you know, your dream comes true._ A voice in my mind purred. _Then you'll be spending lots of time alone._

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

Dino nearly swerved at my outburst and I didn't even care if we managed to get into an accident. But he regained his composure quickly and stared at me like I was insane. "What was _that_?!"

I shook my head. "Nothing, sorry."

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Dino kept an eye on Kayde ever since they had gotten off the plane. She was acting distant. Rather, more distant than she was before. Which was saying a lot.

Every time Dino came even _close_ to brushing against her, she would tense up and quickly sidestepped out of his way and mumble a small, 'sorry.'

And every time Dino would laugh or grin at Kayde, she wouldn't give her signature glare or scoff, even. She would simply avert her attention to something, namely, the floor.

It was troubling Dino. He knew that his fiancee didn't realy have anything for him, but he did care for the teenager. He knew that she would warm up to him.

Eventually.

Kayde was thankful that Dino was the most oblivious man that she had ever met. He noticed that she was ignoring him, yes, even a dunce could figure that out, but he didn't notice her constant blushing, the beads of sweat that seemed to form out of nowhere, and definitely not the biting of the bottom lip every time he smiled towards her.

Once they arrived at Namimori Hotel, it was already in the wee hours of the morning. Dino yawned widely and muttered the name, "Cavallone," to the hotel desk person. (**A/N: **For those who are new to my story, Dino's last name will be Cavallone, and his Famiglia's name will be Chiavarone, BECAUSE AMANO AKIRA NEVER GAVE US HIS LAST NAME -sobs-)

The woman sighed dreamily at Dino, and Kayde caught sight of her. She narrowed her eyes at the hotel desk woman, discovering her name to be, 'Aiko,' and Kayde drummed her left hand against the desk.

Her engagement ring glinted in the light.

Aiko caught sight of it and scanned Kayde, up and down.

She scoffed.

Immediately, Kayde fumed, and Romario had to grip her arm to stop her from killing Aiko right then and there. Kayde turned on her heel, and stormed out the hotel doors.

Dino completed his yawn and reached for the key that Aiko held out to him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that a certain brunette had gone missing. "Hey, Romario?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Where's Kayde?"

"Gone, Boss."

Suddenly, Dino's senses kicked in and he was on alert. "Wait, what? Where did she go? Did she just _leave_? How could you let her _leave_? SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN, FOR GOD'S SAKE."

Before Dino could go rampart on the small town of Namimori, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He saw the caller ID and picked up. "Kady, where are you?!"

"Dude. I just left the hotel."

Dino looked towards the hotel doors and there Kayde was, waving. He sighed in relief. "You could've told me."

"I wasn't exactly a ninja when I left."

"Come inside."

"I'm gonna go find Calli."

"It's three am."

"If Calli was at this hotel, which she _is_ staying here, she would be waiting in the lobby for me, even if she fell asleep. That's the kind of person she is."

The protective tone to Kayde's voice was something new to Dino. It reminded him of himself whenever he spoke about his men. "Okay, well, let me go with you."

"No!" Kayde answered hastily. "I'll find her myself."

Before Dino could interject, another phone call interrupted them, and Kayde picked up. He could see Kayde tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms. Only after a few minutes did Kayde seem to calm down. She nodded into the phone and hung up.

Kayde pushed the glass double doors of the hotel and walked up towards Dino. It seemed as though that short phone conversation had aged her a few more years. Her dark circles were more noticeable in the bright lights of the hotel.

"She's staying at Tsuna's."

Romario tapped Dino's shoulder and muttered, "She didn't sleep for more than ten minutes on the flight."

Dino turned back to her, and by Kayde's expression, he assumed that she was going in and out of consciousness. When finally…

She collapsed.

He quickly caught her and held her to him and picked her up bridal style, witnessing another side of Kayde he wasn't used to seeing. Her calm side. And even then, it seemed as though she was tense beyond belief.

"She's bearing a lot on her shoulders for a seventeen year old." Romario stated. Dino looked up at his right hand man. "Sometimes she forgets that."

Dino looked down at the face of his fiancee and sighed.

What has the mafia done to her?

* * *

**A/N: **Crappy chapter, I know. I just wanted to update before I left to go watch Les Miserables. This was a DinoxKaydeccentric chapter, and I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I know, I know. OOC. But I like Kayde and Dino. I like the fact that she was reminded that she was only a teenager through her hormones. LOL. And now Dino's been getting to know her better, even if he hasn't realized it yet.

Maybe he'll find out more later. Because they'll be in Japan in time for the Fall Festival. :3 (I don't want this to be the Sakura viewing one, just a Fall Festival.)

NEXT CHAPTER IS A HIBARIXCALLICENTRIC CHAPTER.

OH, and btdubs, you're gonna learn about the Crisanté Clan in the chapter after that.  
(Ohohoho, look at me, planning ahead.)

MERH. I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY WRITING.

I KNOW IT'S FAST. I'M SO SO SO SORRY.

But I feel like if I slow it down, then I'll bore the readers. I can if you guys want.

From now on, I'll slow down until you guys decide that you want faster chapters.

Keep the reviews coming, they really help.


	10. Epiphany (Sort of?)

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"Stop staring, herbivore."

I meeped and went back to twiddling my thumbs. I couldn't exactly help it. Hibari was a very handsome man, albeit on the outside. His strong jaw line, his milky white skin, his ebony hair, his striking blue eyes.

_He's so beautifuuuuuul~_

_Calli. Stop. You're drooling on yourself._

I lifted my fingers to my lips to make sure that that wasn't the truth. I pursed my lips to the side and dropped my hands. After a few seconds, I couldn't help but sneak a look again.

A steel tonfa which rivaled the coldness of Hibari's eyes was pressed against my throat and I struggled to breathe. "The only reason I'm walking you home is because I wouldn't hear the end of it from Kusakabe. And although I'd much rather bite him to death, I'm running low on Disciplinary Committee members, seeing as they can't seem to follow rules.

"I'm warning you again, herbivore. Stop. Staring."

I gulped and nodded slowly.

As soon as he lowered his tonfa, I thought I was out of the danger zone. That is, until it collided onto the top of my head. "O-owie…" I bit the inside of my cheek by accident and tasted blood.

_Meh. You deserved that._

_ Shut up._

We began walking again in silence, my head throbbing slightly. I sighed. I was lucky that Kayde already made me undergo some pretty intense training beforehand.

I looked off into the distance and noticed a single home with their lights on. I saw a face that seemed familiar to me.

I broke out into a grin.

"Nana-san!"

"Oh, Calli-chan!"

I ran towards Tsuna's mom who was folding laundry. I stared at her and cocked my head to the side. "Why are you doing laundry so late?"

"Well, I'm always busy with cooking and cleaning, and laundry seems the easiest to do, so I leave it for last." She smiled. She was so kind. Very clueless, but kind nonetheless. "Ah, what are you doing out here so late, Kayde-chan?"

"Oh, I was just walking home with—" I turned around to point at Hibari, but it seemed that he disappeared. I blinked. "Eto… Seems like I have to walk home alone now…"

Tsuna's mom shook her head. "No, that's hardly safe. You should just stay here for the night. I'll provide some pajamas for you. You can stay in the living room."

"Eh? Is that alright?"

"Of course! Anything for Tsu-kun's friends!"

I grinned. "Thanks, Nana-san!"

* * *

**Around 3am**.

I yawned as I stared at the clock.

3:00am.

I smiled blearily.

Then jolted up.

I forgot to call Kayde.

I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and pressed her face that was saved as a favorite.

"Hello? Calli?"

"Hi, Kayde. I'm fine."

"Where are you? What's going on? Why aren't you here?"

"Oh, hey. Welcome to Japan."

"CALLI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I frowned. "Don't be so loud. I'm at the Sawada home. I was walking home with the guy who gave me detention, but then he abandoned me, so now I'm here."

"He _abandoned_ you?"

"Kayde, it's fine."

I could hear Kayde fuming, but then breathed in deeply.

I blinked. Wow. Maybe being with Dino's caused some good changes in her. She'd have ripped out my soul by now.

"As long as you're safe."

"Yes, Kayde. I'm fine. Tsuna's fine too, by the way."

Kayde's voice softened. "That's good."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound too convincing, dear sister. We're gonna talk whenever we get the time, okay?"

"Yeah… okay…"

She was basically falling asleep on the phone.

"Go inside the hotel and get to sleep, okay?"

"Mmhmm…"

And with that, I hung up.

* * *

"Morning, Calli-chan."

"AH! REBORN-SAN!"

The baby laid on my chest and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I knew he was only one, but this was still pretty awkward. He quickly jumped off and landed on the floor next to me. He was dressed in his slick suit and smiled up at me, a glint obvious in his eye.

Sometimes I wondered whether or not he was really a baby.

Maybe he was an alien.

Or maybe he was actually a grown man that was forced to become a baby because of some horrible accident. And his pacifier was something that forced him to stay a baby. Maybe that's why he's never without it.

…

Naw, probably an alien.

"I need you to do some digging."

"Digging?"

"On a potential Vongola Guardian."

My ears perked up at the words. I sat up and stretched my limbs. "Go on, Reborn-san."

"You're well aware of Hibari Kyoya, yes?"

I winced as I remembered the bruising he gave me. "Yeah."

"He has potential to become the Cloud Guardian."

I sniffed. Cloud Guardian. Strongest Guardian. "Lucky him."

Reborn half-smiled. "I want you to head out to school now—" I glanced at the clock. 6am. I frowned. "—and keep in close contact to Hibari."

"I'm gonna end up with a broken body part."

"That's if you're lucky."

I snorted. "Why should I?"

Reborn held up a document in front of my face, and me, not having my contacts on, wasn't able to differentiate what kind of document it was, but apparently it was important, because it had the Seal of the Dying Will.

"What does it say?"

Reborn put the document away quickly before I was able to reach for my contacts or my glasses. "It's direct orders from Vongola Nono."

"That I have to babysit some hot-tempered child?"

Reborn smirked. "To put it simply."

He pulled out another piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I pulled it closer and recognized the hasty scrawl of my father.

_Dear Lina,_

I cringed at the name.

_I hope that everything is going well with the Vongola Famiglia. Reborn has checked in with me on multiple occasions, but it would be nice to hear from my baby girl once in a while._

I rolled my eyes.

_Your mother and I are on a mission right now, and we can't tell you exactly where we are, but let's just say that your mother is enjoying a shopping spree out._

I scoffed. When does mom _ever_ not go shopping?

_Be safe, and know that you are always within our hearts and our minds. Take care of Vongola Decimo._

_ Love, your father, Alphonso._

_ PS, follow all of Reborn's orders._

_ PPS, if you fail to, we'll never visit Harry Potter's Wonderful Wizarding World._

My breath got caught in my throat.

Dang it.

* * *

"What do you want, herbivore?"

I pouted and jumped down from the tree that I had so carefully concealed myself in. "How'd you—"

"I can smell weak blood of a herbivore from anywhere. It makes me want to bite them to death."

I shuddered at his words. It reminded me vaguely of a certain Demon Barber on Fleet Street. The dark lyrics echoed in my mind.

_Who sir, you sir?_

_ No one's in the chair._

_ Come on, come on!_

_ Sweeney's. Waiting._

_ I want you bleeders._

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Hibari's eyes analyzed the herbivore in front of him and the corner of his mouth couldn't help but twitch as soon as he finished uttering his words to her.

He was satisfied.

"Well, uhm, I just wanted to ask you whether or not you had a partner for that project in English?"

Hibari scowled. He had no plans in actually participating in a group for that assignment. He hated crowding, especially being forced to commit time to some herbivore who probably didn't know the first thing of the novel they were reading.

Nonetheless, he would have to do the work of two to complete said assignment. He sighed inwardly. More work along with punishing the herbivores that dare defy the rules of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

"Soooo…"

The herbivore's voice caught Hibari's attention again. He stared at her while she bit her bottom lip and smiled at him. It was almost enough to make Hibari sick.

"This is _kinda_ where you pick up what I'm putting down and become my partner for English?"

"No."

Her face fell. "But why?" She inquired, crestfallen.

He didn't even respond. He turned on his heel and advanced towards the school. His ears picked up the tiny pitter-patter of her feet behind him and he knew this herbivore would just cause more and more trouble for him everyday.

* * *

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

Hibari glared at the herbivore, who, despite all of the injuries Hibari had inflicted on her, (fractured rib, sprained ankle, and about ten blows to the head) had no mind of leaving. She was rather stubborn, he had to commend her on that part.

She sat next to him on the roof, disturbing his sleep once again. Unfortunately, he knew that if he were to give her detention, she would find a way to shove it back into his face.

"I said, 'no.'"

After a few moments of silence, Calli blurted out, "Thanks."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at her.

"Err, thanks for walking me home."

Hibari's eyes fell onto the pink tinge that spread across her face. Her skin looked so sensitive, so tender…

So _biteable_.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

Calli's eyes widened with wonder as she stared at the yellow ball of _fluff_ in front of her. Hibari was half-intrigued at the fact she didn't squeal when she saw it. Although, he could see her struggling to keep it in.

Hibird landed in the two feet space between the humans. Hibird looked up towards Calli and cocked its head. Calli did the same, except with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Hibird flapped its wings and landed upon Calli's shoulder.

Although Hibari only stared for a few moments, he was interested—no, curious—no, _apathetic_—in the fact that Hibird had grown fond of her in such a short time. Even after months around the Disciplinary Committee, Hibird made no movement around them.

"Is this your bird?"

Hibari noticed the herbivore's voice become softer.

"Hn."

Calli smiled down at him. "He's lovely."

Hibari grunted once more.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no~_"

Hibari had a ghost of a smile on his face as he listened to the little bird chirp away. That is, until the herbivore interrupted.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" She replied.

"_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_~"

"Itsumo kawaranu~"

"_Sukoyaka kenage~_"

"Aah, tomo ni utaou~"

"_Namimori chuu~_" They concluded in unison, Calli's notes a third away from Hibird's. She grinned down at the bird who was perched on her shoulder and Hibird made no hesitation by rubbing his feathers against her cheek.

The sight made Hibari feel as though he needed to bite the entire town to death in order to regain his manliness.

But then he remembered he was Hibari Kyoya.

He yawned rather loudly and folded his arms behind his head. "Don't wake me up or I'll bite you to death."

"Okei."

"The sound of a leaf falling is enough to wake me up."

Calli could easily picture the troll face replacing Hibari's as his eyes shut and fell into a deep sleep. Hibird nuzzled against Calli's face once more and took of silently. She inwardly sighed. How she wished she was a bird. Perhaps then life would be easier.

_Goodness, Calli. You're getting into your depressing state again. Just like when you almost hung yourself._

Calli shook her head to rid her of those thoughts and began to slowly inch away. She held her breath and hoped that Hibari didn't have any way of sensing her leaving.

Once the door was in clear view, she stood up slowly and treaded carefully towards the door, as if she was walking through a mine-field.

She reached for the door handle and turned it. She prayed to God that the door wouldn't make a sound.

But apparently God had a sense of humor that day.

The door screeched with such volume that the neighborhood dogs in the next town over could probably hear its whining chirr.

Next thing she knew, she was pulled back from her so-close-and-yet-so-far escape. She gasped as the cool metal found her throat yet again and her body was pressed against her captor's. His hot breath circled around her ear and she couldn't help but shiver.

"I warned you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay. I'm done.

I think Hibari likes it when Calli sings the school anthem. (; (Actually, I just think he really likes the school anthem.) I mean, he didn't feel the need to bite her to death, so that's progress, right?

Sorry if the last half of the chapter was just BS. I just finished watching Les Miserables with the family, and then just more depressing things kept happening, so I was actually going to go to sleep and forget about it, but then something pulled me to come back and write.

I like writing. It's nice.

But if something just seems a little bit more off, then that's why.

I thought I'd throw in a little Sweeney Todd in there because that's technically what I'm supposed to be doing, practicing the music because our show is the last weekend of January and the first few days of February. Yaaaaay~ (No, but really, I should be practicing.)

That song was _Epiphany_, which I do not own. But it's one of my favorite songs from the musical. :D

Anywhoooooo~

Yay, more fluff. OOC Hibari. Sorry, I'm pretty sure I've been warning you for the past few chapters that these guys will _not_ be in character.

Next chapter, we shall have a look into Calli's and Kayde's lives and how they grew up. Woohoooooo~

If you guys have any requests or anything, just tell me. I'd like as much feedback for this story as possible. I don't hate it entirely, although I do very much hate my writing, and the plot is much too fast, but the substance, it's there. Unfortunately, with how much my writing skills have depleted, I must admit that I'm not the best one to mold said substance into a work of art.

Any help would be awesome, thank you~


	11. Blast Back to the Past

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

The Crisanté sisters had almost nothing in common.

That was Tsuna's first thought whenever the two came together.

Kayde had an aura around her that even a skilled assassin would be cautious around. Calli seemed harmless and lacked any sense of danger around her. And yet, despite their differences, they seemed to get along perfectly fine.

"SHADDAP, WILL YOU?!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. Perhaps not _perfectly_.

Calli pressed her fingers at the newly formed bruise on her head. "Mou, I keep getting hit for no reason."

"Well, you _did_ ask your sister if she lost her virginity."

"It's a reasonable question."

Kayde, her face a million shades of red, smothered Calli's face with a pillow and sat on it. The younger flailed her arms around as she attempted to push her sister off. Kayde's eyes were murderous. Dino made no move to help because he was too distracted being embarrassed himself.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

After a few minutes, Kayde released her sister and Calli gasped for air. Tsuna quickly asked if she was alright. Calli waved him off and stated, "Don't worry. It used to be worse."

And everybody leaned in closer to Calli, interested in the story. Dino seemed especially intrigued. They were all sitting in a circle on Tsuna's living room floor, considering that there weren't enough chairs for everybody.

_Why does it have to be my house again?_ Tsuna sighed.

Kayde snorted. "Don't need to bring up old memories."

"Why don't you tell us your story?" Reborn piped up.

Calli and Kayde exchanged glances and shrugged.

"It started off about eight years ago."

* * *

**Eight Years Back in America.**

"Oh, look at my daughter, top of her class~" Alphonso Crisanté gripped his daughter in his hands and rubbed his stubbly cheek against hers, much to her displeasure.

"Be quiet, old man."

Alphonso had already grown accustomed to her harsh attitude, but that didn't mean he couldn't still pout at her words. He pulled her closer, nearly crushing her. "Kady~"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Mou, you used to love that name~"

"SHUT UP!"

"Al, really, she's only 9." Clarisse Crisanté, nee Fujioka, sweatdropped. She patted her husband's shoulder in sympathy. "And plus, that award is for Perfect Attendance."

"STILL! My daughter has achieved something great!"  
"You only think it's great because you never managed to stay in school because you have attention problems."

Alphonso spluttered. "Y-yeah, w-well, who can actually pay attention in class?"

Clarisse sighed and pointed at her doctorate nearby her desk.  
"You're the exception, Claire-bear."

Clarisse didn't even attempt to rebuke her husband for the nickname she's hated. Her husband had a knack for getting on the bad side of the women in the family.

"Papa?"

Alphonso's attention turned from the girl in his hands who was still struggling to get out of his reach and to the toddler that was pulling at his pant leg. He smiled softly down at her.

"Yes, Lina?"

Calli, six years old, giggled. She pointed up at Kayde. "Sissy said she would play with me today."

Alphonso turned back to his eldest daughter and noticed a glint in her golden eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Uh… What kind of playing?"

Kayde broke out into a large grin.

"Training."

* * *

**Four Years Later.**

The cries of his youngest daughter met Alphonso's ears and he slumped back in the back of his truck and awaited the end to this torture. They were coming of age, he knew that, but he was hoping that he would be able to keep them out of the family business for their safety.

But, of course, he never gets what he wants.

It has been four years since they've been training out here, and every day, the traps and the schemes have gotten worse and worse.

Soon enough, he sees Calli hobble out of the woods, covered in dirt and ash, possibly from the small land mines that his wife helped set up. He shuddered.

Calli stumbled forward through the grass and Alphonso's eyes widened as he saw her nearing another trap on the ground. He was about to open his mouth until Calli leaped over the trap and continued onward.

He blinked.

Calli had reached the truck and clambered up in the back. Up close, Alphonso noticed the cuts and the bruises that soiled her once perfect porcelein skin.

"Hi, papa."

"Hi, baby."

"I'm tired."

Calli collapsed forward into her father's arms and he embraced her, pulling her into his chest. He took note of the light snoring and half-smiled at the sound.

Kayde came out, about ten minutes later, unscathed. She ran towards the truck and leaped into the back of the truck, landing gracefully. She concealed her presence well.

Kayde crossed her arms and sighed at her younger sibling. "She's hardly improved."

"Ciaossu."

Alphonso's head turned to the familiar voice. There stood a baby who wore a pitch black suit as dark as his eyes. His mouth was curved up in a mischievious smile.

Kayde, knowing fully well who it was, lunged forward, looking for blood. She pulled out one of her knives and slashed towards the baby. He merely leaped onto her arm, and using only his legs, managed to twist her around and push her into the deeper part of the truck.

She shook her head and retaliated quickly, but before she was even able to attempt another attack, the baby's foot collided with her forehead, and she was forced back once again, this time, actually falling down.

Kayde wiped away the blood that leaked out of the corner of her mouth. She glowered at the baby.

"Kaydence." He turned towards Alphonso, who still gripped his daughter in his arms. "Alphonso. Callina." He paused for a moment and looked up into one of the trees only mere feet away. "Clarisse."

Alphonso noticed a ghost of a smile as she landed with complete silence onto the bed of the truck. She had a grin plastered on her face. "Reborn."

"Does Vongola Nono need anything?"

He reverted his attention back to the only other male. "No. As you well know, you're only needed in times of war. The Varia has everything else under control."

Alphonso breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to take your daughters under my wing."

The father's eyes shot up to stare at the baby in disbelief. Training with Reborn was worse than any war they would ever come across.

"They're only children."

"Vongola Nono seems to think that we might need stronger forces. And your daughters haven't seem to undergone any—" He takes one look at Calli's face. "—_serious_ training."

Anger bubbled up inside the father. "And _why_ would they need to be stronger?"

"Vongola Nono is becoming older. We are all aware of that. He's searching for an heir as we speak."

Alphonso looked up at his wife, whose face was unreadable. But he could see the traces of fear in her eyes. She shut them quickly and the fear was gone once they reopened.

"They'll do it."

"But mom!"

The two adults and the baby looked at the eldest daughter whom they've ignored for the past while.

"I don't wanna train with Reborn!"

Kayde knew what Reborn would do. She had an idea after her parents came home, nearly beaten down by him. He was a dangerous person, and if there was someone she would never forgive, _let alone _to train with them, it was him. He nearly destroyed her parents. And her family.

Reborn smirked. He noticed the soft tremor of her hands and the cold sweat that formed at her brow.

"It's okay to be scared."

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

But now she was shaking violently and pulled her knees towards her chest. She attempted to level her breathing, but failed miserably. She shot a quick glance at her sister's form.

And then a switch turned on in Reborn's head.

"You're scared for your sister."

Kayde shook her head profusely. "No! Why would I even care for that idiot?! All she does is mess things up all the time and she just ruins all of mom's plannings and traps!"

At this, Calli shifted within her father's arms and rubbed away the sleep in her eyes with a bloodied hand. "Why is everyone yelling?"

The ten year old caught sight of the baby in front of her. "Hello there, little sir. I like your chameleon."

The other three pairs of eyes stared at her like she was insane. That is, until a chameleon formed itself on top of Reborn's hat. He smirked. "She sees things." Kayde couldn't help but gawk at the lizard. Since when was that chameleon there? "His name is Leon."

"Hi, Leon."

Calli lifted herself up and out of her father's arms and plopped down right in front of Reborn. The baby stared up at her with his large eyes. "Hello, Calli."

"Hi."

There was no fear in Calli's voice, let alone any sort of emotional. Alphonso sighed. Perhaps the training had finally taken its toll and broke her spirit. It was inevitable.

"Why the long face?"

Calli blinked at the baby. "I'm not sad."

"What are you then?"

Calli paused and pondered. "Tired."

Reborn looked back and forth between the two Crisanté sisters and genuinely smiled.

He knew what to do.

* * *

**Three Years Later.**

Calli stared out at the window and twirled a knife in between her fingers. She sighed and awaited the arrival of her sister. Reborn had only taken Kayde with him.

Why? Well, Calli didn't know.

Calli led a basically normal life. She was in her eighth grade year in America. She had friends and went out every other weekend. She read lots of books and watched lots of TV.

Everything was normal.

Except for the extensive training she went through with her parents almost every day.

She sighed and decided that she shouldn't just sit and wait around any longer. She went out to their backyard and pulled out her bow and arrow. Long-range was one of her strong points, but she failed almost miserably in close-combat.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood. She quickly did a 180 on her heel and shot an arrow straight at the intruder.

She saw her sister ducking and holding her hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, kid!"

Calli immediately dropped her weapons and ran towards her sister. "KADY~"

"What's up, Lina?"

The younger slammed her body against the older one and buried her face into her chest. The latter patted Calli's head affectionately and sighed in relief.

Kayde was home.

"I don't understand why you didn't take Calli too."

Reborn's gaze shifted from the reunion of the two girls to their father. He had more fine lines around his face and his stubble had shown some sort of gray hair.

Reborn smirked. "Calli is Kayde's resolve. And vice versa."

The older man raised an eyebrow.

Reborn began to elaborate. "I knew if I had brought Calli into the battlefield, she would easily lose her own mind. She would lose her resolve because she wouldn't know what was worth fighting for since she didn't care anymore. But _Kayde_ if she knew that her sister was safe at home, living a normal life with her parents, then she would try her hardest and make sure not to die so she would see her dear sister again.

"Calli was brought up in an environment where her skills could be used to the fullest. She's been surrounded by many people and many friends, learning more and more about analyzing personalities and the way the human mind works. And she knew that she would have to try her hardest too because she spent most of her childhood trying to please her older sister, and trying to not live in her shadow.

"If I had brought Calli along, I would have two nearly useless people. But since I didn't, I have a strong fighter and another one, who, well, will serve a greater purpose later on." Reborn's eyes glinted.

Alphonso nodded in understanding. "That… That's brilliant."

"Well, we have more matters to discuss."

"And what is that, Reborn?"

Reborn held up a document with the Dying Will Flame seal at the top of it. Alphonso sucked in a sharp breath.

"Your daughters' future."

* * *

**A/N:** MERH. CRAPPY CHAPTER I KNOW I KNOW I JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS OUT THERE. I'M DONE.

I'M SO SORRY. FORGIVE ME. SADFHASDFHWEIEJKSDFSIALKSFS

Ask any questions about them and I'll try to answer them throughout the story.

Kay.


	12. The Family Outing (part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"I'm going out with Romario."

I pulled the bed covers over my head. How the heck did he get in? "Meh."

I heard him sigh, quite loudly, actually. "It's noon."  
We've been in Japan for a few days now, and I've been sleeping the days away until Calli was free. Then I would sneak out, only to get in trouble by Dino and his lackeys a few hours later. Couldn't they leave me alone for just _one_ day?

"We're going to the mall."

Romario's voice made my ears perk up. I lifted my head out from under the covers and stared at the two men.

"From what I know, you believe you've been lacking in the clothes department."  
My left eye twitched. I thought back to a two hour conversation I had with a certain maid back in Italy.

Angelica told him.

"Would you like to come with us?"

I shook my head and pulled the bed covers over my face again. "I don't have any money."

Which was true. Calli and I shared a bank account, but I let her use everything since if I needed anything, I would just have to ask the person I'm being forced to marry.

Mafiosos have a lot of influence.

"The Boss has provided a credit card for you."

I shot up in bed and noticed a silver card glinting in the sunlight being held in my fiancé's hand. I quickly scrambled out of the bed and reached for it. I stared at it.

_Kaydence Rei Cavallone._

I glared at the name.

"And _why_ is my name—?"

Dino put his arms up in defense quickly. "I was against it."

There was a pang in my heart.

Does he not want to be with me either?  
_Of course not. You said so yourself. If he had the time, he would find a girl of his own._

"Fine." I barked, the pain still evident in my heart. "I'll go with you. But let me just go get breakfast downstairs first and then I'll get ready."

"Maybe you should get ready first." Romario stated.

"Why?"

"Your pajamas."

I looked down at what I was wearing. A spaghetti-strap, black tank top and my pink Nike athletic shorts. It was what I always wore to be at my most comfortable. There was nothing wrong with it, was there?

"What?"

"I don't think the Boss would enjoy other people staring at his fiancée too much, do you?"

Dino's face heated up to a bright red and began stammering. "I-I—"

I glowered at Romario. "Please. He doesn't care." I barked, bitterly. I placed the credit card down on the table side and grabbed my room key. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

As soon as I came down through the elevators, almost _all_ of the Chiavarone Famiglia were crowding at the tables and stuffing their faces full of food. I blinked. What the hell?

I scanned the room for other patrons, but everyone there was, to my knowledge, all from the Famiglia.

Damn it.

One of the hotel managers walked up to me, his face slightly distressed. "I'm sorry, miss, but we don't have any food left for now. Breakfast has been postponed for at least another hour. We will get more food as soon as possible."

I sighed, irritated. I looked over my shoulder and glared at the two men who just so happened to come in the elevator after me. Romario smiled.

I glared at the older man.

"Maybe you should go change now."

A vein popped and I clenched my fists. I resisted the urge to slam his face against the tile. I simmered down slightly, and walked past Dino and Romario. I pushed the elevator button, and immediately after, the elevator opened. Two men walked out, wearing Hawaiian shirts.

"**Ooh, what do we have here~?**"

They were taller, a _lot_ taller than me. And built too. I sighed in aggravation. I didn't have time for this.

The tallest one walked towards me, nearly trapping me against the wall. I _really_ didn't have time for this. "**What do you say, pretty mama, how about—?**"

My fist collided with his jaw, making him stumble back to the opposite wall. My knuckles cracked against impact, but I didn't really care at the moment. His lackey gawked at me and ran to his friend's side immediately.

I breathed in slowly and stepped into the elevator.

At least I was able to get _some_ steam out.

Before the elevator doors closed, I could've sworn I heard the voice of my fiancé talking to his right hand man.

"Maybe you should've let her have her breakfast."

* * *

"How about this?"

"Ooh~ Ahhh~"

I shook my head at the men and turned towards the full body mirror. I valued opinions, but these people seemed to love everything I put on. Heck, all I was wearing were sweats and a loose fitting tank top.

I tapped my foot impatiently and went into the dressing room again to change back to my regular gray skinny jeans and my cobalt blue v-neck. I pulled on my blue Vans and tied them securely around my foot. I stared at the outfit I had on only moments ago.

Yeah. I'll buy it.

I went to the cashier to purchase my items, and then threw it into one of the many bags I had each of the four men holding. Luckily, Dino wasn't here.

"What _is_ all that?!"

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"What?"

Dino spluttered and gestured widely to his men. "_This_?"

"I like shopping."

"Obviously." Romario chuckled.

"Don't worry, Boss, she bought a lot of things for you!" The bald one in the middle exclaimed. The other two beat him with their fists as soon as he uttered those words.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, idiot!"

"Yeah! She was trying to be nice!"

Romario sweatdropped.

Dino paused and then broke out into a large grin.

I glared at him. "Don't think too much about it. I just hate how you dress."

He stared down at his woodsy green jacket with faux black fur rimmed around the hood, his black shirt that always seems to have some sort of character that no one knows how to read, his khaki pants, and finally, his black sneakers.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You wear it _all the time._" I growled.

"No, I wore the shirt with that other symbol yesterday."

I stared at him in disbelief. "_You _don't even know what your shirt means!"

"It looks cool, though."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Hey, Lady Boss?"

"What?!" I snapped, glaring at the men behind me.

The two on the outside shrunk back, the one in the middle piped up, "You have a gray hair."

And with that, started the inevitable chase of the Chiavarone Famiglia around the mall.

* * *

It had been a few days since the mall incident, and I was holding my silver hair strand, contemplating whether or not I should pull it out.

_It'll grow five more if you do that._

I cried out in exasperation. _Why_ was I getting gray hairs in the first freaking place?

The goofy face of a certain Mafioso came up.

I growled.

I turned to leave the bathroom until I saw something else glimmer in the light.

_Oh, look, another gray hair._

I lifted it up, hoping it to be a trick of the light, alas, it wasn't. I sighed and turned on the sink. I splashed some cold water onto my face and went back to my bed.

I snuck underneath the covers and calmed myself down.

Just when I was about to fall asleep…

"KAAAADY~"

A book nearly collided with the face of my fiancé, if he wasn't able to catch it. I snorted. That meant that his men were around him.

A heavy weight plopped down next to me and I looked up from my pillow to see Dino grinning down at me. I sighed.

"What."

"Let's go to a Haunted House!"

I twitched. "No."

"Why not?"

* * *

_"Kady, Kady!"_

_ I could hear the sobs of my younger sister, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I knew this was real. She would never call me Kady in public unless she was in danger._

_ "Lina, where are you?!"_

_ "I can't see! Kady! HELP MEEE—!"_

_ Her cry was muffled by something and I looked at my surroundings, only finding myself in the Room of Mirrors. I mentally cursed myself forgetting myself caught in here._

_ The walls made of mirrors began to spin around me and I couldn't catch sight of where my sister was._

_ A shadow passed from behind me._

_ I quickly turned around and shot the mirror directly behind me with a trusty gun entrusted to me from Reborn. The mirror shattered and revealed another passageway._

_ I stepped through it carefully, avoiding any shards. I ran down the hallway and listened for Calli._

_ But before I could get too far, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and gasped loudly, dropping my gun in complete terror._

_ In front of me was the palest face I had ever seen in my life, what seemed like blood smeared across his lips. His dark sullen eyes accented with a bright ruby red and his teeth were yellowing from God-knows-what. His flaming orange hair frayed out in many ways, defying gravity._

_ It was a clown._

_ I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_ And then everything became black._

* * *

**Third Person POV. (Still Flashback)**

_Calli looked up from painting her toenails a bright midnight blue to match her witch's costume. She quickly scrambled up as the scream of her sister met her ears._

_ She glanced at the baby next to her. "_What_ was that?!"  
Reborn looked up at her. "Wasn't me."_

_ Calli's eyes widened. This was the ultimate prank gone wrong. "B-but… if it w-wasn't you… and it wasn't me…?"_

_ They quickly exchanged glances and ran down the hallway to the source of the scream._

_ They stopped abruptly as they saw Kayde's collapsed body in the arms of…_

_ "Dad?"_

_ Alphonso Crisanté looked up to see his youngest daughter and stammered. "I-I d-don't know what happened… I j-just wanted to know where your mom was."_

_ Calli noticed the grease paint that was on her father's face. She sighed and then stared at her eldest sister._

_ Well, Mission Halloween was technically accomplished._

_ They had found out what scared Kayde._

* * *

**Kayde's POV. Present Time.**

"You're not _scared_, are you?" Dino teased.

"NO!"

He blinked. "Whoa. You _are _scared!"

I slammed a goose feathered pillow against his face, not exactly eliciting the kind of pain I wanted it to, but it got the point across. I lowered the pillow to see a grinning Dino.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaydence. Boss will protect you."

I stared at Romario in disbelief. "W-wait… so…"

"We won't be accompanying you."

There was an evil glint in Romario's eyes.

I twitched. I gotta give this guy some more credit.

"If you're _not_ scared, then you'll go with me."

"But… I-I… d-d…" I stuttered. I glanced at each of the men's face, landing lastly on the crooked smile of Dino. I sighed.

_Conquer your fears, Kayde. Conquer them._

"F-fine."

* * *

"See? Everything's alright."

I held onto Dino for dear life, hoping that _once_ he wouldn't be clumsy without his subordinates.

"You're fine." He petted my hair gently. He would get an ass whooping for that later.

We managed to pass through halfway through the house, Dino only stumbling five times. Luckily, I caught him each time, and he kept muttering something about his shoelaces and it being too dark to see. If I wasn't so freaking horrified, I would've rolled my eyes.

The anxiety in my chest rose each time we passed through a room. We already came across Ju-On and Ringu, Dino only laughing at the sight. I kept my eyes peeled out for something else. None of the rooms contained those demonic beings known as clowns. Not yet. But they will. I know they will.

They always do.

We stepped into a room with multiple mirrors and I could feel Fear itself strangling me by the throat. I whined softly and pulled at Dino's jacket, not even being able to utter a word.

_Kayde. Breathe. The workers here aren't even allowed to touch you. You're fine._

I stared into a mirror and a woman's face appeared. She began to grip the bottom of her jaw and pulled down, hard. It began to stretch and I could feel my mouth dropping down with it. I quickly turned my face to Dino's chest and gripped him tightly. He chuckled softly.

He pulled me along gently and we arrived into a room with many carnival toys. My breathing hitched and I could've sworn my heart dropped.

_He's heeeeeeeere._

I shook my head to rid myself of the creepy voice, but to avail. I started to shake violently and I covered my eyes with my hands. I could feel a cold breeze around me and the background music that played around us abruptly stopped.

At last, I heard it.

That horrible, aching sound.

That high-pitched giggle that echoed all around me.

I took a deep breath and started forward, ready to run out the room.

That is, until a heavy weight toppled me over and I was pinned against the floor.

I screamed.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

After multiple hours of Dino trying to explain to the police that he wasn't 'sexually assaulting' her in any kind of way, (with his face red during the whole interrogation) Dino told them what he told them the whole time; that he tripped over his shoelaces. The policemen exchanged glances and sighed. They released him.

Dino walked back to his car.

With newly found bags under his eyes, he sat in the driver's seat and lolled his head over to look at his fiancee. Her eyes were wide with apology and she was nibbling at her nails in anxiety. He sighed. She was still scared.

He leaned over and pressed his hand against her shoulder.

She jumped slightly but then turned to face him.

He smiled tiredly.

"I'm never taking you to a Haunted House again."

* * *

**A/N: **Fluff chapter?

I kinda liked this. It was alright. (I didn't really like the mall part, but it showed that Kayde had a heart for Dino, even though she technically bashed on the way he dressed.)

If you guys aren't scared of clowns, y'all freaks.

Clowns are the scariest things ever. sadfasjhfkjahsaklsdhfjasdhfa klsj


	13. Accident

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"She's rather cute, isn't she, Kyou-san?"

"Hn."

Hibari's eyes followed the small frame of the herbivore that tripped over her own feet while chasing after the other team. Her knees collided with the cement and scraped sharply against it. Hibari could see her cry out slightly.

Immediately, a male herbivore stopped his playing and ran to her side. She smiled up at him and shook her head. He extended his hand out to her and she took it. The male herbivore lifted her arm over his shoulder and helped her limp over to one of the benches.

They exchanged a few words and the two herbivores began to laugh. The male one stood up and pointed towards the building, possibly going to get help from the nurse. The female one shook her head, but the male wouldn't hear from it.

As he jogged away, Kusakabe noticed a more menacing aura next to him. Hibari's eyes were lifted up to the sky for one moment, and then he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Kyou-san?"

"Find out everything about that herbivore."

Kusakabe stared as the prefect walked back into the building. Kusakabe looked down to see Calli tapping her fingers against the bench in a rhythmic pattern. He looked down at her, slightly amused. She played the piano.

He sighed.

How could one simple girl cause so much trouble?

* * *

"Kusa-kun!"

He waved towards Calli as she walked towards him, her knees wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to your knees?" He asked, in mock surprise.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little accident while playing basketball." She laughed, embarrassed.

"You didn't walk to the nurse by yourself like that, did you?"

"Oh, no! Akira-san helped me."

Kusakabe thought back to the files of the students. There were only seven students with that name as either a first or a last. Narrows it down.

"Akira?" Kusakabe inquired, feigning actual interest.

"Uhm… Seiichi?"

There was no Akira Seiichi… But there _was_ an Akira Seiji.

He got the information he needed.

Kusakabe smiled down at the girl. "That's good."

"Uhm… what are you going to do to him?"

Kusakabe could see the obvious worry in her ruby eyes. He half-smiled. "Don't worry. I won't do anything."

But that doesn't mean Hibari won't.

* * *

"Hey, Calli-chan, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Akira-san is leaving Namimori!"

"What?! Why didn't he tell me? He was supposed to be my partner for the English project!" Calli whined, with crocodile tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, he's leaving right after he gets out of the hospital."

Calli blinked.

"EH?!"

* * *

Calli swung her legs back and forth, too short to be able to touch the ground on the bench. She sighed and reached into her bag for the book they were asked to read. It was an easier read, since not everybody in Japan was fluent in English.

The project centered around the main theme of the novel, which was, 'Finding Yourself.'

I sighed. What the heck do I tell them?

_Oh yeah, I can kill stuff with a bow and arrow._

"Calli-chan?"

She looked up and ruby red eyes met with brown ones.

"Oh, hi, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna cocked his head slightly, concerned. This was the first time in a while he hasn't been called Yoshi.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "My partner for English got hit by a bus—" Tsuna twitched. "—and now I have no one to work with…"

Tsuna's mind wandered off to only a few hours ago, where he saw Hibari standing in front of a bloody pulp, hardly recognizable as even human.

He shuddered. Maybe a bus would be kinder.

* * *

"Hibari-saaaaaaaan~"

He glared at her.

"Will you _pleeeaassee_ be my partner for English?"

"It was only hours ago that you were limping down the hallways shouting, 'I finally have a partner.'"

She pouted. "I know, and that's what got me here." She gestured to the piles of paperwork in front of her. She was sitting in a desk that was a few feet away from Hibari. He was facing the window while she faced the door. "But apparently, he got hit by a bus and now I'm stuck with no partner. Again."

"…Who was your partner?"

Calli gawked at him lightly, surprised. Hibari was interested. She quickly regained her composure. "E-eto… It was Akira Seiji."

Hibari smirked down at his homework. He had managed to kill two birds with one stone, then.

Or just one herbivore with two tonfas.

"Hibari-san, _pleeease_."

The sound of a herbivore begging was usually music to his ears, but now, he was just irritated.

"Why me."

Calli blinked and then stared hard at the papers. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip. _I can't tell him that Reborn told me to stay around him… _"Uhm… I don't know."

Once Calli looked up, her eyes met with steely-blue ones, Hibari's face dangerously close to hers. She nearly fell back in her chair, but Hibari smirked and then stepped back.

Calli could still hear the pounding of her heart in her ears.

She was sure that Hibari could hear it too because his smirk grew wider and he chuckled darkly.

He walked back to his own desk and Calli was left shuddering. She quickly went back to her papers, hands shaking slightly.

After a few minutes of strained silence, at least for Calli, a piece of paper fluttered down in front of her. She turned to look at Hibari, who was paying no mind to her. She picked up the piece of paper and read what was on it.

An address.

"You'll meet me there. Then begin working on the project. I'll give you my input, but if you bother me with your own problems, I will bite you to death."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sneaked a glance at Calli, who was grinning widely. "Really?!"

Even before Calli was able to thank Hibari, his tonfa slammed down onto her head. The girl cried out softly and reached up to touch the injury.

There wasn't any blood this time.

She smiled inwardly.

They were making progress.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. Super hecka short.

I actually wrote this one before 'The Family Outing (part 2)' but then I realized that the chapter before the 'Blast Back to the Past' was another HibarixCalli one.

I didn't wanna go too far with this one. So that's why it's short.

I'll leave all the goodness for next time. :3

REVIEW, PLEASE. IT IS HELPFUL.


	14. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**This chapter will have both Dino and Hibari, so don't worry. :P**

**And it will take a turn for, well, we'll see. LOL.**

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

My sister collapsed onto the bed next to me, obviously worn out from the past few days. Her mind wouldn't let her stop recollecting the Haunted House incident, and so, she stayed in my room in fear of some murderous clown coming into her room in the middle of the night.

"Maybe you should stay with Dino?"

She shot me a look.

I shrugged. "Come on, you're gonna end up sleeping with him in the future anyways. In more ways than one."

A pillow collided with my face. I sighed.

Today was the day that I was to meet Hibari because he had finally decided to be my partner for the English project, and here I was, babysitting my older sister.

Luckily, it was only Saturday morning.

My sister, being as she was, was completely against the idea. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Reborn said I should stick by him."

Kayde's nose twitched. She couldn't deny his wishes.

"He keeps giving you detention for no reason. And he abuses you physically." Her eyes gestured towards the small bump on my head. I smiled.

"Don't worry. Training with you was worse than this."

"I can't believe he hits girls." She scoffed.

"Well, at least there's no gender discrimination."

Kayde pushed herself off of the bed with shaky arms and went towards the door. I blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Have fun, Kady. Be safe."

She waved a small wave without facing me.

The door shut softly behind her.

I stared at myself in the mirror and cringed.

Well, time to get ready.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, I decided that, even though it was against my very nature, to ask Dino for help. He was my transportation everywhere and Romario and the other men refused to drive me anywhere because they believed that I should 'get to know the Boss better.'

I pushed the door lightly, a soft click meeting my ears. I peeked in to make sure that Dino was at least somewhat decent.

His back was turned to me, and he sported a black zip up hoodie with grey sweats. He was on the phone. His blonde hair was tousled even more than usual, as if he had been running his hand through it all day.

"_Yes, yes, I will. The meetings have all been arranged, and the Chiavarone Famiglia, and I, personally, will be glad to help them out of their debt. So as long as they don't sever our bond and break their word, there won't be any sort of war._"

His voice rolled off the Italian so simply and my heart fluttered slightly against my will. Italian was a beautiful language, and it was a language that I, unfortunately, wasn't fluent in. Although my father was a full-fledged Italian, he saw it fit for me to learn Japanese and English first. The only bits and pieces of Italian I knew were from personal experience.

And the fact that he was talking all mature and Boss-like didn't exactly help the pounding organ in my chest.

Dino must have noticed my presence for he turned around to face me, a wide grin on his face. He motioned at me to come in and I slipped through the opening. He then focused his attention back to the phone call and ended it quickly.

"_Grazie. Ciao._"

I pursed my lips so that I could conceal my smile. I must have faltered a little bit because once Dino got off the phone, his soft brown eyes were glinting in the light. I twitched.

"You like Italian?"

Once he switched back to Japanese, the fluttering stopped.

"It's pretty."

He smiled. "Can you speak it?"

I shook my head. "I can understand it."

He stepped closer towards me, but I stood my ground. He bent forward slightly, our eyes connecting at the same level. He grinned crookedly.

"_What can I do for you, signorina?_"

I twitched at his Italian, the fleeting feeling back. I opened my mouth to retort, but gravity decided not to be my friend.

Right as he took a step forward, he stepped on his own sock and his forehead conked with mine, causing us to stumble onto the floor, nearly recreating the Haunted House night.

I pushed the man off of me and stood up as soon as the pain fled. He rubbed his own forehead and apologized profusely. I sighed in irritation. "Get up. I wanna go out."

Dino pouted at my harsh words but then pushed himself off of the carpeted ground. He loomed over me, almost a foot taller. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Out?"

Dino grinned. "The Moonlight Festival is tonight." (**A/N:** Think of it as a Fall Festival because the summer festival is still next year. :P)

I blinked. "Moonlight… Festival…?"

"You wanna go to that?"

I pondered for a moment. "Are they fun?"

Dino gaped at me. "You've… you've never been to a festival?"

I scrunched my nose up. "No. People always told me that festivals were times to hang out with your boyfriend or the guy you liked or whatever, and I never had a boyfriend that wanted to take me to a Festival."

"Well, you've had some sucky boyfriends then."

Ain't _that _the truth?

I paused. "I don't have a yukata."

"Then I'll take you out to get one."

His warm smile caused something to stir in the pit of my stomach. I attempted to brush the feeling away, but it lingered. "U-uhm… S-sure…"

Dino blinked. "You okay? Your face is really red."

He lifted his hand to press it against my forehead, and his hand was cold to the touch. I blinked as he brushed away the stray bangs. I shook my head and swatted his hand away, causing him to stumble back.

Unfortunately, he gripped my hair as he did so.

I cried out in anguish and tumbled down on top of him. He let out a small grunt as my body hit his chest. I put my hands on either side of him to lift myself up, but then a sharp pain met my head. I noticed that Lady Fate decided to have a sense of humor today and entangled my hair in the zipper of his hoodie.

Dino's apology came shooting out of his mouth one after the other, his face red with embarrassment. My voice overlapped his with constant insults, my cheeks probably stained by the blood rushing to the surface.

Our voices ceased as we heard the soft click of the door opening. Our eyes trailed up to see Romario, smirking.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

My gaze shifted from the man at the door to the man below me. I then realized what it probably looked like.

I sighed.

_Why me?_

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"Hibari-san?"

"What."

"Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?" He paused and my mouth formed a small, 'o'. "Uh, never mind. Don't answer that. You have a nice home. I like it. Very homey. I like the earth tones you have set around here. That painting's really nice." His eyes flitted towards the painting for only a split second. "You know, that blend of slate and blue in the sky reminds me of your eyes—"

"Shut up, herbivore."

"Okay."

I slapped myself mentally. _Stupid_.

I continued to jot down notes from the novel for the project. Sensei, after asking who my partner was, said that I could do whatever I wanted and that Hibari-_sama_ didn't have to be there while I presented. He said this with his eyes shifting every few seconds, switching between the windows, the camera, and me, might I add.

He yawned and stood up from his chair. I was sitting Indian style on the floor, using his coffee table as my desk. I blinked up at him and his shoulders slumped ever so slightly after he stretched.

_He's so cute~_

As if he heard my thoughts, he shot a glare my way. "You'll finish at least two-thirds of your part by four pm—" My eyes widened. "—do you understand me?"

I stammered. "W-what? That's a lot of work!"

I saw lightning flash around his eyes. I squeaked and went straight back to the assignment. Hibari stalked up the stairs and went to his room, his door locking right behind him.

I craned my neck to see if the coast was clear. When I saw it was, I leaped up from my sitting position and walked around his living room, the cool wood pressing against the bottoms of my feet.

I scowled slightly.

He could've at least offered me house slippers.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Hibari slipped out of his room silently, leaving the door slightly ajar, as he would return fairly soon. His sharp eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the small herbivore walking around the room. When she walked, it seemed as though she believed she was walking on air.

He quickly chastised himself for noticing such a herbivorous thing.

As he strained his ears, he could hear her humming softly under her breath. She twirled ever so slightly on the balls of her feet, a small smile grazing her features.

A quick glimpse into the past flashed through his mind, and a darkness shrouded over Hibari's features.

"Get out."

The herbivore spun around quickly, stammering about how she hadn't meant to. Hibari didn't want to hear any of it. He stayed glued in his spot, but glowered at the smaller being.

"Get. Out."

"But I—"

"If you don't get out, I will bite you to death."

She whimpered quietly and quickly ran to grab her things. Hibari watched as she quickly stuffed her things back into her bag and shuffled towards the door. She opened it hastily, picked up her shoes, and ran out, not even putting on anything to protect her from the ground. She shut the door behind her, but not before her voice echoed into the emptiness of the house, "I'm sorry."

Hibari glared at the spot where the herbivore once stood.

His mind wandered dangerously far.

* * *

_"Kyoya, you shouldn't look so angry! A child is to be happy at all times!"_

_ "You really should stop coddling him. He's already three."_

_ Hibari's mother nuzzled her nose against her son's who was merely staring up at her with a blank expression, mirroring exactly her husband's. She huffed._

_ "Well, you don't give him much attention, do you?"_

_ The elder Hibari glared at his wife. She was being ridiculous. A child shouldn't need so much attention._

_ The woman sighed, but then a small smile crept onto her face. She leaned up, still craddling her son, and pecked her husband on the nose. He twitched at the gesture._

_ She drifted across the wooden floor and sang under her breath to her child who reached up and touched his mother's face. She leaned into his small hand and smiled._

_ The man standing between the doorway of the kitchen and the living room gazed at the intimacy between his wife and his son. He was almost jealous. That is, until her face lifted up to smile at him and laugh lightly._

_ The corner of his mouth twitched as she went back to singing and cooing to their son. He paused. _Their_ son…_

_ He closed his eyes and listened to her voice._

_ Her singing ceased and she whispered something to her son. Something that her husband had to strain his ears to hear. "I love you, my little skylark."_

_ A rare smile found its way onto the man's lips as he opened his eyes to stare at his wife._

_ Perhaps Kyoya needed more siblings._

* * *

Hibari slumped back in his chair, obviously stressed out. He almost slapped himself for reminiscing; looking back on memories were for herbivores. And he certainly wasn't one.

His eyes trailed at where the carpet underneath the coffee table crumpled. It was where _she_ was sitting.

He held his head in aggravation and decided that it would be a perfect time to take a nap.

He had to rest up for the Moonlight Festival.

He would be collecting funds for the Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

**A/N:** Moonlight Festival _is not _the summer festival, AKA, Tsuna and them won't be selling chocolate covered bananas (but there will be a stand with chocolate covered strawberries. :3) Tsuna will be able to relax with his friends and watch fireworks and stuff. I believe he deserves a break. :P So does Kayde and Calli, of course.

WHOA. SNEAK PEEK INTO HIBARI'S PAST. i lyke it.

Anyways, please keep reviewing. I'd put a New Year's special here, but meh. I'm lazy. LOL. Anywhoooooo~ I'm half following the arc, and half following the alternate universe thing.** ALSO, CALLI JOINED SCHOOL TOWARDS THE END OF THE SEMESTER, so basically, they only have a few more months to go of school before Longchamp appears. (;**

Yeeeey. (I had reread almost all of the Daily Life Arc to figure out how this was gonna work. MERH.)

**If you guys wanna know what song Calli/Hibari's mom was singing—yes, they were singing the same song—just ask, and I shall tell. Haha. It's one of my all time favorite songs, even if the notes are _suuuppahhh_ high.**


	15. Insecurities & Holding On

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**Shout out to Kanako Arichi who asked what song Calli and Hibari's mom were singing. :) I'll mention it within this chapter. **And I don't know when Calli and Hibari will get together. ;) Depends on them, yo.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

My shoulders slumped as I leaned back in the recliner of Dino's room. I could feel Kayde's eyes boring into my head.

The bathroom door opened and Dino walked out, clad only with a loose hotel towel hanging by his waist. I stared at his defined, but not totally chiseled, abs. I blinked.

And now, Kayde's eyes were _really_ boring into my head.

I quickly looked away and didn't pay any mind to the older man. I wasn't interested in him, I really wasn't. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Dino pulling off the towel and the air tensed around us.

"DINO, WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?"

"What?"

Once the towel was off, it revealed khaki shorts. I inwardly sighed in relief. Kayde would've gouged my eyes out, and then hers right after. He lifted the towel up to the wet mop of blonde mess upon his head. Before he could even wipe away the excess water, his face was bombarded with a pillow.

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED US!"

"What?" Dino asked, confused. "Did you think I was…?" He trailed off, and his face flushed. "Uh… I'm gonna go grab a shirt and wait outside."

He did exactly as he said, and once the door closed behind him, I grinned mischeviously at my sister.

"You like him."

"Get out."

My heart broke a little. "Those were the same words that Hibari said to me…"

Kayde's eyes softened and her bottom lip jutted out just a little bit, a face of sympathy. Then it passed. "Get over it."

I whined loudly. "I don't even know what I did!"

My sister scoffed. "That's not true. What did you do?"

I rubbed my right foot over my left and shook my head.

"Stop acting like a child, Lina, what did you do?"  
I sighed. "I was just walking around his living room, looking at photos. There wasn't much. A lot of them were Hibari, and only one was a family portrait, but it was a silhouette photo."

"What else were you doing?"

"Nothing else?"

"Come on, Lina, you know you did more than that."

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to think back. The sound of my own voice met my ears. "I was… uh… I was, y'know, twirling around, which I happened to do from time to time—" I could just _feel _Kayde rolling her eyes. "—and I started to hum _Green Finch and Linnet Bird_."

"From Sweeney Todd?"

I opened my eyes. "Yeah. I sang the lark part to the song, you know, when Johanna sings…

_My cage has many rooms damask and dark._

_ Nothing there ever sings, not even my lark._

_ Larks never will, you know, when they're captive._

_ Teach me to be more adaptive._"

My sister snorted. "Well, it couldn't have been _that_. It must have been the fact that you were snooping around his house."

I nodded subsconsciously, but continued pondering about those words. Hibari meant skylark. Perhaps the words were insulting to him? I sighed inwardly.

Knowing Hibari, I will never know the answer.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

Once Calli decided that she would go sulk in her own room, I found myself at the mall with Dino and his men. And for the past two hours, I endured this:

"Oh, hello sir, would you like to try this cologne?"

"Oh! Sir! You look like you could be a model! Care to try this suit on?"

"Sir, sir! Might I say that you look rather ravishing?"

"Ohemgee, you're, like, totes cute."

"Hey, are you single?"

"Wanna come to my house?"

"Oooh~ A foreigner? Want a tour around Japan?"

And so much more.

I glowered at the women before me, (yes, they had began to crowd around) obviously bustier and taller than I. Their skins were near perfection and their hair didn't frizz up in the humidity unlike mine. They were the plastics.

"NO, BITCH. HE DOESN'T WANT A TOUR."

I grabbed Dino's left hand and lifted it up for everyone to see. I placed mine right next to his and even though they seemed brainless, it was almost impossible to miss the gold glimmer in the light. That's right, I was pulling out the 'he's married to me' card. I was fuming and was about to be on a rampage. Dino must have noticed this because he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Hey, are you jealous?"

I took a step back from him and slapped his chest. He shrunk back. "NO, I AM NOT!"

I noticed the slight twitching at the corners of his mouth. He was trying not to laugh. I glared at him. He took my hand and I tried to snatch it away, but his grip was surprisingly strong. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, his brown eyes still in contact with mine. He grinned as he saw a pink tinge creep onto my face.

He then faced the group of women and wrapped his hand around my waist. "Sorry. I'm taken."

He nuzzled his cheek into the crown of my head.

I cringed at how the fluttering in my stomach suddenly bolted up to a whole new level. My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears, it was a miracle I was able to hear Dino's whisper. "There's no reason to be jealous."

Immediately, insecurity washed over me.

_He's only being polite. He doesn't like you._

_ Who are you kidding? Any of these girls beat you in beauty and personality._

_ He's a gentleman. He compliments everybody. That's the kind of person he is._

_He's an adult who's merely playing with a seventeen year old. You're nothing but an immature and bratty child to him._

As the girls dispersed and each shot me a glare, I pushed him away softly and walked away.

"H-hey, Kady, where you going?"

"Don't call me that." I mumbled.

"Kady, w-wait! You're walking really fast."

I didn't even notice how fast I was walking. Or when I began jogging. Or when I started sprinting. I breathed out even puffs of air and focused only on that. Not the stinging in my eyes nor the saltiness of the tears.

Dammit, Kayde.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

My sister sense was tingling.

I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and dialed my sister's number quickly. My breath caught in my throat when she didn't pick up. I shut my eyes. She would call me in due time.

But for now, it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself.

* * *

Before I could even knock on it, Hibari opened his door, wearing a long-sleeved, untucked, black uniform shirt. He wore his typical black slacks and his eyes narrowed when he saw me, grasping a steaming pot of beef stew.

I blinked. I quickly shoved the pot his way. He stared at it for a moment before retreating back into his home, leaving his door opened. I stepped in warily, and took off my shoes. I followed him into his kitchen and placed the dish on top of his stove. "Uhm… you can keep the dish. I'm really sorry about earlier."

I felt Hibari's eyes on my back. I bit my bottom lip and faced him. "I'm _really_ sorry."

His eye twitched and he sighed. "Get out."

"H-Hibari-san, I'm _really_ sorry and—"

"I have to attend the Moonlight Festival."

"O-oh…"

I stood there for a second. Then a minute. Then five. I was surprised Hibari hasn't 'bitten me to death' yet.

"What."

I squirmed uncomfortably and Hibari raised an eyebrow. I probably looked like a freak. "Can… can I come with you?"

"Why."

I bit my lip again. "I've never been to a festival. Kayde would never take me. And my past boyfriends—" I could've sworn I saw Hibari twitch. "—never saw it fit to take me anywhere."

I shuddered as I remembered my past boyfriends.

"Fine."

I blinked. Had my ears deceived me? "W-what…?"

"Women often wear yukatas."

I paused, still baffled from his past statement.

"Do you have a yukata?"

I swallowed and shook my head slowly.

He sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter."

He started towards the door again and I followed suit, only having half of a mind doing so. Everything seemed hazy as I traced his steps towards his garage. He pulled it open to reveal a jet-black motorcycle. He straddled it and stared at me.

"Well?"

My attention shot back to him. And then to the motorcycle. And then to him again. "W-wait… you want me to—?"

"I don't _want_ you to do anything," he hissed. "_You're_ the one who said—"

"Yeah." I interjected. He seemed taken aback that I cut him off. "Yeah. I wanna go. Am I allowed to ride with you?"

He ran his fingers through his tousled raven hair. I took that as a yes. I treaded carefully as I swung my leg over the motorcycle, the seat wasn't exactly large, so my body pressed against his back. He tensed slightly at the contact. I immediately pulled back. "Sorry! I can walk! It's fine—"

Hibari got off his motorcycle and walked towards his house. Once he turned the corner, I lost sight of him. I sighed. Why was I so socially awkward? I buried my face in my hands.

"Herbivore."  
My eyes darted to Hibari standing next to me. He was holding a helmet and looked rather impatient.

"…For me?"

He conked my head with the helmet and I didn't have time to laugh at the irony before he placed it on my head, shutting the visor down my face. I adjusted it so that I didn't feel like I was choking in it.

I felt Hibari get back onto the motorcycle.

"You better hold on."

* * *

**A/N:** And the end! Happy New Year's! It's 2013 here in the South. Shoutout to the family up in the Northeast and the Phils (who've already been partying for a while). We set off some fireworks, although they weren't as awesome as they were in past years. It rained here, so it kinda ruined the effect, but it was fun nonetheless.

That awkward moment when you live in Texas and you couldn't tell whether or not what you heard was a firework or a gun shot. (I'm not even kidding.)

By the way, I'm trying to get the chapters out as soon as I can. Next chapter will be the Moonlight Festival (KadyxDino style) and then right after that will be Moonlight Festival (CallixHibari style).

My writing isn't as well thought out as others, I know. I wish I had time to edit, but once I finish a story, I tell myself to just stop and not look back onto it. And I publish it. _Literally_ seconds after I finish writing it.

So, there you have it.

_Green Finch and Linnet Bird_ from Sweeney Todd was the song. In this chapter, you discovered that Kayde actually has some self-image issues while Hibari is kinda warming up to Calli, albeit too quickly for my taste. (But I just want to get to fwuffy Hibari. :3)

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT HELPS. PLEEEASEEE.  
I love all of my reviewers. 3**


	16. Moonlight Festival (part one)

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"Kady, what's wrong?"

"Stop. Just… stop."

Dino sighed softly to himself. Kayde was staring off into space again, and he couldn't help but notice the slight puffiness under her eyes. He knew when a girl had been crying. But he couldn't think of any reason as to why she would be.

_You did something, you idiot._

Dino immediately thought back to the crowd of women.

He shook his head. That couldn't be it. He nipped that problem in the butt as soon as it arose.

_But that's when she ran away._

He tapped his left foot impatiently against the dead pedal of the car. They had managed to spend hours at the mall, having lost Kayde for the last half.

They weren't even able to find a yukata for her.

Dino was rather stressed out with his fiancée. He was used to her yelling at sneering at him, but now, she was completely immersed in silence, blinking and breathing as if she were in slow motion.

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Because you're my fiancée."

Dino noticed the whitening of her knuckles as she clenched her fists. He sighed inwardly. He answered incorrectly.

"You don't even like me."

Dino drove off the side of the road to stop on the shoulder. He put the hazard lights on and unbuckled his seatbelt, granting him freedom from his seat. "What are you _talking_ about?"

She faced him, the redness in her eyes more apparent. "I don't even get why you agreed with my father about the marriage! I mean, I know the whole thing was rigged, but—"

Dino cut her off abruptly. "No, it wasn't."

The finality in his voice startled her. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

Kayde was paralyzed with so much surprise that she couldn't even move as he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching slightly. She breathed in his husky scent and her brain went haywire.

His hand reached for hers and he squeezed it lightly.

"Kady, I like you."

She didn't even try to tell him that she didn't like the name anymore. She'd let it slide for now… and maybe even later.

"I know you don't think I notice these things, but I mean, I do. You scrunch your face up when you look at yourself in the mirror, even though you always look pretty. When you read a book, you're at your lowest guard. You've cried during three books so far. Not obviously, but you've tried hiding it by yawning—" Kayde breathed in slowly as he recalled the truth. "—you sneak out at night sometimes to grab triple chocolate ice cream. You listen to Broadway from time to time. Your particular favorite is Phantom of the Opera. You like spending your weekends in and watching movies or shows on your computer. And that's alright. I'd do the same if I wasn't so busy being a Mafia Boss." He chuckled lightly.

He pressed his forehead harder against hers, and he shut his eyes. She breathed him in once again and pulled back.

Dino felt his signature smile play on his lips. Once he opened his eyes again, he was met with the glaring eyes of his fiancée. He blinked. He had thought he answered correctly that time.

"You read my tumblr."

Dino's nose crinkled and chuckled sheepishly. "A-ah…"

Before he could even explain that he had only checked her tumblr three weeks ago when she had posted about Perks of Being A Wallflower, the book that made her cry, her lips collided against his. His eyes widened in surprise and she pulled him in closer by gripping his shirt. The uneasiness in Kayde's stomach stirred as Dino made no attempt to either pull or kiss back.

But then Kayde felt the force of his lips back onto hers.

His hand trailed up to her hair and entangled themselves in her chestnut locks. He pulled her in closer and his eyes fluttered shut, taking in the sweet scent of her freesia.

They broke apart, but before Dino could feel the softness of her lips again, Kayde pushed him back into his seat. She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Dino pressed his lips once again to hers, shutting her up.

Kayde pressed her hands against the sides of his face, completely lost in total euphoria. He was completely intoxicating.

Dino smiled into the kiss, his mind travelling a few weeks back to Italy.

* * *

_Dino's feet carried him off to the sound of someone rustling in the middle of the night. He had assumed that it was just Kayde getting ice cream, but then the sound he was trailing had led him to the music room._

_ He peeked in, seeing a woman sitting at the grand piano, her white dress being the only thing he was able to catch sight of in the moonlight._

_ Kayde's voice, in a hushed volume, met his ears. "Hey, are you still on the line?"_

_ He heard Calli reply softly on Kayde's phone. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake…"_

_ "No, it's fine. Nightmares aren't fun."_

_ "Thank you, Kady."_

_ Dino heard Kayde chortle lightly, sounding like light soft bells to him, while he was still dazed from only being asleep for a couple of hours. "No problem, Lina."_

_ He was about to walk away from the room, feeling he had interrupted an intimate moment between Kayde and her sister. But then a harmonious chord met his ears._

_ He pressed his face against the doorway and listened to the soft playing of black and ivory keys. It was a lullaby. It was as if Sleep herself had come and wanted to play a soft tune for those who wanted to succumb to her sweet power._

_ And then Kayde's voice joined the music._

_ The words were unfamiliar to him, but he listened quietly. Her voice was soft, but every time she uttered a word, he could feel himself falling further and further._

_ After a few too short minutes, the song ended and Kayde pulled the cover back onto the piano. Calli's voice came back onto the phone, "Thank you, Kady… Goodnight…"_

_ "Goodnight, Lina." Dino could hear Kayde smile as she spoke, a moment of silence came, and then, "I love you."_

_ Dino slipped out of the doorway and back into the darkness. As he walked himself back in his bedroom and laid back down onto his pillow, he found a small smile sculpted onto his features. He recalled only a few moments ago, back to the piano. Back to Kayde's singing. Back to her, "I love you."_

_ He sighed in content._

_ He wanted to hear those words said to him._

_ And that was the moment he realized he was in love._

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Dino sweatdropped as Kayde threw the sack onto the ground and kicked dirt onto it. She huffed and stomped away. Dino looked at the man and apologized. He picked up the weighted sack and tossed it up and down in his hand.

He threw it at the bottles.

All five of them knocked down.

The sound caused Kayde to be back in a heartbeat, gawking at the sight. She glared up at Dino, and he couldn't help but feel like they were back at square one. He averted his attention back to the carnival man and he pointed at a small panda. Dino received it with a, "Thank you," and handed it to Kayde. She blinked at it.

"I don't want it."

Dino shifted slightly to return the stuffed animal, considering he had no use for it anyways. But then Kayde snatched it out of his hands and held it close to her chest. She turned on her heel and stalked off.

He followed quickly after her, managing to pull her right arm loose from the grip around the stuffed toy. He quickly interwinded his fingers with hers. A blush sneaked across her face, but she squeezed his hand lightly.

"KAAAAAYDE~"

Her head darted to where the source of the sound came from and saw Calli waving, holding a batch of chocolate-dipped strawberries. Calli skipped over towards the couple and pointed at their hands, giggling. Kayde twitched. "You guys want some strawberries to enhance the romance of the evening?"

Dino's hand had nothing to hold once Kayde let go and slammed her fist against the top of her younger sister's head, a vein throbbing violently in her forehead.

Dino blinked.

Could this really be the girl who sang lullabies to her younger sister late in the night just so that she wouldn't have to suffer from another nightmare?

As Kayde yelled down at her younger sister, the latter holding her newly found injury with crocodile tears streaming down her face, Dino smiled.

Yes. It really was.

* * *

**A/N: **I know Japan is ahead of Italy by about five hours, but have some imagination people. Plz.

OMG, WHOA. THAT ESCALATED RATHER QUICKLY.

If you guys must know, Kayde _had_ fallen for Dino, albeit later than he did for her. As he recollected those times of him noticing her, she thought back to all the times that Dino had been nothing but kind and caring towards her. She had first seen it as him treating her like everybody else, but then she decided, 'what the hell?' and kissed him on the spot.

Yep. Dassit. (LOL.)

Short chapter, merh. I'm kinda not into this, but asdjaklsjfasjdfkasjdf.

I'm leaving the house party I'm at (LOL I'M WRITING AT A PARTY PATHETICCC) and I'm going to write the HibarixCalli one very soon! I won't sleep until then! (It's freaking 3am.)


	17. Moonlight Festival (part two)

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**UGH. I REREAD MY LAST CHAPTER. I HATE IT. WHY AM I SO AWKWARD AT WRITING WHY CAN'T I JUST MAKE BEAUTIFUL THINGS. Whatever. REGRET NOTHING, KAYCEE. REGRET NOTHING. #yolo (I wrote it at 1am, so… whatevz, braski.)**

**Btw, I feel like I'm not getting enough feedback on Dino and Kayde… Like… what should I change about them? (Especially with that latest chapter -shudders-)**

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"Chocolate covered strawberries!"

Hibari followed the herbivore's path towards the booth. She held up one finger. The woman smiled and handed her the red, heartshaped box. The herbivore quickly paid the required fee and skipped back towards Hibari. She pulled one out and bit into it, savoring the sweet and tangy flavors marrying together.

"Want one?"

Hibari scoffed.

Calli pursed her lips and Hibari noticed a smidge of chocolate left at the corner of her mouth. He nearly drew out his tonfas because having food on your face while talking to someone was rude. And rudeness was for herbivores.

But then she ran her tongue along the outside of her lips, smacking slightly, and the chocolate was gone.

Hibari was somewhat disappointed. It seemed to be an eternity since he found a reason to bite the herbivore to death.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"_I'm_ going to go around and collect funds." His voice emphasized the fact that he was doing this alone, but Calli paid no mind to that, rather, her attention was engaged with the lanterns surrounding her.

"Wow…" Her voice trailed off. "I really wish at least one of my boyfriends had taken me to one of these. It seems really romantic. It's very pretty and—"

Hibari began to drag the herbivore by her wrist forcefully. She stared at the male rushing forward. "Where are we going?"

"Collecting funds."

* * *

Calli giggled loudly as the toys began to pile up in front of her. Hibari had left her in the dust after she was being too slow for him. Not that she really minded. There was an archery booth!

The man who was working said booth couldn't help but smile. Although this girl was running him out of business, it certainly wouldn't kill him if she kept going.

"I want, uhm… _that _one!"

"Which one?"

She grinned. She pulled back an arrow and shot it right next to a rather small plush wolf. The small crowd that formed around her ooh'ed and ahh'ed. "_That_ one."

The man pulled the arrow from the wall and pulled down the plush wolf. It laid on the top of the rest of her pile and she put down the bow and arrow. "I'm done, sir."

"Thank you, miss."

Just as Calli was going to pick up her prizes, she felt a light tug onto her jeans. She looked down and made eye contact with a rather small, female human being, their doe-like eyes wide with wonder. She blinked down at it.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a toy…?"

She grinned down at her. "Only if you can win."

The girl began to sniffle rather loudly, but Calli picked her up and placed her onto the table where the bow and arrow were lying. She asked the little girl to hold them for her while she paid the man. "Just one last time, sir."

He smiled and nodded.

The little girl held the weapons in her hands rather awkwardly, until Calli pressed herself against the smaller figure and raised the little girl's arms to the correct stance.

"Now… just breathe…"

The little girl took in a deep breath. And then exhaled.

Calli pulled back the arrow along with the girl's hand. They were trembling slightly and then her wide eyes looked over her shoulder to Calli's. Her brows were furrowed with concern. "I can't do it…"

"No, no. You can. Just calm down and aim."

The little girl nodded slowly.

Calli mumbled, "One."

Inhale. "Two."

Exhale. "Three."

Calli had released her grip on the girl and the bow and arrow at the last moment. The arrow warped slightly at the force it was being shot with, and the girl toppled backwards into Calli's chest, but she caught her with ease.

"See! I can't do it… I can't—"

"Really? Well, look at that."

The little girl turned away from Calli to face the target.

Bullseye.

The little girl squealed and began to flail her arms around. "Mommy, mommy! Look! Look at what I did!"

The woman who Calli noticed was standing off to the side walked up towards her daughter and nodded at Calli, signaling a small, 'thank you.' Calli lifted the little girl off of the counter and back onto the ground. "So, what toy do you want, little missy?"

"I want the horsey!"

Calli pulled the sienna-colored horse from the pile and handed it to her. She squeezed the stuffed animal with all her might and gripped her mom's hand. "Thank you, nee-chan!"

Her lips curved up at the name. "No problem, kiddo."

Once the little girl and her mother were out of sight, Calli turned around, ready to leave the stand. That is, until she saw about a dozen wide, doe-like eyes staring up at her. They scrambled nearer to her, and her back pressed against the wood of the booth. She shook her head, but smiled.

She looked over her shoulder and back at the man.

"Seems like I'll be here just a little while longer."

* * *

Hibari stared at the female herbivore handing out stuffed animals like there was no tomorrow. She was teaching them public violence and how to wield a weapon. That would cause only more trouble for him if they grew up to be delinquents specialized in archery. He would have to punish her later for that.

After she had handed off the last stuffed animal, a wolf, she walked off with a wide smile on her face, twirling once again, as if she was ignorant of the cruel world around her, surrounded only by complete bliss.

It sickened him.

Hibari walked up to the archery booth.

As if he could sense danger, the man running the booth whipped around in sudden fear. Hibari could just hear the male herbivore's heart pounding in his chest. "H-Hibari-s-san…! I have y-your money…!"

He scrambled to collect all the yen together.

Hibari's eyes shifted towards the female herbivore, who was bent down in front of a younger child. She patted its head and offered a chocolate-covered strawberry. He took it eagerly and waved at her, running back towards his mother.

Her eyes followed the boy and then caught sight of Hibari. Once they made eye contact, she waved smally, with a wide smile painted along her features.

Hibari growled under his breath and turned to walk away.

"W-wait! Hibari-san! The money!"

"Keep it."

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooh, snap~

Calli be creating some unwanted feelings in Hibari.

She's so selfless.

LOL. I wish I could be like her. #foreveraKayde #lolnoteventhat

Okay, so this chapter was rather short. I know. But I'm tired. It's 4am, and I have to attend Mass at 9am with my family and then clean the house because I have to work on an English project with people. -hiss- I hate people. AND I HATE GROUP PROJECTS. THEY'RE SO FREAKIN' RETARDED.

Okay. Done ranting.

I'm actually okay with this chapter.

Calli's a Mary Sue, I know. Whatever. It's too late for me to give any flying flips.


	18. Namimori Hotel

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**OKUHR, Y'ALL NEED TO READ THIS ASAMOTHERFREAKINGP~!~!~!**

Okay, now that I have your attention, I realized that I have horrible planning and need to stop 'yolo'ing my chapters. I know that you guys deserve better quality, but everytime I try to do quality over quantity, it's just… merh. And it takes forever for a chapter to come out.

Alright, earlier in the series I had Kayde meet Gabriella and Victor, right?

Well, they're in Italy, so they're obviously speaking Italian.

But then I wrote later on that Kayde couldn't _speak_ Italian. [wooooopsies~]

So, _for everyone's sake and imagination,_ just believe that the whole time that Kayde was at the party, everyone was speaking ENGLISH. (EVEN THOUGH NOTHING WAS IN BOLD; I'M SO SORRY.)

This was the first time in a long time that I actually went through and reread my chapters, even though I skipped around a few of them. There are a lot of plot holes and mess-ups, but this one just irked me the most. Dassit.

Okay. Awesome, thanks.

NOW ONWARDS.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

I felt two strong arms grip my shoulders and shook me violently, causing me to bolt awake. I looked up groggily to see my sister, already wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I had come to spend the night with her so that she could tell me all of what happened the night before.

I rubbed my eyes. "Wha?"

"I'm leaving, Lina. Aren't you gonna see me off?"

I nodded sleepily and pulled the covers off of me. Kayde sat down next to me and waited for me to move. But then I fell back onto my pillow and groaned. "I changed my mind."

"Lina, come on."

"Nooooo~"

I heard the sound of my sister's footsteps trailing into the bathroom. I shut my eyes and relaxed.

That is, until my face was shot down with cold water.

I jolted up. "KADY!"

"I'm your favorite sister. Get up."

"You're my _only_ sister."

"_Get. Up_."

I stared at her incredulously and shooed her away from me. She grinned widely and walked back into the bathroom. I slipped on my classic black Toms and walked to her wardrobe. I picked out a white, collared, uniform shirt and pulled my arms through the sleeves, I left it completely unbuttoned, revealing my black camisole. I looked down at the white sweats I was wearing and decided that comfort outweighed looks at this point.

I glanced up into the mirror and whipped out a hairtie, wrapping my untidy, and now wet, hair into a messy bun. I combed out my fringe bangs and ruffled it slightly, to match the messiness. I sighed and massaged whatever cold water was left on my face into my skin.

The hotel room door opened to reveal Dino, wearing his typical outfit. I looked at him through the reflection of the mirror and he stared at me for a moment.

"Uh…"

"It's not sweat. It's water."

Dino nodded slowly. "Where's Kady?"

Before I was able to answer, Kayde walked out of the bathroom, a bobby pin between her teeth. She was putting her hair up into a messy bun as well, except actually trying to make it look cute and presentable.

I just looked homeless.

She put the last bobby pin in her hair and looked up at her fiance. "You ready?"

Dino smiled down at her. "We better hurry. We don't wanna miss our flight."

She nodded and turned towards me. "Let's get a-movin', Calli-girl. Dino and I'll be heading to Italy before the rest of the Famiglia, so Romario'll be able to drive you back here."

"Why aren't they coming with you?"

"Dino believes that the men deserve a vacation."

My eyes shifted. That would mean that there would only be Kayde and Dino left in the house. I smiled mischieviously and winked at the two. "Are you sure that you two aren't just getting started on the Chiavarone heir?"  
My sister smacked me upside the head.

But the blush that rushed up on Dino's and her face was definitely worth it.

Kayde walked out of the room, with a little bit of smoke coming out of her ears. I snickered. Before we left, I quickly grabbed my backpack that had all of my essentials. Contacts, cell phone, glasses, a good novel, instant ramen, a large bar of chocolate, and many more.

After a few seconds of trailing behind her, I leaped onto her back, wrapping my legs around her waist. My sister didn't even flinch, only lifting my weight with her arms.

I looked at Dino who was staring at us quizzically. "Whenever I don't wanna do anything in the mornings, Kayde just carries me everywhere. She's my packmule."

And then my butt collided with the carpeted floor.

"I dare you to say that again."

"You're my packmule."

Her fist came crashing down onto my head and I winced slightly. She glowered at me and waited for me to help myself up, but I didn't. I just sat there.

"Get up, Calli."

"I don't wanna~"

I heard Dino chuckle softly. "You can get on my back."

"See. I like him. He's a lot nicer than you, Kayde."

_Smack_.

Kayde stomped off and Dino helped me onto my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up onto his back. "Thanks, Dino-nii-san. I'm glad my sister's marrying you."

Dino laughed. "Thanks, little sis."

I grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Once we got to the elevators, I jumped down from Dino's back and his hand slipped into my sister's. But then she swatted him away, mumbling something about betrayal.

I sweatdropped.

* * *

In the lobby, Dino's men were waiting there for us. I stayed close behind Kayde as we walked out of the hotel, saying our goodbyes to the hotel staff.

Dino wrapped his arm around my sister's shoulders and pulled her close, this time, without her swatting him away. The sight made my heart sigh. Kayde must have read my thoughts, because she turned around, and glared.

But as soon as she opened his mouth, she was interrupted.

_BOOM._

The screams of the hotel staff met my ears and I quickly ran forward, staring up at the sky. At the top of the hotel, there was some sort of plume of gray smoke that formed around the top floor. The ceiling of the hotel collapsed, crushing the top floor. My mouth dropped at the sight.

It was a miracle that the rest of the hotel didn't crumble.

"W-wait! There are people there!"

But Kayde grabbed my waist and held me from running up. "Calm down, Calli. The top floor was only for the Chiavarone Famiglia and you. We're all here."

I breathed in slowly, still unnerved.

"What _was_ that?"

"A bomb." He replied, darkly. "And I know _just_ who that was from." He immediately shouted orders to some of his men, and they hastened into the building. He sighed. "I received a warning about two days ago."

Kayde hissed up at him. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"I figured that once we arrived in Italy, _that's_ when they would attack, but we'd be ready by then." He ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. "I didn't think they'd actually get us here in Namimori."

"What was their threat?"

"That they would destroy the Chiavarone Famiglia. One by one. And it seems as though they don't wanna play by the rules." He eyed me. "They're aiming for you."

I blinked. "Me?!"

"What?! Why?!" Kayde yelled, her voice high.

"Because she's your sister, that's why." Dino sighed. "We gotta get you somewhere where you'll be safe. Is it possible for you to stay with my little brother?"

The face of Vongola's 10th Boss popped into my mind. I chewed on my bottom lip. I recalled all the little children that were running around the home. "I don't think they have space for me…"

Dino rubbed his temples, trying to conjure up a solution. "That, or you come back to Italy with us."

My eyes widened. "No!"

He jumped at the volume of my voice, but then my sister reached out and held his sleeve. He averted his gaze to her and she stated, "She_ has_ to stay here. For the Tenth Boss."

I sighed in relief. My sister saved me.

"Well, then where is she going to stay? She needs to be safe from harm and someone that could easily protect her in case anybody tries to kill her."

I bit my lip. "Uh. I have an idea."

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

His eyes scanned his front lawn and nearly twitched as he noticed the large array of men in suits. In their midst, though, stood the small herbivore with a pathetic looking backpack slung over her shoulder. He looked at her up and down. She looked as though she had just woken up.

The herbivore smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hi, Hibari-san. Hehe... Funny story…"

* * *

**A/N:** This one wasn't exactly thought out, but merh. Whatever.

Do you guys think that Calli should move in with Hibari? Do you think he'll say yes?

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? (BECAUSE I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA TO THE EXTREME)

Suggestions are welcome. If I don't take your suggestion, then I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T OFFENDED. -bows-


	19. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**Third Person POV.**

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!"

Calli rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at the alarm clock. She saw Kyoko preparing another one of her own uniforms for Calli. She smiled down at her. "Good morning."

Calli smiled back hazily as she remembered yesterday.

In the end, she stayed with the Sasagawa family. Hibari had managed to incapitate half of the Chiavarone Famiglia due to them mingling and crowding in front of his own home. He finally closed in on Calli and bit her to death. She held her ribs and winced at how tender the wound still was. She sighed.

"Are you alright, Calli-chan?"

She stared up at Kyoko's honey eyes which were full of concern. Calli forced herself upright. She nodded. "I'm fine, Kyoko-chan. Thanks for your hospitality."

"Anything. I'm sorry that all of your things ended up destroyed in the Namimori Hotel gas leak."

I sighed. The Chiavarone Famiglia had hid the real reason as to why the top floor was no longer there. "Yeah… well, it's fine. I'll just go out and get two pairs of jeans and some shirts sometime in the next few days. I'll just end up wearing my uniform for most of the week anyways."

Kyoko nodded in understanding, but she was still wary of Calli. Calli was a friend of Tsuna and was one of the very few that treated him kindly. Kyoko enjoyed her prescence. It was nice to have another girl her age around her besides Haru, who she never saw during school.

Once Kyoko folded the clothes neatly on the nightstand, she walked out of the guest room so that Calli could change. The foreigner sighed before getting ready and having some 'extreme' breakfast (according to Ryohei).

She sat at the breakfast table with the two, the elder male yelling at the top of his lungs about the boxing club, bits and pieces of rice managing to spew out every few seconds. Kyoko scolded her older brother, forcing him to not talk when his mouth was full. He laughed sheepishly.

Calli smiled to herself.

They were nice people.

* * *

"Herbivore."

Calli spun around and came face-to-face with Hibari in the hallway. All the students that once surrounded her were now inching away from the two of them, their backs pressed against the wall. Once Hibari shot a look at them, they squeaked and dispersed quickly.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Your schoolbag was destroyed in the explosion."

She nodded slowly.

"The project was in your schoolbag."

Calli blinked and slapped herself mentally. Stupid.

"You'll come to my house after I finish my rounds, and then you'll complete all of your work there. If you don't finish by tonight, I will bite you to death."

She sighed. "Yes, sir."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at her, then smirked deviously. "Wao. Actually following orders."

Calli shrugged and walked away, her feet feeling as though they were fifty pound weights. She had completely forgotten about the project due to the explosion, which was rather reasonable. It was a _bomb_. For _her_.

She mourned the loss of all her work.

It took her hours to do.

She slid the door to her classroom open and slumped down at her desk. A lot of her peers' eyes were following her every move, whispering rather loudly to each other.

"Did you see Hibari-san actually talking to her?"

"Yeah, and he didn't bite her to death."

She paid no minds to their comments and rested her head against her propped up arm. She shut her eyes for a second and drifted away.

"CRISANTÉ-SAN."

She jolted up and her eyes began to focus again. On the chalkboard, there was a rather lengthy paragraph.

"Y-yes, sensei?"

"I asked you to read this."

The people around her snickered and she sighed. She began to speak in her native tongue,

"**Two households, both alike in dignity**

**(in fair Verona, where we lay our scene)**

**From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes**

**A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,**

**Whose misadventured piteous overthrows**

**Doth with their death bury their parents' rage,**

**Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,**

**Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—**

**The which, if you with patient ears attend**

**What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend**."

There were a few people around the room whose jaws dropped. Calli figured that they were people that didn't know she was from America. The teacher twitched.

Calli smiled inwardly. The teacher didn't either.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Hm. Yes, well, good job. Do you know where this is from?"

"It's the prologue of _Romeo and Juliet_." Calli recalled, remembering seventh grade year back in Texas, where she was forced to play the Friar. She shuddered.

"Y-yes. Alright."

He turned back around and she sighed in relief. Thank goodness that her first class was English.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Calli jumped ten feet in the air before she swung around to see Hibari at the doorway of the reception room. "Err… uh… I'm j-just w-walking around. Th-that's all." She stammered.

Hibari smirked. Her fear was somewhat exciting to him.

"Let's go. You have work to do."

Once Hibari was out of her eyesight, Calli clutched the item she held behind her back tightly. She stuffed it into her bookbag and ran after the head prefect.

* * *

"Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"Can I call Kyoya?"

Steel blue eyes shot towards ruby ones. The herbivore cocked her head to the side, blinking twice. Hibari grunted.

The herbivore giggled. Hibari twitched, the sound almost completely foreign to him. "Okay, Kyoya-san. Uh, what about Kyoya-kun? Oh, oh! Kyoya-chan!"

A tonfa clashed with her forehead.

"Okay, -san. Got it."

Calli focused her attention back to the project, and was glad that she had managed to recall most of what she had already worked on, and she was halfway done. Although it had taken about an hour, she was rather proud of herself.

"Kyoya-san?"

Hibari muttered in aggravation. Would this herbivore _ever_ stop talking? "What."

"Are we friends?"

"No."

The herbivore pouted. "But I _like_ you."

Hibari cringed at the words. "Friends are for mingling."

Calli crossed her arms, miffed at Hibari's attitude. She knew that he thought that 'mingling' was for 'herbivores.' She had thought they'd made some progress in the last few encounters. How were they not friends yet? "Fine."

"Get back to work."

Calli puffed out her cheeks in irritation, but continued working. While she answered questions, she carefully thought out a methodic plan to become friends with the demon of Namimori. They were going to be friends.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Calli's eyes wandered to the grandfather clock and sighed as it rang loudly. It was already ten pm, even though she had promised Kyoko she would be home by eight, at the latest.

She stared at the small pile of papers in front of her and gathered them up. She aligned them carefully and placed them into her English folder. She stood up to leave.

"That took a while."

She glanced over at Hibari, whose shirt was already untucked and unbuttoned for the first two. His hair was rather rugged. He stared there, watching her the whole time as she worked. Hibari was already done with his part of the project, making that known to her by throwing it to her on the table only a few hours ago.

Calli felt rather uncomfortable to have the prefect's eyes on her, but she decided that it was just Hibari wanting to see her suffer through reworking her project.

"Well, I'm done now." She shrugged.

She walked over to her shoes and slipped them back on. She opened the door and walked out into the night. She waved at him and smiled. "Goodnight, Kyoya-san."

She shut the door softly behind her.

Hibari couldn't help but notice the organ in his chest thump just a _little_ bit louder when she said his name.

He groaned. He needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** YES. DONE. FINALLY. I just wanted to write this in case I changed my mind about them living together. Thanks to Darkprincess000 and Kanako Arichi for reviewing. Y'all are some beautiful people. ;)

Keep reviewing, guys! Gives me more reason to update quicker! ^_^

Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter.

And don't worry. Kayde and Dino will appear in the next one. Woo~ Perhaps on their first real date? (LOL. I don't even know, yo.)

If they _do _go on a date, where should they go?


	20. Date Night

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **When Kayde is in Italy, just think of everyone speaking English to her. Except for Dino. (Although, when they're in public, he does. Or he can speak English to her whenever. Think whatever. I don't care. LOL.) Just because I don't wanna have to keep bolding everything.

WARNING: FLUFF.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"Kady. She's fine."

I scowled at my phone, which read:

_**Outgoing Calls:**_

_Lina "Club Can't Handle Me" Crisanté_

_26 Call(s)_

I sighed at the name. Calli had taken my new phone away from me and made sure to put her self-appointed nickname for her contact.

The little digital numbers at the top of the screen told me that it was exactly six o' clock in the morning. I tapped my foot impatiently. _Why_ wasn't she answering?

"Kady." Dino's arm touched my shoulder.

"What?" I barked, shooing his hand away.

"You _do_ know that Japan is five hours ahead of us, right?"

"Oh." I had honestly completely forgotten that we were in different time zones. I rubbed my temples. "Sorry. Was used to being in Japan. I'm gonna go sleep. Jet lag has been killing me."

"Okay. I'll be down here if you need me."

I looked up at him. "What? Are you working again?"

Working meaning being a badass Mafioso.

He sighed. "Yeah. I have a meeting with a Famiglia at 8, and I might as well should prepare everything needed."

"Can't you reschedule?"

He shook his head. "They're one of the smaller Famiglias who've been wreaking havoc among town. I have to make sure that my people are safe."

I felt a warm fuzziness overwhelm me. Dino really was selfless, and a good Mafia Boss.

Of course, I'd never tell him that.

"I-I'll stay down here with you."

His brown eyes were sort of glazed over with exhaustion, so I needed to make sure that he wouldn't fumble over his words and not be able to read the fine print of whatever contract they might have to sign in the end.

"No. Go sleep."

I shook my head defiantly. I linked my arm with his and grinned. "Sorry, pretty boy, you're stuck with me."

* * *

I brewed some hot Italian-roast (like there was any other kind) coffee in the kitchen, a few of the older maids trying to convince me to let them do it, but I stood my ground.

"I can do it." I mumbled.

"Well, at least let us help you, Miss Kayde."

"Miss Rossi!" I grinned. "Long time, no see!"

Angelica chortled, her laugh sounding like soft bells. "Yes, well, you've been away in Japan for some time."

I poured the coffee into a rather large mug and excused myself from the kitchen, promising Angelica that I would speak with her later. She was the only girl around my age here.

I blew lightly on the steam that rose from the dark, caffeinated liquid. It was enough to keep Dino awake, but not enough to keep him jittery.

I walked into his study which was located upstairs, right by my bedroom. I peered in—and then grinned at the sight.

Dino's mouth was wide open, snoring rather magnificently, and drool was trickling down out of the corner of his lips onto a stack, of what looked like, important documents.

I sauntered up to his desk. I placed the coffee on the table a ways from him, just in case he flailed when he woke up.

"Diiiiiiinooooo~" I shook his shoulder.

He didn't budge. Only snored louder.

"Dinoooooooooo."

Nothing.

I shifted to his side and bumped his arm with my hip. "Hey, Bucking Horse."

Nada.

I leaned in to stare at his sleeping face. It wasn't godly, which was ironic, considering how he looked absolutely radiant every minute he was awake. "Pretty boy—!"

It all happened so fast.

"KYAAAAA!"

One second I was standing next to him, the next, I was pulled into his lap, trapped by the security of his arms. I felt him grin into my back as he pulled me closer. I flailed my limbs. "S-stop! You have drool on your face! Lemme go!"  
"Am I dead?"

"W-what?"

"Have I gone to Heaven?"

I furrowed my brows. "What?!"

"Because it seems as though I'm in the prescence of an angel."

There was a moment of silence.

_Slap._

"You're so freaking stupid."

Dino grinned goofily and let me go. I slid the papers over and plopped down on his desk, finally being at a level where I could look down at him. "Working hard, hm?"

He grinned widely at the smirk on my face. "Definitely."

"Come on, pretty boy, you have a meeting in an hour and thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes, then."

He leaned his head forward and rested it against my thighs. I blinked down owlishly at him. After a moment of hesitation, I lifted my left hand and began to pet his head.

Oh, Lord have mercy, his hair was soft.

* * *

"_Yes, well, I'm sure we can work some things out._"

The Italian from Dino's mouth flowed so easily. I laughed inwardly, the image of him drooling and snoring still embedded into my head. Such a shift in character.

"_Pay us, and we'll leave your precious little citizens alone._"

I rolled my eyes at the words. Typical.

"_What's your price_?"

"_Due milioni_."

I cringed. Two million?

The price wasn't out of the Chiavarone Famiglia's range, but Dino was a negotiator. "_That's a lot._"

"_Is it? For the lives of your citizens?_"

The visiting Mafioso's lips curved up into a devious smirk. I wanted to wipe that disgusting thing off his face.

Dino's eyes glanced towards me and I shook my head.

"_I am sorry, but we cannot pay that fee._"

The Mafioso's smirk faltered a little bit, but he regained his composure. His two bodyguards who were standing next to him suddenly had the need to puff out their chest.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Well, then, I can't guarantee your citizens' welfare_."

Dino's eyes shot towards me and I grinned, nodding energetically. Dino's mouth curved up into the very same smirk that the other Mafioso had playing on his lips. "_Yes, well, seems as though I can't guarantee your men's._"

The man scowled at Dino's words and excused himself. Romario and a few choice men walked up to him and escorted them out of the house. Dino sauntered up towards me and whispered into my ear, "Wanna go out?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like a date?"

The men behind Dino pulled out their glocks out of their hidden holsters. They checked the barrels for bullets to make sure that the cartridge was full.

Dino grinned widely.

"Yeah. Like a date."

* * *

"Dammit, Dino, I actually thought we were gonna be able to kick some Mafia butt."

Dino's deep and throaty laugh met my ears. "I _did _say we were going on on a date."

I pouted. "Yeah, but I thought you meant, like, we get to beat up people together kind of date."

"That's not very romantic, is it?"

I scowled. "I wanna get into some of the action."

"Don't worry, the men have it taken care of." He gave a small salute to what looked like a shoe shiner. The man looked up and adjusted his newsboy cap.

I twitched. It was Romario.

"Do you really think that the Santa Lucia family is stupid enough to try to terrorize the town after you threatened them?"

We stared at each other.

"Yep." We answered in unison.

Dino wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. I played with the hem of my navy-blue dress and stared down at my legs which were clad in black leggings. I pulled my white cardigan closer to me. Since it was September already, the Italian nights became more and more breezy.

"Chiavarone Mafia Land looks pretty today."

Dino shook his head at the nickname I had given to the villages so lovingly. "Yes, well, the people here are very fond of making things look appealing."

We were towards the tip of the boot of Italy while the main Vongola Headquarters was in Sicily, miles away. I leaned into Dino and sighed up at the lights that showered the small shops. "Can we go shopping?"

"You know, you're gonna put us back into debt one day."

I stared at his outfit. He wore a navy-blue dress shirt, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, tucked in neatly into his black jeans which were hanging loosely on his hips. His white skinny tie was angled to perfection.

I grinned. We were matching.

"At least when we're broke, we'll look fabulous."

"Thank you, by the way, for this." He gestured down at the clothing. "Kinda glad you fussed about my wardrobe."

I rolled my eyes. "This makes you look a lot more sexier."

Pink creeped across his slightly-tanned face at my word choice. I swung around in front of him, stopping him abruptly. I shifted all of my weight to the balls of my feet, having deciding to wear flats instead of heels for comfort, and kissed him softly on his lips. His were exceptionally soft, even though the slight cold had chapped mine a smidge.

He must have noticed the dryness because his tongue ran across my bottom lip and I shivered, now warm from the heat he caused to course through my body. I pulled back away from him, and he made some sort of whining noise. "Don't leave."

I laughed at his sorry state. I gripped his callused hand. "C'mon! We got a date to be on!"

* * *

The caramelized almond biscotti crunched between my teeth and I savored the sweetness along my tongue. My spoon was once again lifted into my mouth once I scooped up a bit of vanilla ice cream with salted caramel drizzle.

"Mmmm~"

Underneath the table, I felt Dino shift uncomfortably in his seat. I looked up and noticed noticed the blush that tinged his cheeks. I grinned widely, a mischevious aura around me.

I ran my ankles against his calves and he almost jumped at the touch. His blush became deeper and I chuckled.

My voice was dangerously low. "Wanna taste?"

His mouth released a noise that wasn't human.

I laughed loudly. "Calm down, pretty boy. We ain't gonna do anything."

He let out a nervous laugh. "I-I d-didn't—"

"Sure, you didn't."

I leaned back in my chair, leaving Dino even more flustered. I scanned the restaurant to find that there were a lot of couples surrounding us. I didn't blame them. The restaurant was surely beautiful and romantic.

Pretty pricey, though.

I looked off to the side to see a man fidgeting in his seat, sitting right across from a woman who was obviously into him. She held his hands and caressed them. She smiled brightly.

She was a woman in love.

Once she released her hands, the man's hand travelled towards his suit jacket pocket. I blinked.

Then smiled.

"Excuse me, waiter?"

"Yes, signora?"

Dino glanced up at me nervously.

The waiter called me Mrs. instead of Miss.

"Please send a bottle of your best wine over_ that_ table in, perhaps, five minutes."

"As you wish, signora."

"Might I say that your husband and yourself look very lovely this evening?"

I smiled. "Thank you," I reached for Dino's hand and squeezed. He chuckled, now at ease. The waiter walked off and Dino's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"He's going to propose."

Dino turned around to see the man and woman sitting near the wall. He faced me once again. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, to start off, he can't afford this restaurant. Look at that suit, I mean, it's probably only around one hundred to two hundred dollars, which is pretty cheap for a suit. And it looks like that he hardly wears it. So, obviously, doesn't have a reason to wear such a suit. But today he does. And his hand keeps touching his jacket pocket, as if something important is in there, and well, you can kind of make out a small box shape. So… a small box, man spending beyond his means while he's on a date with a woman, and a dim-litted, beautiful, romantic restaurant. That only entails a proposal."

Dino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You can't tell all of that without knowing the guy. You're no Sherlock, Kady."

"You underestimate me."

He squeezed my hand as he chuckled. He lifted it to his mouth and caressed his soft lips against my knuckles, barely touching my skin. I shivered. Dino smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, pretty boy."

"YES! YES! Oh my goodness! YES!"

My head shot towards the couple and I grinned as the congratulatory wine arrived at their table. The woman's arms were wrapped tightly around the man, whose shoulders slumped as though a great weight has been lifted. They pulled apart for a few moments, letting the man slip the silver band onto her left ring finger. She then pulled him by his jacket into a kiss.

Dino's jaw dropped in disbelief. He slowly turned to me.

I waggled my eyebrows.

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm actually okay with this chapter. I don't get a lot of feedback on Kayde and Dino, but I really do love this couple. I love Calli and Hibari too, but there's something more familiar about Kayde and Dino to me. (maybe because my boyfriend and I are like that. Haha. Well, happy almost two year anniversary to us!)

Sorry for updating so late. I had to work on an English group project (sound familiar?) except this time, I'm stuck with people WHO DON'T DO ANYTHING.

-screams-


	21. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

I also do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. (I WISH, THOUGH.)

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

As I laid back onto the guest bed of the Sasagawa home, I held up a photograph and fingered it between my thumb and my index. I smiled to myself.

Good thing Hibari didn't ask what was behind my back.

I stuffed the photograph back under my pillow and lifted my phone up. I turned it on.

**50 missed call(s) from Kady "Perf" Crisanté.**

I blinked. Guess that's what I get for not having my phone on for the past two days.

I sat up and sent a quick, "I'm safe." text to my sister and placed the phone back to its original spot.

"CALLI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Yes, Ryoheii-san?"

The white-haired boy burst through my door with a wide grin spread across his face as per usual. "KYOKO-CHAN SAYS FOR YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER."

I propped myself up onto my elbows. "Where?"

* * *

"Appreciation Day…?"

"Un!" Kyoko beamed, easily reminding me of a certain little Cardcaptor. "Haru-chan and I only eat cake once a month! And last month, we didn't because we gained too much weight."

I blinked. "Oh. Okay. That's actually really smart."

"How often do _you_ eat cake?"

"Uh… I don't really like cake."

"You… you don't like cake."

I quickly put my hands up in defense. "I mean, I _love_ sweets! Love chocoates, love cookies, pastries, pies. Anything really… Except not a lot of love for cakes."

"You… don't like cakes."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "No, well, I didn't say that. I just said I didn't _really._ I mean… I like white cake and cheesecake. But apparently cheesecake is a pie… And I love cupcakes. But… like, a slice of cake? No. Too spongey, not enough outer crust, do you know what I mean?"

Kyoko shook her head.

I sweatdropped. "Ehrm, well, I don't really like the texture of cakes. Unless it's a corner piece of a cake that's been cooked just a little bit longer than it should have been. Gives a nice… bite. Leaves less of that spongeyness in my mouth."

"You don't like the spongeyness of cakes?"

I shook my head slowly.

Kyoko stared forward, her brows furrowing in attempt to comprehend what I had just said. "Not even strawberry shortcake?"

I shook my head.

"Red velvet?"

"Nope."

"Bundt?"

"No."

"Red bean?"

"No, sorry."

As we neared the cake shop, I could see Haru already waiting in line, her back turned towards us. Kyoko's head turned to me slowly, and with a quiver in her voice, asked, "What about chocolate cake? You _must_ like chocolate cake?"

I scowled. "That's the worst kind!"

Kyoko fainted.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

As Kyoko smacked happily on her strawberry shortcake with a bandage concealing the small bump that formed once she collapsed on the ground, I merely picked at my white cake.

"What's wrong, Calli-chan? Do you not want your cake?" Haru asked, her voice full of concern.

I merely laughed it off. "No. Not exactly hungry."

"Ah, it's because you're in love, isn't it?"

"Wait. What?"

There was a sudden flame that blazed in the eyes of the Midori girl. "You're in _love_!"

I turned to Kyoko in hopes of finding help, _what the heck was Haru on_? But alas, my younger friend was too far gone with her cake. I sweatdropped. Haru continued speaking with an immeasurable passion, "That would be the only reason that a girl would not enjoy the cake! The butterflies in your stomach is too much, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

"_What_ are you talking about?" I replied, rather frantic.

"You're in love with Hibari-san, aren't you?!"

Silence swept over us. A few heads turned our way, and began whispering. Even Kyoko seemed interested now.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I was right!" Once she came to this conclusion, though, she stumbled back into her seat, a look of disbelief shrouding her face. "He's rather abusive, don't you think?"

I shook my head fervently, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "No, no, no, no! I don't! I mean, I _do_ think he's abusive, but I don't like him!"

"Ohh… so that's why Calli-chan always hangs out with Hibari-san instead of with us…" The orange-headed girl looked up, placing a slender finger on her chin.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

"What were you two doing while you were at his house so late?"

"Hahi! You were at his _house_?!"

I nearly fell over from embarrassment. "I just worked on the English project for my class! That's it!"

Haru eyed me with suspicion, then they gleamed. "Well, since you can't eat cake because your love obviously burns as strong as my love for Tsuna—" I cringed. "—you should go spend time with Hibari-san instead of us."

I shook my head and laughed nervously. "R-really. I don't like him."

"Ne, Calli-chan, Haru-chan is right! You should go spend time with Hibari-san." Kyoko smiled. She closed the box that her cake arrived in and gestured at Haru for them to leave.

Before I could even tell them that they were dead wrong, they were already out the door, Haru yelled out, "Ganbatte, Calli-chan! Win his heart!"

As a few dozen eyes landed on me, I covered my face with my hands to conceal the redness of my cheeks.

This was _not_ what I signed up for.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"Kyo-san."

"Hmm."

"Calli-chan is outside, sitting on the gate of the school."

He growled underneath his breath. "Tell the herbivore to get off school property before I bite her to death."

"Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

Hibari glared up at his right hand man. "Get. Her. Away."

Kusakabe sighed to himself as he was shutting the door to the Disciplinary Committee office.

That is, until he noticed a certain little carnivore jump out the window of said room.

The vice-president smiled.

* * *

"Herbivore."

Calli glanced over her shoulder, crimson eyes coming into contact with a deep cerulean. "Yes, Kyoya-san?"

He unsheathed his tonfas. Calli rolled her eyes and scoffed, pulling off a Kayde. "I'm not in the mood. Go ahead and _bite me to death_, or whatever."

Hibari scowled at the small figure as she turned back around, facing the quiet street. He'd much rather see her begging for mercy. With one leap, he landed on the stone gate and sat down next to her.

"I'm thinking about something."

Hibari stayed silent.

"Have you ever liked a girl, Kyoya-san?"

"Those kinds of emotions are for herbivores."

She sighed loudly. "Yeah. I figured." She twiddled her thumbs and swung her legs back and forth. She was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt, so most of her arms were completely bare to the September winds. There were some goosebumps that covered her skin. She, probably subsconsiously, began rubbing her hands against her arms, creating some sort of friction.

Hibari hit himself mentally for noticing that.

"I've liked a lot of guys."

Her words broke the prefect's thoughts.

"A lot of them were bad people. Actually,_ all_ of them were bad people. They were all delinquents. Most of them are in juvie now. And then… there was this one guy. Oh, he was… entrancing—" Hibari cringed at her word choice. "—he was a sweet-talker, the kind of words that just made your spine tingle." She shuddered, adding effect to her story. "But… he was the worst one. I knew he was bad news. But… I was drawn into him. He sucked me into his chaotic world and I almost lost myself completely." She chuckled, darkly, remembering the past. "We weren't even together, y'know. Never officially. He just dragged me around and showed me off. And then he cheated on me once." She sighed.

"Hn."

"But that's not the worst part."

Hibari stared blankly at her.

"The worst part of it all… was that I was _still_ addicted to him… He was my drug. My escape. But I never voiced my feelings to him. Because I knew he'd turn me away. And I didn't want that… So I stayed the silent girl he wanted me to be. And he filled my mind with his empty words."

Hibari couldn't help but feel as though the herbivore was stupider than he thought.

"After many restless nights, and Kayde knocking some sense into me, I finally got rid of him." She breathed in deeply. "It was the best decision I ever made. Err… well, second best decision."

A curiosity sprung up in Hibari's mind. His mind was telling him, 'no,' but his mouth formed the words before he could even notice, "What was the first?"

Calli blinked, startled slightly. But then that _annoying _smile just spread across her lips. Hibari cringed at her chirpiness.

"Coming to Namimori, of course!"

The herbivore was back to normal.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kyoya-san!"

Hibari mentally cursed himself for letting the herbivore drag herself alongside him. She was bouncing as she walked, her heels hardly ever touching the concrete sidewalk. "What."

"Doesn't that cloud look like Hibird?"

Hibari's eyes lazily stared up at the sky, his bangs shifting slightly due to the breeze. He raked his fingers through them, so he could actually see what was above.

It was just a regular cloud.

"No."

He continued walking.

Calli pouted, rushing to be by his side. "You have no imagination, Kyoya-san."

That earned her a tonfa to the crown of her head. She winced and cried out softly. Hibari smirked, the demon within him pleased at the sight.

"If I told you someone liked you, Kyoya-san, what would you do?"  
"Bite them to death."

Calli frowned at the response. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, they just _like_ you…"

Once they turned the corner, they entered into a rather secluded street, with only a few stores here and there.

"Who is it?"

"Ahaha… N-nobody. Just a simple hypothetical question, is all."

Hibari picked up the nervousness in her voice, the shakiness of her legs, and the thin layer of sweat that formed at her brows.

"H-Hibari-san!" Calli squeaked when she felt the cool metal of the tonfa at her throat. She nearly stumbled back, until the felt the all-too familiarity of the same material behind her neck.

She was trapped.

Hibari smirked and licked his lips, causing Calli to shiver rather violently, the coolness of the winds not exactly helping. His eyes were full of blood-lust, the eyes of a predator.

And Calli was the prey.

"Is it you, herbivore?"

Calli gulped and avoided his eye contact. She shut her eyes tightly and mumbled the words she never thought she'd hear herself say aloud,

"Yeah. I like you."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to Kanako Arichi for reviewing! You keep making my days with them! Thanks for your feedback on Kayde and Dino. Not exactly good at writing fight scenes, but I'll try my hardest, hey! (Copying Collonello like a bau5.)

Here you go. Calli's attempt to 'get with it'.

She buried her feelings deep inside her because of her past relationship (there are some people that want to watch the world burn, and all the guys that Calli has liked were those people) but then once Haru and Kyoko brought up her feelings in a conversation, she felt as though she might as well confess to them now, instead of hurting herself in the long run. Getting rejected right quick is easier than holding onto something that's not there.

The guy I wrote about for Calli's boyfriend symbolizes a person that I know in real life. And he's a total dickwad. Dassit.


	22. Chessboard

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Dino stumbled backwards from the blast that met him as he ran through the forest. His once flawless skin now had cuts and bruises, albeit miniscule. He stared up into the trees and heard the rustling of leaves from all around him.

He sighed.

How the hell did he get himself into this mess again?

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

"No."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Kady, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"The _hell_ did I do?!"

"You went too far."

"He was hurting her." She hissed through closed teeth.

"I could've handled it!"

Kayde rolled her eyes at Dino and fumed. "Why won't you let me do _anything_? It's like you think I'm incapable of defending myself!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not fragile."

Dino sighed in aggravation. "I know, I just—"

"You _know_ I can take care of myself!"

"I know! I just—"

"Then why are you treating me like a child?!"

Dino snapped.

"Because you're acting like one!"

Kayde took a step back. Dino cringed at the hurt that was obvious in her eyes. "K-Kady, I d-didn't mean…"

"Save it." She muttered under her breath and started to walk away from him.

"W-wait, Kady!"

Before Dino's hand could clutch around her elbow, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing Dino to wince at the sudden pain shooting up his limb. "Touch me again, and I swear I'll break your arm."

She released him and continued on. "I'm not a child, Dino!"

Dino rolled his wrist around in its socket, already feeling as though a door had been slammed against it. His eyes followed Kayde's retreating back, and he heard her voice, barely above a whisper.

"I'll prove it to you."

* * *

"She still hasn't come out of her room?"

Dino sighed and looked up at Romario. "No, she hasn't."

"Well, it's safe to say that you will have men posted by you at all times."

Dino raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You should really watch yourself. You know that she's a student of Reborn's, as well."

"What do you think she'd do?"

Romario sighed and looked at the clock. It was only noon. "Well, Boss, let's just say the Crisanté Clan doesn't like things quick and easy."

* * *

"Dino, I'm sorry…"

He looked up to see Kayde shifting her weight from leg to leg. She looked rather flustered.

Dino stood up and walked towards Kayde warily, in case she tried to pull something. Her orbs glanced at his bandaged wrist and her expression became crestfallen. "I'm so sorry…"

Once the Mafioso heard the brokeness of her voice, he reached towards her and embraced her tightly. "Shh… I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

She gripped his shirt tightly and her eyes travelled upwards slowly to meet his. "Can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to."

"Dino, please?"

He cracked a smile. "If you want."

* * *

"Boss, I advise _strongly _against this."

"Relax, Romario. She just said she wanted to take me out on a picnic."

"Boss, I'm telling you—"

"She's just a seventeen year old girl."

Romario's eyes caught sight of said girl and she grinned mischieviously as she stepped into the Ferarri.

Romario sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Boss."

* * *

**Present Time.**

"Stop this!" Dino's voice was hoarse, and it sounded like pure music to Kayde's ears. She was a few feet above him, concealed by the branches. He yelled up at the sky, "Kady! I get it! I learned my lesson!"

Kayde snorted to herself. If it were only that easy. If Dino thought that he could command her to do something, then he hasn't _learned _anything.

Kayde's eyes scanned her surroudings, analyzing the network of steel wire she had wrapped around each group of ten trees. She had learned this trick from Reborn, but it only worked when the trees were thin, really close together, and were covered with an immense load of leaves.

Luckily for Kayde, they were.

Whenever Dino had to retreat out of the Chiavarone mansion, Kayde took it upon herself to find a great place to train. And thus, here they were.

She grabbed a bundle of the wires and pulled harshly on them, causing the tree and the ones around her to rattle rather violently, their rustling leaves echoing into the empty atmosphere. With this, she took her chance of leaping two more trees down, a ways from Dino.

He treaded forward carefully, gripping his whip. He was more fearful of having to actually face Kayde than the traps she had planted around him.

He didn't want to hurt her.

The sound of an arrow being shot met his ears and another small explosion caused him to stumble a few steps ahead. Dino scowled.

He had a half of a mind to do so.

"Kady, just come out here!" He tried again.

"It's like you're not even trying."

He whipped around to see the seventeen year old, unscathed and glowering at him. Her bow and arrow were tied to her back securely, and there was a rather thick rope hanging next to her. She scoffed at the look of disbelief on his face. "Have you not realized yet?"  
"W-what?"

Kayde crossed her arms and huffed. "It's like you weren't even _trained_ by Reborn! C'mon, c'mon! This place! Does it not look at _all_ familiar?"

Dino cringed at her words.

A sudden realization sunk in the pit of her stomach. And then a smile of discovery crept onto her lips. "Reborn didn't train you like this. He only trained you physically, didn't he?"

Dino shuddered as he thought back to his past. Everything Reborn did was torture on his body and mind.

But before he could even interject, Kayde was already trying to stifle her loud laughter, but failed miserably. "Oh, how the tables have _turned_! Who's the _child_ now?"

"Kady, you're kind of freaking me out."

The girl regained her composure and smiled brightly at her fiance. "Oh, honey, we haven't even started." She spun around. "_This_ is my playing field. You are a chess piece. Figure out my game plan, and perhaps you'll be able to capture the queen."

She twirled again and ran back into the shadows of the forest. Dino began to ran to where she once stood, but then tripped and faceplanted into the soft ground.

He heard faint beeping underneath the dirt.

He sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

After countless hours of stumbling around, Dino found himself in a rather large clearing. He had left his favorite jacket behind after almost being mauled by a rather large bear which somehow managed to sneak up to him. Without his jacket, he was left leaving his skin bare to the insects around him. He had plenty of mosquito bites and he could still feel the ants crawling up his back, leaving their own fiery marks.

"Kaydence."

The girl in the middle of the clearing turned around with a wide grin on her face. "Bravo, pretty boy. Seems like you're doing well for someone who doesn't know what he's up against. Saw that you took out a bear with your whip. That was kind of rude, don't you think?" She smiled. "Don't be mad. We're not even playing the same game. From what I saw, you've been battling nature, not me."

He walked slowly up towards her grinning face and gripped his whip tightly in his right hand. Her oh-so innocent smile faded until a cocky smirk grazed her lips.

He wanted to wipe that look off her face.

He lashed out his whip and it wrapped securely around her waist. He pulled roughly, causing her to lurch forward to him. She caught herself before she collided with his chest and the smirk was still intact.

"You think this is a _game_, Kaydence?"

"Isn't everything?"

He growled. "_This_ is why you're a child."

The smirk on her face faltered. Even the hell that she put him through, he still had the balls to call her a child?

Kayde's fist came crashing down onto Dino's jaw, her eyes seeing red. Dino chuckled at the impact, gripping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her with him. Until she slammed her fist against his stomach. He quickly released her in reaction and toppled back onto his knees.

She stepped a good few feet away from him. She sneered at him, "Can't even take a punch from a little gir—"

Her words were cut off when she was thrown off of her balance falling with a rather loud, 'oof'. Dino's whip was snaked around her ankles and she attempted to squirm out, but its grip was intensely strong. She hissed out as she felt the bruising form around her skin.

The blonde Mafioso walked over to the fallen girl.

She glared up at him.

"Kady, what are you trying to prove?"

She sat up quickly and pulled her bow and arrow from her back. She pulled back the iron arrow and aimed it at his face. His expression didn't move even in the slightest.

Kayde then shifted her attention to the real target at hand. She released the arrow onto Dino's whip, causing it to rip.

Dino sighed inwardly. He'd have to get a new one.

The girl pulled away the tight bonds and stood up to face Dino. She was breathing rather unevenly, obviously blinded by anger. She bolted to him, her knuckles white from clenching her fist. She attempted to punch him square in the jaw again, but he caught it easily. Miffed, she swung her right leg to the side of his face, using her left leg as a pivot.

But Dino merely dodged it by ducking.

"Kady, I'm not gonna fight you."

"Dammit, Dino!"

She gripped his shoulders and thrusted her knee into his gut. But he pushed it away, causing her to flip over his head. She landed on her feet and spun back around.

Kayde knew she was a capable fighter, but Dino overpowered her physically, especially in close-combat. The only thing she had above him was her strategy. But that was at the back of her mind now. She was too furious to think straight.

A knife glinted in the sunlight as she plunged it forward at him. He caught her wrist just as the knife was inches away from his face. He was rather taken aback. He didn't think that she would go this far. "K-Kady! Come on! What are you doing?!"

A twist of her wrist, and the knife fell out of her hands. He quickly sealed her movement by crossing her arms with each other. But just as she was going to head butt him, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Kady. Stop."

Her vision became blurred, not from the lust for blood, but by the hot tears that formed at her eyes.

Her body relaxed as much as it could and she fell down onto the grass. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Why can't you look at me and see more than just some kid?"

Dino sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "I do."

Kayde spat at him. "Yeah, right."

Dino pressed his forehead against hers and squeezed her hands in his, wincing slightly at the pain from his previous injury. "Kady, you're not a kid. I get that. But you just act so _recklessly_. Even though you _think_ you have everything planned out, all of your raw emotion just surfaces when the going gets rough, and you find yourself losing battles. I hope you know that I'm not treating you like a child, I'm treating you like my _wife_."

Kayde tensed at the word.

"When I said I didn't want you to get hurt, I meant it. Not in a condenscending sort of way, but because, well, I care about you and your health. I know you can take care of yourself, but have you thought of that, _possibly_, I _want_ to protect you?"

She hiccuped.

He pressed his lips against hers softly and felt the hot tears that were streaming down her face. "The Mafia ruined whatever childhood you were supposed to have, and I wish it hadn't. I wish you could've lead a normal life. Continue onto college, find someone that _you_ chose, get married, and have kids." He paused. "But you're stuck with me."

Kayde made a choked noise that was stuck between a chuckle and a sob.

He cupped her face and pulled her closer to him. "When I handed you that ring, I promised on my own life and the Chiavarone Famiglia, that I would protect you." He lifted her left hand to kiss her ring finger. "And I plan on keeping that promise."

Kayde looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded. He could tell that she was at her limit. Her anger had gotten the best of her and the adrenaline rushed that once coursed through her veins was coming at an end. She gripped his shirt tightly and her head rested against his chest as she slipped out of consciousness.

He had captured the queen.

* * *

"How was the picnic?"

"Oh, nothing much happened. It was very relaxing."

Romario stared down at the limp form of Kayde in his Boss's arms. She was sound asleep, some of her skin was caked in dirt and her ankles were swollen, having greenish-yellow bruises rimmed around them. He then took a look at his Boss.

He was worse off.

Romario blinked. "Really? Did you two do anything?"

A grin snuck its way to play on the Boss's lips.

"Played chess."

* * *

**A/N:** I actually really don't like this chapter. Like, I _really_ don't like it.

Kayde, in this chapter, is kind of representing both my boyfriend and I. My boyfriend's been really stressed out, taking on a lot more than he can handle. He's been putting more and more burdens on his shoulders when he just needs to take a break and relax.

Me? Well, if there's anything that gets me riled up, it's when someone calls me a 'kid' or 'immature' or anything along those lines. It's probably the one thing that'll piss me off like no other. But, recently, I've been finding out that maybe being a kid's not so bad.

Being a teenager sucks though.

People expect you to act like an adult, even when they treat you like a child.

That's kind of what I was going for here. I didn't wanna say that Dino was treating Kayde like a 'teenager' because, well, she _is_ a teenager.

Number one line I hate?

"Welcome to the real world, kid."

Kdassit.

**REVIEW, PLEEAASSEEE.**

Hibari and Calli fluff chapter tomorrow.

I'm actually not sure about the fluff. There might not be any.

Maybe I'll do it so that if you squint and turn the story upside down in a mirror, you can see a little bit of fluffiness.

Who knows? I don't.


	23. Dancing with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Calli dug her toes into the soft ground and pushed off as hard as she could. She gripped the chains on either side of her and her mind wandered up to the sky. She swung back and forth on the swing, absentmindedly.

Everything was a haze.

"Calli-chan!"

Brought away from her thoughts, she found herself in a conversation with Yamamoto. The first year was lazily holding his bat over his shoulder, a wide grin on his face. She waved smally. "Yama-chan."

"Eh, are you alright?" His face screwed into an expression of concern. "Did something happen?"

Calli sighed.

"Boys are confusing, Yama-chan."

* * *

_ "Yeah. I like you."_

_ Hibari's gaze dropped from the herbivore and pulled back his tonfas, a smug smirk drawn onto his thin lips. Calli fell to her knees and stared up at Hibari, looking completely hopeless. She knew that he wouldn't return the feelings._

_ "Wao."_

_ Calli gulped. "Y-yeah…"_

_ "How long?"_

_ "W-what?" _

_ "How long have you _liked_ me?"_

_ "U-uhm… I d-don't k-know…"_

_ Hibari chuckled darkly beneath his breath. The flustered herbivore was definitely a sight to see._

_ And she was all his._

_ "Come to my house tomorrow at three. If you're late by any sort of means, I will bite you to death, understand?"_

_ Calli blinked up at him. "W-what?"_

_ "Tomorrow, herbivore." He hissed through his teeth._

_ He turned around and began walking away from her. Calli stared at the Disciplinary Committee jacket flowing behind him, not even being able to form words._

_ What the heck?_

* * *

"Ne, Calli-chan?"

"Yes, Yama-chan?"

"It's 3:45."

She sighed. "I know."

Yamamoto burst out laughing. "Well! I hope for your safety then! I'll visit you in the hospital!"

"Yama-chan!" Crocodile tears flowed down her face. "Thanks for believing in me, you jerk!"

He laughed louder. "Sorry, Calli-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully." He continued on his way down the pathway of the park, disappearing into the distance.

Calli huffed to herself. "I can take Kyoya-san."

"Oh, really?"

She blinked at the low growl behind her, but before her head could give the slightest turn, cold metal was once again pressed against her throat. She sighed.

This was getting old.

She leaned backwards, the top of her head resting on Hibari's chest. "Speak of the Devil."

_Slam_.

Calli gripped her nose, blood freefalling from her nostrils. "Hey! That actually hurt! Why would you—oof!"

Her hands shot to her stomach, which got a good, head-on hit from the prefect's tonfas. She toppled backwards onto her behind and she scowled. "What are you doing?!"

"You kept me waiting for forty-five minutes."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I was going to go to your house? C'mon, you were probably going to use me to clean every room in your house—" Hibari blinked. That's exactly what he was thinking. "—and you knew I would do it because you knew I liked you."

"Like_d_?"

Her expression faltered. She mumbled under her breath as she corrected herself, "…Like…"

"Get up, herbivore."

"No."

Hibari twitched in anger at her defiance.

"Get. Up."

"No! Leave me alone!"

Hibari walked up to her, a dangerous aura surrounding him and she gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled.

A hand clasped around her wrist tightly and she let out a small cry, trying to pry her hand out of his death grip. She was lifted up back to her feet and Hibari's face was dangerously close to hers. "When I tell you to do something, you do it, or I will bite you to death."

She flinched. With his hand still around her wrist, he pulled her forward. She cringed every time he would pull her, she felt as though her wrist was going to break.

"W-where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Can I at least wash this blood off my face?"

"No."

Calli sighed. She noticed the way that he took his long strides, his collar-length raven locks, his Disciplinary Committee jacket hung loosely around his shoulders, and yet, it still flowed behind him with each step. She noticed the anger that was burning in his cold, blue eyes. A quotation came to her mind as she stared at him, mesmerized.

'The Devil is real, and he's not some little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel. And he used to be God's favorite.'

She shuddered.

* * *

Cold water splashed onto her face.

Calli opened her eyes, half-scared to see what was waiting for her in her reflection. Her nose was slightly swollen, although not disjointed. She thanked God for that. She lips were chapped and bleeding lightly. She quickly licked the blood off, its metallic taste lingering on her tongue. The darkness under her eyes did not escape her attention, and neither did the dry blood stains around her nose and mouth.

She scrubbed her skin underneath the cold water of Hibari's sink, and she winced at the pain that met her because of her nose and her now bruising wrist. She sighed and put her finger under her nose. No blood came through.

At least it stopped.

* * *

Once Calli found her way out of the bathroom and back downstairs, there was a certain carnivore that was missing. She caught sight of a tea kettle on the stove and smiled to herself.

Even demons like tea.

She plopped down onto the couch, and exhaustion overwhelmed her. She checked her surroundings once more, just to make sure that Hibari wasn't around.

Then she curled up into a ball on his couch and welcomed sleep wholeheartedly.

* * *

Hibari came downstairs, now dressed in only a loose, long-sleeved shirt and dark gray jeans that was held up by a black belt. He noticed the unconscious form of the herbivore on his couch, breathing heavily.

He glared.

He sauntered over to the herbivore, already wielding his tonfas. He was about to wake her up with violence until she started speaking, "N-no…"

He cringed. She was talking in her sleep.

"A-Aaron… s-stop… I d-don't want to…" She hiccuped lightly, her hand gripping the couch pillow.

Who the hell was Aaron?

"W-why would you cheat on me…"

Irritation spiked up in Hibari's gut. He knew who Aaron was.

"L-leave me a-alone…!"

Her breathing was hitched and she started to shiver violently. Hibari was unsure of what to do until her body suddenly became lax, her features softening immediately.

"K-Kyoya-san…"

He twitched slightly at the sound of his name.

A wide smile graced her features, and Hibari wondered why that would be so. "Yes, you can bite Aaron to death."

Hibari nearly slapped her senseless. As if he would actually doing anything beneficial for the herbivore.

"I love you, Kyoya-san."

Hibari froze at the words. He glowered at the sleeping herbivore. He felt a harsh tug at the beating organ in his chest. He gripped his shirt tightly and shut his eyes.

The herbivore stirred in her sleep, now shifting onto her other side, facing the back of the couch and no longer Hibari.

"Che."

The prefect walked back into his kitchen and stared at the tea kettle, miffed at the pounding in his chest.

He would have to visit the Namimori Hospital immediately.

* * *

Calli's eyes opened and she wondered where she was, until the scent of Hibari's couch met her senses. She shifted back around to face the living room and saw Hibari standing in the kitchen doorway, his hair slightly frazzled. He was obviously fuming.

She smiled at the sight.

Perhaps dancing with the Devil won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Merh. That's all I can say for this chapter. Hasjfhaslfhajsdkasjhkahflasf 

**PLEASE REVIEW; ALL REVIEWS HELP. PLEEEEASE.**

I won't be updating as quickly, seeing as how school is about to restart, and I have to practice for the Sweeney Todd play.

I watched Phantom of the Opera again last night and I swooned~

Maybe I can tie it back into here.


	24. Countdown

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**Important Author's Note:** Debuts are Filipino tradition, and that's what I am, but let's pretend that Kayde and her family does it too, k? thnx.

* * *

—Time Skip 2 Months Because I Can—

**Kayde's POV.**

"My WHAT?!"

"Your debut, of course!"

"W-whatever are you talking a-about?"

"Miss Kaydence, we are well aware that your eighteenth birthday is on Christmas day, which is only one month away."

It's hard to believe that I've been engaged to Dino for nearly four months now. Seven more months, and that would be our wedding date.

I scowled. "Romario, I don't want a party."

"Your parents said you would be like this."

My face darkened at the mention of them. "Well, then. If you're so _buddy buddy _with my parents, tell them I don't _want_ a debut! And that they already know that!"

"It's going to second as your engagement party, as well."

I shook my head. "I don't wanna!"

"Kady."

I turned to face the owner of the familiar voice.

Dino had on a sleek, black tuxedo, and looked rather weathered. He had just come back from a mission in France with his men. I blinked and then ran up to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close and I could hear him sigh into my shoulder.

He'd been gone for two weeks.

"I've missed you, Kady."

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and hummed.

He pulled away much to my displeasure, and had a tired grin fastened along his lips. "Now, how about that debut?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Kady—"

"Dino."

He chuckled lowly at my comeback. "I'm sure once Gabriella hears about you denying a party, she'd flip."

I scowled at the name of my new best friend. Everytime Dino had to leave the country on Mafia business, _without _my help, because he wanted to keep me safe, Gabriella (now dubbed Gaby) would keep me company in the meantime.

"Yeah, well, Gaby doesn't know about the—"

"KAYDENCE REI!"

I cringed at the loud voice that erupted from downstairs. "Dino, why would you do this to me?"

He grinned. "She's waiting."

I stepped out of his office and descended down the stairs with my future husband, my fingers weaved through Dino's. "Yes, Gaby?"

The lady, although a few years my senior, looked younger than even I, she was fuming and wagging her index finger at me as I reached the foot of the stairs. "What do you _think_ you're doing, not wanting to have a celebratory party for your eighteenth birthday?"

"Gaby, I—"

"_And_ it will be your engagement party! Why wouldn't you want to have a party for _that_? Tell me why!"

"Gaby, c'mon—"

"Tut, tut, tut! I don't wanna hear your excuses!"

Dino snickered to himself. I rolled my eyes at Gaby's contradiction of herself and walked forward, still latched onto Dino. "Gaby, I _really_ don't like parties."

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain _these_?!"

My eyes widened at the DVDs in her hand. "G-Gaby…"

Dino peered over my shoulder. "What's that?"

"N-Nothing!" I answered hastily. I directed my attention back to my friend. "Where in the _hell _did you get those?!"

"Calli."

I twitched. "I'm going to kill her."

Gaby continued to pace back and forth. "You know what? I didn't think it was you in these videos. I mean, you were having _fun_, laughing, dancing, it was pretty insane. You're a pretty good flirt, by the way, I'll give you that."

I felt Dino squeeze my hand. I looked over my shoulder to see his face scrunched into an inquiring expression. I bit my lip and turned back to Gaby, a little frantically.

"Gaby, I was drunk. Okay? I didn't have the best of friends back in the United States."

"I mean, in one of the videos, you even had the gall to take off your—"

"OKAY! That's enough! We'll have that stupid little party!"

Gaby grinned mischeviously. "Thank you, Kayde." She started to walk away, but then turned back to me. "By the way, Calli never did give me her footage." She threw the DVDs to me. I grumbled under my breath and snapped the DVDs in half.

I spun around to see my fiance grinning widely at me.

"So, what'd you take off?"

* * *

"How's Japan?"

"It's so cold, yo."

"…Don't ever say that."

Calli's face was on my computer screen, video chatting. She wore her Apple earphones that had the microphone on the side. It was already eleven pm, and she didn't want to wake up the Sasagawas.

"School?"

"I presented my English project that I worked my butt off on."

"What'd you get?"

"110." She said rather proudly. "But I don't know where the other 10 points came from…"

Hibari's face came to mind.

I smiled quirkily. "Eh, well, luck, I guess."

She nodded slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. She was wearing her thick-framed Ray-Bans glasses instead of her normal ruby contacts. She adjusted them accordingly. Big glasses always sat better on her face, she said. "Yoshi-kun's doing fine, by the way. Uh, well, as fine as he _will_ be considering what happened last week."

I chuckled to myself. After his trip to France, Dino had stayed a few days with the young Vongola for his training, unfortunately, Enzio had ended up in a well, and crushed the future Vongola Boss with his size.

He was hospitalized immediately.

I had scolded Calli for not watching over the Vongola, but she said she hadn't even known that he was hospitalized until she went there to visit her precious carnivore after his cold took a turn for the worse.

"How's Hibari, by the way?"

A lopsided grin found its way to play along her features. Her eyes bright with happiness. She rested her face against her propped up arm and sighed dreamily. "He's such a douchebag."

I blinked.

"He makes me do so much stuff for him. He makes me carry his books, clean the school, do paperwork. I'm like his secretary."

"Then why do you—?"

"Because he's actually _letting_ me spend time with him."

"I'm sure there are other guys—"

"Yeah, but they're not him," my sister grinned. "There's just something about him, y'know?"

I shook my head. "You're crazy, Lina."

She smiled cheekily. "For him."

* * *

"Whatcha doing~"

The ladder under me wobbled slightly as I peered down at Dino. He grinned up at me and steadied the ladder. I gave him a silent thanks. "I'm trying to find a good book to read."

"I arrive home, two weeks gone, and you wanna spend time reading a book than time with me?"

"Yeah, well, at least now I _can_ read a book."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "W-well, I mean… I can't read a book when I'm not relaxed. And with you gone, I just… I don't know… I worry, y'know?"

"Come down here, Kady. I have something for you to do."

Bookless, I clambered down the ladder.

"Yes, pretty boy?"

He grinned. "You're going wedding dress shopping."

* * *

"Why not?"

"No."

"But it's so—"

"Gaby. Stop. No. Don't say it."

"—Sexy!"

I buried my face in my hands. "I _really _don't want to be here, Romario."

Romario chuckled. "Well, Boss's orders."

Gaby waved the wedding dress in front of me. It looked rather elegant, if it weren't for the plunging neckline, the sheer material of the corsette, and the slit on the right side of the dress that ran up to the high-thighs.

"Gaby, no. I'm not wearing that."

"You're having a _summer_ wedding! It's gonna be hot! And you're gonna want a dress that Dino can easily tear through—"

"GABY!"

She giggled and skipped off to find more dresses, discarding the one in her hand. Romario looked down at my crestfallen figure. He smoothed out his large moustache and uttered words that would haunt me for the rest of my life,

"She's right, you know."

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay~ Preparing for all dat party rockin', doe.

I time skipped because yolo.

Not really into this chapter, but whatever. I'm not really into _any_ of my chapters. haaah.

**reviewpleaseandthankyouilove youall.**


	25. Keys to Home

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**Author's Note:** I used Gaby in a way so that Kayde would have someone _older _to hang out with. Angelica will play a part, you'll see. (Also, Gaby's based off of one of my real friends in real life. And I've actually gone dress shopping with her. It's… it's not fun… -cowers-)

* * *

—Time Skip Swag—

**Calli's POV.**

"All you gotta do, is just flash those pretty little blank DVDs at her, talk about how she partied, danced, had _fun_, especially. Oh, and tell her she's a good flirt. At the end, because I know that she'll still try to deny it, just say, 'I can't believe that you took off your,' and just stop there. She should cut you off."

"But… what _did_ she take off?"

I grinned. "Sorry, Ms. deBlanc. That's classified information. Just try to make it as believable as possible, mm?"

"Alright, well, I'll try my best."

"Thanks for taking care of Kayde for me."

"It's no issue, Miss Calli."

We both hung up.

I sighed in content, glad that my sister had found a friend that was around her age. She had told me of Angelica, but Angelica's hours were limited within the house, considering that she still attended school. She said that Angelica reminded her of me, with her only being a few months older.

"Who was that."

I spun around in my swivel chair and smiled at Hibari. "No one in particular. Just my sister's new best friend."

"Hm."

He sat down at the desk next to mine, one that he had put in a month ago. Of course, mine was shorter by a few inches. I twisted back and forth in my seat, spinning a full 360 every few minutes. Hibari had already gotten used to it.

"Kyoya-san?"

"Hn."

"Can I come over?"

"No."

I pouted.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Why? Do you have something planned if you come over?"

I twitched, knowing fully well what _he _was thinking of. "I wanna watch a movie together."

The smirk wiped off his face and he scoffed. "No."

I stopped spinning and began drumming my fingers against the desk in quick succession.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Stop that."

I grinned. "Nope."

_Badadadadum._

"Herbivore." His voice was threateningly low.

"Hmmm~ I can't heaaaar you~"

_Badum._

He was about to spout out another threat, but his words got caught in his throat as a small, yellow bird flew into the room. "Hibari~ Hibari~"

I quickly stood up and dashed out the door, leaving a half-confused prefect and a yellow fluff ball.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

As the herbivore left, Hibari glanced up at Hibird, who was wearing a small scroll that was tied to his leg. He pulled it off and read the herbivore's handwriting he had come to know in the past couple of months:

'I'll be at your house. I love you!'

He growled and almost tore up the small piece of paper, until Hibird sat on his head and began flapping his wings mercilessly and pecked softly at his skull, causing Hibari's hair to _really_ look like a bird's nest.

He snarled up at the bird. "You're on _her_ side."

"HiCalli~ HiCalli~"

* * *

Calli rocked back and forth on her feet, her fingers laced behind her back as she hummed under her breath. She reached up to one of the hanging plants near the doorway and lifted the pot slightly to grab a small key.

She walked through the door, taking off her shoes in the process. She left them neatly aligned on the doormat. She turned her head towards the living room and her eyes met with the 88-key electric piano that was placed nearby the large window. She grinned, remembering when she had first gotten it one month ago.

* * *

**One Month Back, October 23.**

Hibari's ears perked up at the sound of light footsteps descending down the stairs.

Hibari was forced to let the herbivore stay the night after knocking herself unconscious due to her intake of an immense amount of sugar. After eating much gelato, pastries, and ice cream, she had collapsed after running around Namimori, disturbing the peace. She was sugar drunk, she explained.

He had to carry the herbivore to his own home seeing as how he didn't know where the home of the crazed boxer and his herbivorous sibling was.

And he couldn't leave her. Because sleeping in the park was a public disturbance, Hibari said.

Only mere seconds later, the stumbling of what sounded like a human being crashed straight into the table near the foot of the stairs.

"Ow…"

Hibari rolled his eyes and peered out of the doorway of the kitchen. His steely-blue eyes glared at the crumpled figure on the floor. The small animal lifted her head up and rubbed the back of her head. She adjusted her thick-framed, large, black glasses that went askew on her face. She scrambled off the ground and stood up, her raven-colored hair tied up in a messy bun, as per usual.

Hibari's left eye twitched slightly as they made eye contact.

"What?"

"You wear glasses?"

Calli blinked. "Of course. You didn't actually think I had red eyes, did you?"

Replacing the ruby that Hibari was used to seeing, was instead a soft chocolate brown. The corner of his mouth twitched. How had he been fooled?

Well, the bomb herbivore had silver hair at fourteen. Anything was possible.

"Why?"

"Because my eyesight sucks."

A vein throbbed in Hibari's forehead and Callina noticed. "Ah, err—you mean—uh, why I wear red contacts instead of normal contacts? One, I can't afford normal contacts. Circle lenses, on the other hand, are a lot cheaper and last a lot longer. Two, my eye color is really boring."

At this, Hibari merely, 'hn'ed and went back to the kitchen.

"Hibari, I'm gonna go out, okay?"

"Hn."

* * *

"OI, HIBARI!"

_Slam._

"HIBARI!"

Although the door was closed, the boxer's voice was hardly muffled. Hibari's patience was thinning. How had they found out where he lived?

The face of a certain herbivore popped into his mind.

He grimaced.

"Don't be rude, Sasagawa-san!"

"Ah… Haru… don't be too loud… Hibari-san might still be listening…" He recognized this voice to be No-Good Tsuna.

"Just ask him where she is!" The baseball freak.

"Che. Who cares where she is?!" The terrorist.

"It's her birthday today." The boxer's sister.

"I want to give her a cake for her birthday." The poisoner.

"She hasn't celebrated her birthday properly for the past few years." The baby.

Hibari opened the door. He locked eyes with the beady-eyed child. The baby's mouth curved up into a smile. "I won't fight today. As you have probably heard, it's Calli-chan's birthday. Would you care to celebrate it with us?"

"She's out."

Hibari shut the door.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

The front door creaked slightly as it opened.

I quickly scampered towards the stairs and attempted to run into my room and shut the door quietly, but unfortunately, a hand grabbed my hair before I was even able to take a first step onto the stairs.

"Where were you."

I quickly turned around, but accidentally tripped over my own feet and stumbled forward, falling onto Hibari.

He caught me easily.

My face heated to a vermillion. I attempted to push myself onto my own feet, but this time, Hibari decided to grip me with no mercy. "Where. Were. You."

"E-eto… It doesn't matter. I just came by to grab my c-contacts. Then I'll go back to the Sasagawa home, I promise."

He released me and I massaged my wrists.

"It's your birthday."

"E-eh? O-oh. Yeah. It is." I laughed sheepishly.

"How old."

"Uh… I'm sixteen now."

I noticed Hibari's glare become even more drastic. He turned around and mumbled something about me. My jaw dropped. "Eh?! I'm older than you?!"

Tonfa to the face.

"O-ow."

A moment passed before a heavy realization sank into my stomach. I gasped loudly. Hibari turned to face me, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Th-that means I'm a… a… a cougar!"

And that's how I was hospitalized on my birthday.

* * *

**Present Time.**

I pushed up my thick-framed glasses further up the bridge of my nose. I had found out that Hibari had thrown away my contacts, saying that concealing my real identity was herbivorous and against the law. I couldn't help but think he might actually like my real eye color, even if he might never admit it.

The keyboard wasn't a gift from Hibari, oh, no. It was a gift from the Vongola, namely Reborm, as he knew that I loved to play the piano. But Haru and Kyoko suggested that I should leave it at the prefect's home, giving me more reason to keep on visiting him.

The idea was brilliant, really.

I walked over to the keyboard and sat down at the bench, my back straight. I turned it on and began playing a smooth melody across the keys, half-losing myself as I did so.

But I had enough focus to hear the lock of the home being turned, the door opening, the almost-silent footsteps of my favorite carnivore, and his presence behind me as he listened to my playing. His breathing slowed as my rhythm flowed.

I completed the piano piece and grinned back at him.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: **That birthday scene was actually written four months ago. And I just changed a few things, so if it doesn't sound like it flows, well, merh.

Okay, well, my writing has officially plundered even more so. I dunno. Don't care.

**Review, flame, whatever.**

I do love every single one of you responders.

Even you, ghost reader.

Now, I am off to practice the St. Paul Suite and Sweeney Todd music on my viola.


	26. Bucking Bronco & Skylark

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"Romario, this is ridiculous."

"Don't blame it on me."

I sighed as I stared at the venue for my debut.

It was the Chiavarone Mansion.

But everything was just… more magnificent.

There were twelve-seater round tables that were stationed around the atrium, about twenty in total. Then there was one long, rectangular table that had enough chairs to seat the Tenth Generation Vongola Familglia and Dino and I. All the tables were draped with a white cloth, and silver trimmings around the edges. In front of the longer table, was a huge square clearing that could only be meant for dancing. The DJ booth was already being set up and brand new speakers now hung from the ceilings, going to be able to blast out whatever music they pleased. Knowing my friends from America, an image of people grinding against one another filled my mind. I shuddered.

A large fountain that served as a punch bowl sat in the corner (that was actually upon request, as an homage to my love of Fullmetal Alchemist) next to the open bar Dino wanted.

I sighed. I would have to remind him that I'm turning 18, and not 21.

The bartender had flew in yesterday and had come by today to help set the alcohol up behind her. Only a few hours had passed, and she was already sucking up to the Chiavarone Boss and showing off her cleavage to him.

I looked down at my chest. I twitched.

Dammit.

"Kaaaaady~!"

He waved his arms rather frantically, a wide grin spread across his face. The bartender glanced up at me, and I could already feel the heat of her gaze. I grinned.

I win.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and he ran over towards me, picked me up, and spun me around. I gave him a weird look. He was rather giddy today.

"Do you like what I did?" He asked, breathlessly.

I stared at the things behind me. "It's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Nope!"

I snorted. "Whatever you say, pretty boy." I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "I just don't understand why you're setting up a month early."

"Not a month. 27 days, 4 hours, 21 minutes, and… 17 seconds."

I stared at him blankly. "What."

"I think he's rather excited of you turning eighteen, so that he could do more things with you when you're legal."

I turned around to the soft voice, and the girl's face immediately became flustered. "I'm so sorry, Boss! I didn't mean to suggest anything that would… I mean, I… I—"

"Miss Rossi, it's okay." I laughed. I placed my hands behind me and gripped Dino's shirt. I pulled him forward to me and he pressed against my back with a small grunt. "I think that's _exactly _the kind of stuff Dino's excited about." I wiggled my eyebrows.

I heard Dino stammering behind me and Angelica started to blush furiously. I grinned widely. I waggled my fingers at Angelica as she quickly curtsied and excused herself, her face as red as a tomato. I grinned up at Dino, the same color washed over his. I leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Calm down, pretty boy. Like I said before, we ain't gonna do anything."

I started to walk away from him, that is, until a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Although, Dino… I'd like to find out for myself."

"Find out what…?"

"Why they call you Bucking Bronco." I winked.

I spun on my heel and left my fiance there, no doubt having heart palpatations. Romario eyed me from the staircase and a huge smirk pulled at the corners of my lips.

"You're evil, Miss Kaydence."

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

I fingered the piece of paper in my hand.

"What do you want, herbivore?"

His eyes were half-lidded and his hair was slightly ruffled. I smiled. He just woke up from his eight-hour nap.

"I was just wondering if you're busy on Christmas."

"Why."

"I'm going to Italy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My sister's eighteenth birthday. And her engagement party."

"Hn."

Before he could shut the door on me, I grabbed it. I handed him the letter I was holding. "This is your invitation."

He glared at it. I sighed. "Kyoya-san, you can't just glare at something and expect it to move."

His eyes shot towards me. I stepped backwards.

Apparently he can.

"Just… here."

He snatched the letter from my hand.

Then he ripped it in half.

"K-Kyoya-san!"

"I'm not going."

I scowled. "Why? Because Namimori is too precious to you to leave behind for a single weekend?"

His expression became passive.

The corner of my mouth twitched in annoyance.

"My competition is a freaking _town_?!"

_Slam._

I huffed.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Hibari glared at her retreating back through the window of his living room. He stared at the ripped letter in his hands. He took out the paper itself and put the pieces to where he could read the invitation.

He cringed as he saw a photo of the herbivore and her sister, obviously laughing while the picture was being taken.

He sighed in irritation.

He walked back to his room to find some tape.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"Ne, ne! Italy! How exciting!"

"Yeah, you've never been out of the country yet, have you, Yoshi-kun?"

He shook his head, but a innocent smile was painted on his lips. "I'm actually really excited."

"Yes. It'll be perfect practice for you to meet allied Famiglias."

"R-Reborn! I-I'm not gonna do that!"

"Oh, you're not?"

"N-no!"

Tsuna's face was slammed against the hard surface of the kotatsu and I cringed when I saw the blood that streamed down from his nose as he lifted his head up.

"J-Juudaime!"

Gokudera rushed to his side and started to work fervently on his nose, trying to mop up the blood. Tsuna's eyes were spirals and Yamamoto was just laughing at the sight.

"Wow, nice fake blood, Tsuna!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

This only made Yamamoto laugh louder.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Calli-chan?"

My attention averted to the woman standing in the kitchen, holding a tray of different snacks. I quickly stood up and went to take it from her. "I got this, Maman." I had grown used to the nickname that was given to her by the children with each of my visits.

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you, Calli-chan. I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to stay the night here, seeing as Bianchi and the children are staying at Haru's house."

"E-eh? Why?"

"They wanted to let me have a break." She laughed.

"Oh. Well, I mean, I can just stay at the Sasagawas, so that you can actually have a break."

"Oh, I definitely will. I just wanted to make sure that Tsu-kun was alright here." Her smile became wider. "I'll be going out to have a spa treatment and I need someone to watch over my useless son!"

I sweatdropped. She was asking me to babysit.

"Y-yeah. I'll stay here."

"Thanks, Calli-chan!"

* * *

"What are we even _doing_?" Gokudera grumbled, smoking another cigarette. I waved the smoke away from my face, the putrid smell putting me off.

"Maman told me to watch over you guys, so I decided that we're gonna go see a musical performance!"

"M-musical?" Tsuna asked, anxiously.

I grinned. "Un! We're gonna watch Sweeney Todd at the Namimori Theatre!"

"Ahaha! Isn't that the one where the man is a barber and he kills men for vengeance and salvation?"

I turned around to face all the three of them and smiled devilishly, eyes glinting. "And don't forget, his partner in crime turns the dead bodies into meat pies."

"HIIIIIIEEE!"

* * *

"Y-Yoshi-kun, c-calm down! W-we're not even in the th-theatre yet!"

"No! I don't wanna go! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He flailed.

"Shut up, No-Good Tsuna." A small foot connected with Tsuna's jaw, causing him to tumble into me. I caught him and stared at the baby now resting on Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Hi Reborn, are you coming to watch with us?"

His lips formed a smirk. "Why, yes. I am."

"Herbivores."

We all spun around to the familiar voice, and Tsuna let out another loud, "HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"-bari." I finished for him, patting his shoulder.

Yamamoto laughed loudly and Gokudera 'che'd.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, irritated.

Hibari stared. "The theatre asked the Disciplinary Committee to be the security for opening night. They're paying quite a heavy fee."

I grinned. "Wao! Kyoya-san is so cool!"

Hibari smirked slightly at this, but it wiped away as soon as it arrived. "Stop crowding outside and get in the theatre, or I'll bite you to death."

"HII—"

"Yoshi-kun, just stop. It's getting old."

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Hibari's eyes scanned the crowd above from box five, resisting the burning temptation to bite all the minging herbivores to death. The musical had already begun, but there were still silent murmurings among the spectators.

His stormy orbs landed on a specific group, where the female herbivore was sitting with other males. He growled lowly at the sight. The bomber was rolling his eyes every few seconds, and half-yelled, half-whispered something that Hibari couldn't hear, and the baseball freak was just chuckling.

The herbivore put a slender finger up to her mouth and 'shush'ed them. She pointed back at the stage, where they now focused their attention back to. The bomber's lips were still moving, but apparently his grumbles were unheard by the rest of the group.

The girl playing Johanna was on stage, and Calli couldn't help but sigh at her voice. She was singing 'Green Finch and Linnet Bird,' and her angelic voice made Calli's heart aflutter. She loved a good singer. They were the best kind of people.

She noticed next to her, Tsuna was fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. Reborn had slipped away from the group, pulling exactly what he did at the movie theaters. Tsuna's russet orbs shot towards Calli and she smiled encouragingly, patting his knee.

Hibari caught sight of the gesture and his eyes darkened.

Anthony, on the stage, now entered, his eyes transfixed on the beauty of Johanna. Calli noticed the way his chest rose and fell, as if he truly was in love with the actress.

She smiled and couldn't stop the fuzzy feelings bubbling inside of her.

"_My cage has many rooms,_

_Damask and dark._

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark._

_Larks never will, you know,_

_When they're captive._

_Teach me to be more adaptive._"

Calli's eyes now flitted around her, knowing the lyrics reminding her of her very own lark. Once she saw him standing in box five, she smiled softly at him, his eyes still glued onto the stage.

Hibari sensed a disturbance and looked below.

The herbivore's head turned back towards the stage, and she mouthed the lyrics to herself, her eyes closed.

He grimaced. He was reminded of the first time she had come to his home, twirling around his living room as if it were her own, singing the very same song.

"_If I cannot fly,_

_Let… me… sing…"_

Hibari noticed the tugging at the corner of the herbivore's lips. She opened her eyes and sighed dreamily. Her eyes followed back up to box five, and she smiled brightly at him.

Hibari cursed at himself for looking. _She's just a herbivore. _

_His_ herbivore.

The skylark grabbed his Disciplinary Committee jacket off of the seat forcefully and stormed out. The words echoed in his mind, except this time in _her_ voice,

"_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark._

_Larks never will, you know,_

_When they're captive._"

And captive, he was.

* * *

**A/N: **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajor OOC.

Heck, my _own_ characters were OOC.

The ending was just so... I don't even know, yo. Whatever.

Make up your own ending if you want.

**Review~!**

I just wanted to put some Sweeney lovin' in there, considering that we're going to be performing this quite soon. (And I really should be practicing. ._.)

BUT, ALAS, I MUST CLEAN THE HOUSE.


	27. Disguise

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE PARTAAAY.**

I just wanted it to be the 30th chapter because that's cool. :3

Anyways, I just wanna give a shoutout to my reviewers who have reviewed for the past few chapters!

The very much lovely **Kanako Arichi**, who I've engaged conversation with. (Thanks for catching my mistake and talking to meeee~)

The ever so capitivating **Crystal Nightray**~ (And thanks for giving positive feedback on Kayde and Dino. -&hearts- And _perhaps _they will take it a step further. –winks-)

And the enchanting **Jestie Uchiha**, for your kind, kind words~

The entrancing **CrimsonSkyTamer** who just reviewed while I'm writing this very chapter. HAHAH.

Y'all are some bootyfull people.

* * *

**AND SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS TO MY FRIENDS WHO ARE POSSIBLY READING THIS A FEW DAYS FROM NOW (OR NEVER BECAUSE THEY HATE MY WRITING) BECAUSE I JUST GAVE THEM MY LINK TO MY STORY TODAY BECAUSE THEY ASKED. AND I CAVED. (**_**Please**_** don't judge me, guys. But I'd love for you to review. ;D)**

One of them is the characters inspired for Angelica, because that's her name! (Hi Aira! I love you!)

And another fellow fanfic reader, my biffle, Yzzy! (HUNGER GAMES FANDOM, REJOICE! Luffyou, yo.)

And Pau. Thanks for coming. LOL. (justkidding. I love you too.)

NAO ONTO THE STORY.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

"What is that in your hands, herbivore?"

"What's what."

"That."

"There's nothing here."

Hibari scowled and I smiled nervously, trying to carefully stuff the picture into the back part of my skirt. Once it was secured in my waist band, I brought my hands back around.

"I'd love to stay and chat with my ever so loving boyfr—err—whatever you want to be to me—but I gotta dash." I spit out the words quickly. "Bye! Love you!"

He rolled his eyes at my loud proclamation of my adoration for him. I knew he'd thought that I used that word too loosely, but what can I say?

People in fairytales confessed _their_ love to each other faster than I, and _they_ ended up with a happy ending.

While I'm still here trying to get my own.

Pushing the thoughts away, I tried to escape into the hallways of the school. But as soon as I tried to pass him, his arm shot out to grab my elbow and I couldn't shake free. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me to his body, causing me to yelp into his chest.

"K-Kyoya-san!"

He smirked. "Don't get the wrong idea, herbivore."

"W-what do you—K-KYOYA!"

I felt his hands lower to the small of my back and lingered there for a few moment. I pushed him away from me as soon as I could register what was happening, my face heated up to a nice burning degree. Once I stumbled backwards a few steps, he held up a folded photograph between his index and middle fingers. My eyes widened as I reached my hands back to touch where the photograph was once snug.

"Y-you pickpocketed me!"

"It wasn't in your pocket, herbivore."

I scowled. Cheeky.

"And don't think I didn't notice you not add an honorific to my name just a second ago."

I lunged forward at his devious smirking face, and tried to reach for the photograph, but he was too tall. That, and I got tonfa'd straight in the chest, causing me to lose whatever air was in my windpipe.

I sucked in a deep breath of air upon impact, and I could feel my chest plate almost collapse. Instinct kicking in, I hooked my foot around his ankle and pulled as hard as I could.

His eyes widened slightly as he almost fell back. But unfortunately for me, he managed to regain his balance onto his hand before flipping himself back up. He growled at me. "Herbivore."

Both of his tonfas were now in his grasp.

I squeaked.

"Can I get a ten second head start?"

* * *

"C-Calli-chan! W-what happened?"

"Nothing, Yoshi-kun."

"Y-your clothes!"

I stared down. It was just my school uniform. "What?"

"Oh! Nice costume, Calli-chan! Ahahah!"

"You look like hell, woman."

I walked into the home and shut the door promptly behind me. I latched on the lock. Once I turned back around, I was met with concerned, russet orbs.

Tsuna placed his hands on either of my shoulders. "Did Hibari-san do this to you?"

"Oh yeah. He wanted to fight me."

"What?! Why?!"

"He found out his new play toy happened to have some skills." Reborn's voice carried to the teenagers. The large armchair spun around, revealing the baby, sipping espresso. "Our dear Calli-chan had managed to almost trip Hibari-san by swinging her leg around his ankle. His herbivore can bite." He smirked at his clever choice of words.

I twitched. "How'd you know that?"

"Vongola Nono asked me to keep an eye on you." Before I could interject, he added, "So did your parents. Don't worry. I left as soon as you ran out the door."

I sighed.

"But why would Hibari-san fight you and caused you to look like _that_?"

"Oh, he didn't do this."

"W-what?"

The baby, placing his espresso down to rest onto the arm of the chair, kicked Tsuna square in the jaw. "She's not useless like you, No-Good Tsuna. Crisanté women are known for their defensive skills. I'm sure she fought back a brilliant fight."

"Naw, I just ran like hell."

Reborn's mouth twitched.

I shrugged. My sister was his student. Not me.

Tsuna shook his head, attempting to steady himself from the attack by his home tutor. "B-but… what is all that _blood_?!"

I looked back down at my clothes, my white shirt now ridden with a bright scarlet liquid that splattered along the front. I blinked. "Oh. This? This isn't blood."

"Che. Then what is it?"

I turned to the silver-haired bomber. "Hot Kool Aid."

"Hot Koo—?" (**A/N: **Shout out to Julian Smith viewers. [I don't even watch him. I just needed something other than ketchup. And this popped into my mind.])

I shook my head. "Don't ask, Yama-chan, just don't."

Tsuna opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then his words were drowned out by a loud banging at the front door.

I stared at it for a second. Then bolted up the stairs.

"Bye, guys! If you need me, I'll be climbing out of Tsuna's bathroom window. Ciaaao~"

"W-what?"

Once I turned the corner into the bathroom, I heard the door being opened to the mysterious guest, and the loud, cheery voice of Yamamoto. "Oh! Hi! We were just talking about you!"

"Where is that herbivore?"

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I grinned.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

After the second hour rolled around of the never-ending chase of the herbivore around Namimori, Hibari retired back to his home, having fufilled his desire for bloodlust as he dropped the almost-unrecognizable body of the herbivore at the front of the door step of the Sasagawa home.

He didn't even bother to ring the doorbell.

A few minutes later, once Hibari was already gone, the door cracked open and Kyoko peered through. She noticed the crumpled being of what she assumed to be Calli. She widened the door even more and lifted Calli by both her arms and dragged her into the home. Once she was safely inside, Kyoko looked outside once more, searching for the prefect.

"He's gone."

Calli sat up and leaned against the wall, cringing as she held her ribs. She coughed slightly, and the bright crimson liquid that she seemed to be smothered with splattered across her hands.

"Why did he do it this time?"

Calli grinned widely up at her friend, but winced as she took in a deeper breath. She held up a small, flimsy photograph, its corners now drenched in her blood.

"For this."

* * *

Hibari, having already returned to his home, reached back into his pocket to discover whatever caused the herbivore's thrashing and almost caused him to fall.

He licked his lips. Things were getting exciting now.

That's what he believed, until he found both of his pockets to be empty. He growled underneath his breath, and was rather irritated with himself as he tried to recall when she could've pickpocketed him.

Nothing occurred to him.

His anger spiked within his gut, but something else arose as well.

He had found out his little herbivore could possibly be a carnivore in disguise.

The lustful smirk crept back onto his face.

Things were _really _getting exciting now.

* * *

**A/N: **Didn't like it. Whatever. I'm tired.

Peace out, yo.

**REVIEW, PLEASE. KLUFFYAHLL.**


	28. Suit Up!

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

**A/N:** Where have all of my readers gone? -sob-

So sorry for not updating. School started again. I had a horrible first day back. I lost my earphones, and if you know me, that's like… major. & also, that dreaded English project I was talking about? Well, at least we get _another day to work on it_! (I don't know whether or not I'm angry considering I had to stay up in the wee hours of the morning BECAUSE PEOPLE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IN STUFF TO ME.)

Sigh. Whatever.

/rant

**Tuesday!KayCee**

I was supposed to publish this yesterday, but I just felt so discouraged that I stopped writing. So, I'm in Latin class right now, and I'm writing. (yeylatin.)

I have a Latin and Choir final to worry about, luckily nothing for my core classes or Orchestra. [yeeeeeeeeee~]

But I do have musical rehearsal today. -sighs-

**Wednesday!KayCee**

Wao. I really suck at updating. Seriously, though. I've had almost no motivation to do anything. And I just had a really, really bad day and week. LOL. Hopefully, things will get better. Musical rehearsal for today was pretty good. Got a lot done. Also, I feel like I should be updating this weekly. Unless you guys say otherwise. (:

**ThursdayMorning!KayCee**

Yeah. Sorry. Computer wasn't working and I just got mad.

* * *

**Kayde's POV.**

"Is this _really_ necessary?"

"Kady, come on, you look beautiful."

His words would normally make me fluster if it weren't for the fact I was wearing some dress that could rival even Cinderella's, in, well, everything.

Ballgown style, layers and layers of tulle, petticoat, sweetheart neckline, a flush of rosy pink with beading embellishing the bodice, off-the-shoulders sheer sleeves that went down to my wrists, and finally, a corset top that was tied so tightly that it didn't give me any room to breathe.

It was horrendous.

"Dino, c'mon."

"Nope! A dress fit for my principessa!" He walked up to me and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll head out so that I can find more dresses for your debut."

I forced a smile until he was out of ear-shot.

"ANGELICA!"

"Y-yes, Miss Kayde," Angelica hurried and untied the ribbon and loosened the corset. I immediately slumped over and breathed in a normal breath.

"Did you get one?"

"Yes. I got one after the third dress Boss asked you to try on." She sweatdropped. "Boss isn't really good with fashion."  
I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

She handed me a garment bag and smiled nervously. "I really hope you like it."

"Everything and anything you've chosen for me will look good." I grinned widely. "Thanks for coming, Angelica."

She blushed. "No p-problem, Miss Kayde."

I pulled the curtain behind me and pulled the dress out of the bag. It was a scarlet red, silk dress, with a sweetheart neckline that dipped just a little bit lower than the ballgown. A simple, thick, white ribbon that wrapped just under the bust contrasted the fiery color, with an intricately designed, diamond brooch that was rimmed in a black metal in the center.

I shimmied into the garment, in hopes of putting it on before Dino got back. I called Angelica into the dressing room with a hushed voice, and she pulled the curtain to the side.

She smiled softly. "You look beautiful, Miss Kayde."

"I like how you chose Christmas colors, Angelica."

"Thank you, Miss Kayde."

I sat down at the bench within the room and noticed the skirt ride up past my mid-thigh. I flinched slightly. "Uh… is this not too short…?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Of course not, Miss Kayde."

"Oh. Well… I guess if you say so… Maybe I can wear lace leggings with these or something. Uh, can you zip me up and tie the ribbon?"

"Of course."

Once the ribbon was tied into a sleek bow, Dino stormed back inside the room, two dresses in hand, and beaming.

I twitched and gulped.

They looked even more atrocious than the last one.

I looked over for Angelica for help and she merely pointed down at my dress. Dino noticed the same thing.

"E-eh? What's that?"

I looked down at my dress. "Oh this?" I swayed back and forth, letting the skirt flow ever so slightly, the silky texture smoothing over my skin. "A dress that Angelica picked out for me." I sauntered up to Dino. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled oh-so innocently. "Can I buy this one?"

"But—"

"Pleaaaase?" I jutted my bottom lip out, in hopes of winning him over. He stared down at me again, and I could feel his eyes on my bare collarbone. He sighed, but smiled.

"Yeah."

I grinned widely. "Nice doing business with you."

I went back behind the curtain and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. Whistling happily, I skipped away from them, my new debut dress slung over my shoulders.

Thank goodness for Angelica.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"Thanks for following orders, Angelica."

The young girl smiled up at her Boss. "Everything went according to plan. She thought _I_ chose the dress. It's a good thing that she didn't suspect anything."

"Of course she wouldn't!" Dino laughed.

"Although, I have a question, Boss."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that her dress is a bit too short?"

Dino looked down at Angelica and grinned widely, his chocolate eyes gleaming. "Why, of _course _not."

Angelica twitched slightly as her Boss retreated outside.

* * *

Kayde strolled over to one of the benches outside of the men's fitting room and sat, whistling. Her eyes wandered aimlessly as did her mind. Her thoughts were broken once Dino stepped out of the changing room. She let out a low whistle.

"I thought the bride was supposed to be the vision in white." She teased.

Dino let out a deep chuckle and adjusted his scarlet red tie. He rolled his shoulders slightly and stuffed his hands into his white pants pocket. Kaydence skipped over to him and dusted away whatever invisible dirt gathered on his white suit jacket. She leaned in and pressed her nose against his chest. She breathed in his scent and his strong arms wrapped around her in a firm embrace.

"I like how you chose colors to match with me."

"I was going to wear a black suit, but I wanted to know what you thought of this."

Kayde pulled away and walked away a few feet to get a full view. She smiled. "It matches you. A knight in white. With a red tie and a black dress shirt." (**A/N:** Think about the Curse of the Rainbow Arc whenever Dino's wearing that suit whenever he invites Tsuna and Reborn to the hotel for dinner. And then the Varia crash. -woop-)

He grinned widely. "I'm glad you like it."

She paused. "Hey, Dino?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be in my court?"

Dino laughed. "I thought I already was."

Kayde rolled her eyes. "The debutante is supposed to ask, you loser!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, then, yes. I'd love to be in your court. All I have to do is say nice things about you, right? And I go at the end?"

"Yes. That, and you have learn the dance for the 18 roses. Don't worry, my mom has everything choreographed. She's been planning this probably ever since the day I was born. My friends and family will be arriving next week, including the Tenth Generation of the Vongola and my sister. Calli and I, with a couple of other friends from America, will be learning the dance with you too."

"Alright. I'll be glad to meet everyone."

She hummed. "My mom has high expectations for you and this party. So does my dad."

Dino paused. _Alphonse and Clarisse Crisanté. _"R-really…?"

"Mmhmm~ So, don't mess anything up…?"

"Anything…?"

"Yeah!" She chirped. "Oh, and if you _do _pull any wrong moves, you _know _what my family's capable of."

She skipped away, snickering.

Flashes of mangled bodies, bloodied walls, and the _torture_ that was etched upon ever one of the faces of the enemies whom the Crisanté clan saw fit to destroy ran through Dino's mind.

He gulped.

* * *

**A/N: **Gonna stop there because I just wanna upload it.

By the way, Dino's men are there. Like… it's not just Kayde and Angelica and Dino. That's why Dino isn't trippin' errywhere.

This chapter sucks. I know. But I've been feeling so freaking discouraged and so hurt that I just want to upload this and get it over with.

If you guys review, I'm sure I'll feel better.

My views have decreased. And that makes me really sad.

-waaah-


	29. Annoying

**Disclaimer:** I, MusicallyWritten, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy, my loverlies~

**English is bold.** Japanese isn't. (And there'll be some Italian or French or Latin or something going on somewhere, who knows?)

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

"Ohayou, Kyoya-san~"

It was Saturday, and yet, Hibari spent most of his free time taking care of his precious Namimori Middle. Or taking out other delinquents. Calli was already used to it, and she found herself just heading to the roof of Namimori every Saturday, except when Kyoko and Haru would drag her off for some 'girl time' away.

"Kyoooooooya-saaaaaaaaaan~"

Hibari didn't stir from his slumber. Calli grinned widely to herself. Hibari was a deep sleeper, no matter what he said. It was only when he could _sense_ that people sneaking around that he woke up. He only woke up to danger.

_At least he doesn't see me as a threat._ Calli mused.

Hibird landed on Calli's shoulder and she smiled down at the bird. She rubbed under his chin with the tip of her index. "Hello, Hibird~ Nice day we're having, no?"

"HiCalli~ HiCalli~"

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

Calli's gaze slowly made its way to the awoken demon. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking rather irritated. "Don't you know what will happen if you wake me up?"

"Bite me to death~" Calli sang. "But, even _your_ foul mood, Kyoya-san, cannot break the bonds of my happiness!"

Even when her back was slammed against the stone wall, even when she knew that they were the only people within miles of the school, which meant she couldn't scream for help, and even when the tonfa had been so hard pressed against her throat that she could hardly breathe, she still smiled.

"I get to go to Italy a little earlier than I thought! I just wanted to come here and remind you that the offer is still up!"

Hibari, not wanting to waste his energy on some herbivore that was just _asking_ for death, pulled himself away.

"Hn."

"Are you sure you're not going to come?"

"No."

"So, you're _not_ sure?"

He glared. She blinked.

"You'd get to meet my parents! And my sister!"

A vein in his forehead pulsed. "No."

"But—"

Before Hibari could retort once again, the door opened, revealing the herbivores that mingled around _his _herbivore crashing unto the rooftop. The three of them seemed to have their ears pressed against the door because they leaned all of their weight and tumbled forward.

"Ow!"

"J-Juudaime!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Hi~" Calli smiled. Hibari rolled his eyes at her. She was a little _too _annoyingly happy today.

Not that she wasn't to begin with.

"Are you guys all ready and packed~?"

"Why would we be packed, stupid woman? We won't be leaving for Italy for another week!"

"_I-I'm_ already packed…"

"O-oh, J-Juudaime! O-of course! I-It's reasonable to be excited! I'll definitely show you around Italy! I'LL BE THE BEST DAMN TOUR GUIDE THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN."

Tsuna sweatdropped at his eager right hand man, reminding him of a certain crazed boxer. Calli skipped over to the group of younger boys and extended her arm to the smallest one. She pulled him up and Yamamoto and Gokudera helped themselves.

"Hibari-san, are you going to Italy?" Yamamoto inquired.

Tsuna broke out into a cold sweat. He had hoped that Hibari wouldn't pay any mind to them, but everyone knew, that that was very herbivorous to assume such a thing.

"Hn. No."

He was about to walk away until the baseball herbivore wrapped his arm around _his_ herbivore's shoulders. Her face lit up at the gesture and giggled. "Ah, well. Don't worry about Calli-chan! We'll take care of her!"

Once the words left his mouth, Yamamoto found his arm around thin air as Hibari was dragging Calli by her shirt collar. She made no attempt to break free and waved towards the younger men. Once they entered into the school building, she was thrown down the stairs by her captor.

She caught herself halfway down and gripped the sides, pivoting on her heel and turning to face Hibari. She grinned widely at him and the corner of his eye twitched. Hibari had thought that a herbivore that could hold her own against him would be exciting, but it only called for more rebellion and irritation.

"Where are we going, Kyoya-san?"

The prefect walked silently past her and she regained her balance to walked alongside him. She hooked herself around his arm and squeezed lightly. Hibari stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grunted. Calli pouted.

He flicked her forehead.

She sighed and released him. He continued to walk ahead of her and she didn't try to walk side by side with him. She repeated herself, "Where are we going, Kyoya-san?"

"Home."

* * *

"Wow! Is that a suit?"

"Hn."

Calli stood a few inches outside of Hibari's room, only able to see him packing his clothing from his closet. He would never allow her in, and only let her stay in the guest room if the responsibility of finding her a place to stay had been forced upon him. He could easily drop her off at the Sasagawas, but the herbivore always made tea for him in the morning.

Made things easier for him.

"Can I see you in the suit?"

"No."

Calli shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet back to her heels, and continued doing so. "I'll show you my dress?"

"No."

Hibari folded the last of whatever clothing he had to pack for the European trip into his black carry-on and zipped it up. The suit was tucked away, perfectly ironed, into a garment bag. He slapped himself inwardly for deciding to actually go to Italy.

He had to make sure that everyone's hands would stay off.

"My sister's excited to meet you."

"..."

"I think you'll have fun." Calli took a step backwards to let Hibari out of his room with his luggage. "You know Reborn? That baby you're obsessed with? He taught my sister. And her fiance."

Hibari froze for half a second. Then continued downstairs.

If the party were to be filled with people associated with the baby, perhaps Hibari _would_ have some sort of interest in biting a new crowd of herbivores.

* * *

"Calli-chan?"

"Hi, Yoshi-kun~" The other voice on the line was slightly muffled by the sound of cars honking and people talking. "I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm not riding the plane with you guys next week. Kyoya-san decided to go, and we're heading onto the private plane of the Disciplinary Committee."

Tsuna paused. They had a plane? (**A/N:** They have a helicopter. [Simon Famiglia Arc] Anything's possible.) "So, you're leaving _now_?"

"Kyoya-san said he didn't want to 'mingle with herbivores,'" Calli scoffed. "So, we're leaving now."

"He's letting you go with him?"

_Hibari must like Calli a lot more than I thought…_ Tsuna pondered. _Perhaps she'll change him._

"Uh. Yeah. He almost didn't. It took me about an hour to convince him that the best way to communicate with people in Italy is by English or Italian… Not his tonfas."

_Or perhaps not._ Tsuna sweatdropped. "You speak Italian?"

"Yeah. While my sister was away, I took my chance to learn the language. I only know basic phrases though, and summers in Italy definitely helped." She paused and Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear the low voice of Hibari. "Okie! Gotta go, Yoshi-kun! See you in Italy!"

* * *

"Kyoya-saaaaaan~"

Hibari twitched. It was a horrible reenactment of this morning. "_What_."

"Let's play cards!"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

She sighed softly to herself, feeling rather dejected. Every attempt she had made to try and, at least, become friends with Hibari, he shut her down. She tapped her finger pads against her thigh and her mind wandered to the point of no return.

She immediately tensed.

"K-Kyoya-san…?"

His eyes shifted lazily to the girl sitting next to him, who was pulling at the edge of her shirt, biting her bottom lip. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought, but her face relaxed once she breathed out a large sigh. Her head turned towards his, her russett eyes rather large behind the thick-framed glasses. "What do you think of me?"

"You're annoying."

Hibari saw a flash of—_something_—behind her eyes, but didn't linger too much on it. He averted his gaze to the small rectangular window and drifted off to sleep while Calli attempted to swallow the large lump that formed in her throat.

* * *

**Calli's POV.**

I sniffed loudly.

Hibari's sleeping form didn't move.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and, with shaky legs, made my way towards the restroom. I entered into the room that most claustrophobes would fear and stared, deadpanned, at myself in the mirror. I gripped the area of my shirt above my heart, the ache being _just_ enough to bear.

I sighed.

He had used one of my 'trigger words.'

_Trigger Word_ (n.)_ – _A word or phrase in which elicits a rather _extreme_ reaction from a certain person.

My mind was jumbled with different flashes of memories.

Sitting at a lunch table with my friends, chewing rather loudly, and one of the girls scrunching her nose up in disgust and saying, "You're annoying."

That's what stopped _that_ habit.

Leaning into my first boyfriend next to me in the movie theatre, inquiring about a few details of the movie we were watching. The corner of his mouth twitched and uttered, "Stop annoying me with your questions."

I don't talk in the movie theatre anymore.

Being stuck between a group of girls whose nasally voices were too high pitched for even dolphins to comprehend. They each took turns of pretending to play with my hair, tugging it rather sharply only after a few seconds. Then one of them smacked her gum obnoxiously in front of me. "He'll never like you. You're too _annoying._" Even after I tried to convince them that I was only tutoring him in English.

And that's why I stopped being a tutor.

But Japan was supposed to be a clean slate. New book.

And even now, I messed up.

I sighed and glared hard at the mirror.

My looks were so _annoyingly_ boorish. The typical Asian black-hair-brown-eyes combination, what was there to stand out? The _annoyingly _large pores that dotted my face, only worsening with the redness that stained my skin? Perhaps it was the _annoying _dark Sicilian eye bags that I was blessed with from my father's side. Or maybe it was the _annoying_ way that my smile was slightly crooked, leaning more onto the left side before widening into this huge array of _annoying._

Anger boiled within my veins and I could feel my breathing become more and more ragged. My vision blurred until I could see was a bright red pulsating in my peripherals.

"You're so _annoying_!"

Shards of glass were now embedded into my white knuckles as I retracted my clenched fist from the now broken mirror. I stepped back, drunkedly, the glass under my feet crackling loudly. I stared at my trembling hand, expressionless, seeing the blood flow down from the newly acquired wound.

There was no seering pain. Only numbness.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my uninjured left hand. My eyes reverted back to my right one and I began to pull out the fragments of restroom mirror. Once the glass was a bloodied mess on the floor, I breathed in deeply, and walked out of the restroom.

_You should really dress your wound_. A little _annoying_ voice nudged me from the back of my mind.

I rolled my eyes.

From where I stood, I couldn't see whether or not Hibari was in his seat, but it really didn't matter to me. I wobbled towards one of the empty aisles and plopped down. I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back into the cushion.

Hot tears slipped through my closed eyes and I choked down whatever noise tried to erupt from my throat.

Then sleep welcomed me like an old friend.

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

Hibari yawned.

He looked to his right to see that the herbivore was missing. He rolled his eyes. She was probably off wreaking havoc somewhere. It was _one thing_ she was actually good at.

That, and getting Hibari's blood boiling.

He stood up from his seat and stretched. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the restroom, completely oblivious to the sleeping form of the herbivore to his right.

He slid the door of the restroom open, only to be welcomed by the sight of broken glass, dried blood how coating certain pieces. He glared hard.

Hibari turned on his heel quickly and found his herbivore, with her hand reduced to a bloody pulp, with a rather irritating expression of god knows what spread across her face.

He took note of the puffiness around her eyes to be even more accented then usual. Her body was still trembling slightly, even if she _was_ unconscious. Her breathing came in and out haphazardly, her brows still furrowed.

It only took a second for Hibari to deduce what happened.

She had punched the mirror.

Bile rose up in Hibari's throat. He had thought that she managed to push him to the edge of sanity, but _now_, she had gone too far. Even for _her_.

"Herbivore."

Calli stirred and raised her head up slightly, redness now replacing the once whites of her eyes. "Mm." She sniffled softly.

"Why did you punch the mirror?"

"It was being _annoying._"

Hibari almost cringed at the sharpness of her tongue. The way she had said that word was almost like a cracking of a whip. There was a defiance in her eyes that he had never seen before, and she was daring him to chastise her.

"How was a mirror being annoying?"

She crossed her arms, tucking her wounded hand away from him. He was almost impressed when he saw no form of pain shoot across her face. "It was doing it's job, I guess. Reflecting what it sees. And I saw an _annoying_ face."

Hibari growled under his breath. The herbivore's reasoning had no sense of reason to it! "_What_."

Calli rolled her eyes and Hibari almost smacked her upside the head. "Doesn't matter. You don't get it."

His fist came down onto her head to no avail, he elicited not even the slightest of reactions. She glared hard up at him, and he couldn't help but feel the need to strangle her.

"Leave me alone."

Hibari grabbed her right arm and pulled her hand up to his lips and—_finally_—fear passed through her brown orbs. She quickly regained whatever rebellious façade she had, but Hibari saw through her. He smirked and pressed his tongue against her knuckles, lapping up whatever blood was still flowing through the wound. She shuddered violently and tried to pull away, only being caught in the death grip of the demon.

His lips were pressed against her bloodied and bruised skin as he mumbled, "I'm going to have to bite you to death, herbivore."

"W-what…?" Calli squeaked. The tongue stunt he was pulling was throwing her off. There was no more mask. "W-why…?"

His metallic blue eyes were ablaze with a fire that was full of anger—and _lust_?—and it was something that Calli had never seen in his eyes before.

She winced as Hibari yanked her right hand closer to his face, his tongue running across the wound again. He bent down to meet eye-level with her, her hand being the only barrier between their faces.

The scorching blaze in his eyes was hard to miss.

His lips tilted into a smirk as he pressed his lips against her hand once more, murmuring words in such a low voice that caused her heart to stop.

"Nobody destroys what is mine."

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaay. I FINISHED~ [Not a good chapter, whatevz~]

Hibari's rather possessive. I feel like I could come up with a better 'last line' but… I dunno. I got my point across. But… he's acknowledging Calli. Is that good? I think it is.

**TRIGGER WORDS ARE REAL.**

Because I have a lot. 'Annoying' is one of them. I don't get angry if someone calls me, 'annoying,' but I definitely become heart-broken and I stop talking for a long time. Like... 'annoying' is just _one of those words _for me.

(I actually haven't been called annoying in a few years, but... I just... that word will break my heart...)

I also hate it when people go, "Ugh. Whatever." THAT PISSES ME OFFFFFF.

And when people say, "Nobody cares." Like... it hurts me when people say that.

MERH. OKAY. DONE RANTING ABOUT MY LIFE.

I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. LIKE, YOU GUYS MAKE ME FLAIL DURING SCHOOL WHEN I CHECK MY EMAILS. -hugs-

I had my choir final today. (suppaaaah easyy~)

Now I got Math and Orchestra tomorrow. [blergh]

Thanks to all of my readers! YOUR VIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEME!


End file.
